Of Lust and Lies
by NaniTheFish
Summary: Several months had passed and the circumstances surrounding the apathetic boy painted his initially insipid life with much more colour. But the fact of the matter still stands: monotony was never destined for Hikigaya Hachiman. So as per his middle school nightmare, leave it to one attractive woman to bring a drastic change in his initially stagnant life. HachiHarem
1. Rampant Lust

_**Author's Notes:**_ _As is heavily implied through the cover image as well as the main title, this story is going through the wretched M territory. So, if you're more of a romantic kind of guy, then this might not be the suitable place for you._

 _Plus, if you're still a sweet summer child or a smart young kid, I don't want to be the one to tarnish your innocence. Please kindly turn back and read the other masterpieces here because you'll never know when your Mom is gonna show up behind you._

 _Although it may seem pathetic, please keep in mind this is my very first work in this genre and I'll probably suck most at describing the intense scenes, if not the casual ones. I'll very much appreciate the feedback!_

 _So this goes without saying: there will be sex scenes. And being the hormone-driven teenager that I am, there are plenty of promiscuous situations that I'd like to articulate._

 _But I can't trust my writing skills enough for that. Hence, while I'd still strive to describe the sex positions the best that I can, you guys can get a better picture with the name of the positions involved that I'll be inserting. In that way, you guys can go consult with Google or something to get the better image. Alternatively, if you're already a man of culture who had stored various intercourse positions in their core memory, then you don't need to bother to do so and I highly commend you for that. It'll be sort of like this:_

[MISSIONARY]

 _So let's see if this is compatible or not. Please let me know if there's a better way to go with it._

 _I want to say this from the very beginning: as there are shitposts, there will also be shitfics. And this is a great example of that. So please don't expect this to be leaning much on the sentimental or thoughtful elements that most of the great stories here are known to have._

 _Lastly is regarding the OC._

 _Yes, I've made an additional character of my own. Yes, it's the girl in the cover. No way in this world did I draw it myself._

 _Right now, I can only say that her existence here is fairly important. Mainly because she's the central factor that got me thinking that a Harem could be legitimate and interesting here. Hope you'll understand further after reading this._

 _As for her voice, you can have your own preferences. But I'd like to recommend the voice I used that got me going here that is with the glorious VA Amamiya Sora. Voices of hers that inspired me were Miia (Monster Musume), Elizabeth (Nanatsu no Taizai) and Aqua (Konosuba)._

 _For now, I guess I can only say that much. I have little confidence whether or not this is going to be good. But man, gotta put these adolescent thoughts to good use. If this is going to make me hate myself more, than at least have me improve my writing!_

 _And with that, let's have these lewd thoughts fly._

* * *

Bafflement. Befuddlement. Bewilderment.

I must admit, for all the disasters and debacles that decided to hit my woeful life, I'm truly still too young to have these feelings control most of my everyday behaviour.

"Hachiman-kun..."

It's really a given, now that I think about it. Need only I to take a glance at the people surrounding me most of the time to easily figure out why the matter stands.

None of them being similar as the other. But still all of them are giving me an equally difficult time.

"This is seriously too good..."

Humans, as predictable as we are at times, are still a mystery. An inexplicable puzzle that may remain unravelled and unsolved. Non-existent is an accurate display of the interpretation of human behaviour until quite possibly to the end of our civilization.

That may probably be the main reason as to why of all the enigmatic creatures living in this atrocious world, humans are the ones I wanted to genuinely understand the most.

"You're making me lose my mind right now..."

But when there exist humans that make you question their behaviours and motives, there are also those that ultimately able to change your whole damn life.

An abrupt distortion. A whole 180°, delivering new and unsubstantial experience that alters plenty of the various aspects that build your very identity. Ideologies. Personal preferences. Anything.

For an example, the one event I'm currently going through right now.

"I'm so sorry... I don't think I'll be able to stop myself..."

There is no explaining this entire situation. Body frozen. My mind was in complete disarray.

If there's one message that the sight laying in front of me is trying to deliver, is that some things can still be unbelievable even though you've been slapped with it in the face.

I am speechless.

Because as of now, on the warm tatami mat of a quiet room in a sushi restaurant, with my legs spread on both sides of an extremely heated body...

I, Hikigaya Hachiman, am having my penis vigorously ravished by a woman I just met.

"Please... Let me have this moment."

Just how in the world did this happen?!

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _Rampant Lust_

The sun was quite merciless on me.

Body tortured with the basking sun, I strolled. Messy head of hair mindlessly absorbing the exorbitant amount of heat, unnecessarily delivering the feverish weather to my whole system.

To think of all days, the sun decided to peek out a little longer at the sky the moment I went and left my bike at home. Oh, how I wish my dormant ability to teleport would present itself right now.

"I really should've accepted her offer to give me a ride back home. Yukino, come back..."

I checked the watch once again, childishly cursing the weather once again as I saw the time had indeed travelled on the earliest hours of night.

Is this even possible? Oi, any sentient beings up there that is actually having fun picking around my life? Please let the moon come already!

Alas, there is realistically nothing I can do about the situation. Let's just end this with a concise statement to summarize my whole situation right now.

"I severely _need_ a MAX Coffee..."

It was along that drawn out thought, a peculiar sight came nearing in front of me.

Having passed through this road almost every day, I can confidently say that the area is secluded at most times. So, seeing a person walking through the pathway was not short of a rare sight.

As of right now, if to compare with the person a few feet in front of me, I was walking at a much faster pace. Closer inspection led me to further understand why.

If my eyes don't fail me, there are two big cardboard boxes currently being carried by this pitiful person at my front. Not to mention how loaded it might be, since the carrier was clearly having a difficult time making each step forward.

Now, further contemplation is at stake.

Is it worth the burden to help that person in need under this excruciating weather? Wouldn't I just end up becoming a suspicious person for creeping out from behind? Should I do the noble thing and let another person help to increase their own good deed?

As a side thought, Yumiko might've just kicked my ass for having second thoughts on helping people clearly in need.

Nonetheless, several questions had arose, halting my further action. Finally, only one solution will claim victory, and with it will come my consequent actions.

And fortunately, rationality and generosity got the best out of me.

I increased my pace, walking forward with a clear goal.

Poor guy. The two boxes were stacked to almost cover their face, barely blocking the view. Could this person even see where they're going? We're suffering the same relentless temperature, too.

Truthfully, I do not have a clear picture of whether if it's a boy or a girl, as the attire this person's wearing is making it ambiguous.

A big red cap, black sports shoes, and a loose lab-coat covering the body. Kind of like Hiratsuka-sensei in clothing, but this one wore a coat that doesn't seem to fit their size. Large and bulky.

Usually, the shape of the body is enough for a normal person to decipher another's gender. But with the large coat flying around, and without any hair hanging on the behind that commonly indicates a woman's feature, I just couldn't tell. This person seems to be quite tall for a height of an average woman, too.

Gradually, our distance becomes closer and closer.

Hence upon closer inspection, even with the flabby state of the coat, it was much easier for me to identify the gender of this person I finally approached.

Regardless, I resumed my intentions.

"Excuse me..," I started politely, hoping to engage in the most formal manner.

My gaze immediately meeting the woman's eyes.

Clear, radiant and light blue eyes.

"Y-Yes... How may I help you?" The lady answered, bringing both of our stride to a pause.

Fortunately, on my part, the woman didn't seem that much hostile at the arrival of a suspicious stranger. Facing me with a smile, too. I honestly didn't expect that.

"Sorry for interrupting, but I noticed you had been carrying these boxes for a few minutes," I tried to explain to the point, not intending to waste any more time burning ourselves. "If you don't mind, I can help you carry these for the meantime?"

Words were spoken as prim as possible. Not along the lines of inconsiderate bastards looking to find girls to flirt with. Not in the manner of snobbish pricks seeking to approach women to pamper with.

After hearing my intentions, she responded naturally.

"Oh my. Well then, who am I to refuse such chivalrous act?" The woman drew another appreciative smile, gesturing me to come closer to grab the precious cargo. I paused, seeing that she's offering me only one.

"If you'd like, I can grab both for you," I innocently offered in return.

"Oh? T-Then..," the woman stuttered, somewhat hesitant to entertain the gesture. Then I came to understand why so the moment she lets go of the boxes on top of my arms.

An involuntary growl seeped its way out of my throat, clearly indicating my opinion on the weight of these dumbbells.

Oh, Meguri. The times I spent with you should've taught me plenty about underestimating a woman's strength.

"There're quite a lot of books and documents in those..." With her hands standing by should the boxes come tumbling down, the lady reasoned. "...Want me to take one off you?"

This is embarrassing~!

But I really shouldn't push the nice guy card too much here. I don't even know how far her destination would be, and the thought of asking her to take some of the weight off me during our walk made me internally squirm. That would be extremely awkward, no doubt.

Therefore, with head hung low in embarrassment, I meekly responded.

"On behalf of my pathetic self, please do." Looks like I need to work myself out a little bit more frequently. Might as well go hit the gym with Saki this weekend.

It was a petty response, but the manner which the lady reacted to it made me think I just delivered the most attractive pick-up line in the world.

She laughed. Giggling to her heart's content before releasing a breath of air.

"It's fine. Your intentions are already helping out a lot." What a kind person.

That came through my thought, watching her as she continued. "Let me first get this off real quick."

The woman promptly reached up to her cap, pulling it off her head with ease.

Strands of silky red hair were gracefully revealed, releasing with it a light fragrant aroma. It smelt of rose. All dropping down to finally reach her back. Twin braids going down her front, both tied with a small black ribbon at each end.

How the heck did she keep all that under her cap?

However, as much as I wanted to, my mind just couldn't question too long about that. Since in overall, her sudden new appearance had made much of my internal memory to momentarily malfunction.

In terms of natural beauty, I think Haruno just got herself a contender.

Because the lady just became, in the purest sense of the word, much more beautiful.

Innocently ignoring my still dumbfounded expression, the woman took back one of the boxes into her arms after placing her cap on top of it. She turned back to me after assuring herself she was ready to continue the journey.

"Let's get going, shall we?"

With the meagre amount of composure that was left inside my body, I clumsily agreed.

"G-Got it..."

* * *

If there is one thing that I must feel grateful for through the countless interactions I had with the people in school, is that the social skills that had pretty much developed within me.

Not in a way that it made me inclined to talk more with other people. That thing will forever be exhausting, and I'd still avoid it in any way possible.

It was more towards the strong confidence that was built for me to talk with people of the opposite gender, rather than stuttering here and there like a spineless harem main character.

Such as in situations like this, it really helps me out a lot.

"The name's Nakano Nanako. A pharmacist working at the drug store near by the sports centre. And a forever 18-year old!"

"Hikigaya Hachiman. A third year at Chiba High School... And an actual 18-year old."

It was ten minutes after our strenuous journey that Nakano-san finally remembered to share the most important information before blabbering about her unlucky day, that is to actually introduce herself. Is that even possible? Could she be more socially inexperienced than me?

As it turns out, this woman was on her way back to her apartment. Though under unfortunate circumstances, the pharmacy just undergone renovation and materials considered unnecessary to the place of work had to be removed. Nakano-san was just generous enough to have these medical papers brought to her residence.

Adult life truly is exhausting.

"I'm just glad the sun is already gone right now. Any more of the heat and I might just faint right on the spot."

"It did stood up much longer than it should today. But, yeah. Good riddance, I guess." The woman giggled at my little quip.

Walking beside each other, it was easy for me to compare the height between me and Nakano-san. She is probably tallest among the girls I know with an exception for Hiratsuka-sensei. The highest part of her was reaching up to my ear. Even though I have no idea, it's probably a compatible height with her age.

Nakano-san turned to me, slightly craning her head. "Is it really okay for you to get back this late? You can pass the box back if you're in a hurry, you know?"

Assuring her that it was indeed fine for me to see this to the end, I calmly answered, "My house is already nearby, anyways. Besides, I don't think I'll be up to much tonight."

"... So you don't have anything planned after this?"

"As per other days, yeah."

"... I see," The woman with the lab-coat beside me unknowingly hummed, prompting me to glance at her curiously.

Wondering it wasn't much of a big deal, I decided to ignore it and rest my eyes up to the sky. For how slow it took for the sun to descent, it's antithesis compensated by coming up faster.

The dark slowly enveloped us. The lamp posts starting to play their role.

"And we're here," Nakano-san announced, indirectly disrupting my stupor. My head now giving attention to the front with my body closing in the large apartment. Staring at the edifice, I thoughtlessly thought she must have earned a pretty decent living.

"Which floor are you on, Nakano-san?"

"The seventh," she answered, turning her head to me. "Want me to take it from here?"

Now, I'm no communication expert. But the manner and tone of which she used to ask the question led me to believe that she trusts me enough to go through this to the end. I'm already here, might as well help her out to the door.

"If it's fine with you, I can carry on till we reach your place." As expected, she flashed a warm smile and concluded.

"I'd appreciate it." The elevator door opening in accompaniment of her words. "Let's go."

A trip up the elevator. A walk through the pathway. A greeting to the neighbour.

I wordlessly followed Nakano-san, and after a few minutes we finally arrived at the intended destination. No prior planning was needed for us to simultaneously release an exhausted sigh.

"We finally made it..."

"Yeah..."

After taking in the much needed air, she continued, "Wait a second. Let me get the keys."

The superwoman was somehow able to stabilize the box with her right arm for the other to reach inside her pocket. A little bit of rummaging, and the room key was in her hands.

The door was promptly unlocked, revealing the dark spaces of the room.

It was momentarily silent between us for some reason. Not until Nakano-san slowly turned to me, leaving the door open.

" _Ne_ , Hikigaya-kun," she began. "Since you don't have anything to do, would you like to keep me company for dinner tonight? I could fix something for the both of us to eat."

"Huh?" The blush on me that came with her sudden suggestion was something I couldn't restrain. "That's a bit..."

"It's the least I could do. You helped me out, after all," the woman insisted, blatantly ignoring the inner dilemma I'm currently feeling.

I clumsily scratched my head, wondering deeply whether or not to entertain her appreciative gesture.

"I've got ice-cream?" Oi, who exactly are you trying to persuade here? An elementary schooler?

No matter how I think about it, being in that room with her is not going to end up well for my heart. It was hard enough for me to not instinctively glance at her fascinating appearance at the short time we walked, and the environment in there will most definitely make my adolescent senses go haywire.

Oh, why am I bounded to this pathetic excuse of a mentality?

"Thank you for the gesture, Nakano-san. But sorry, I would have to decline since it's getting pretty late and all. Besides..." A second thought was needed for me to phrase the next excuse. But for me to fully refuse her invitation with respect, this matter needs to be said.

"I'm sorry for making things awkward but being alone with a woman in the middle of the night makes me kind of stupidly anxious." I tried hard looking at her in the eyes, lips slightly curled.

The woman didn't immediately respond for some reason, keeping herself silent with a wondering hum.

" _Hmm,_ making you nervous, huh..," she remained silent once again, not before an idea came to her with a bulb above her head. "I got it. Wait right here."

Abruptly bringing with her the box on my arms into her room, the red-haired turned around to face my clueless expression.

"You'll wait, right?"

"S-Sure..." I was still dumbfounded with this whole situation, but her latest request is not one that is hard for me to fulfil.

Nakano-san smiled, prior to closing the door behind her. Leaving me standing here, lamely resting my back at the nearest wall.

My guess is that she'll be rewarding me with a gift as gratitude for my chivalrous act. Probably with the ice-cream she mentioned just now, too. I couldn't help waiting in slight eager with that thought.

A few minutes later passed by. The precious time was spent with idling around the spaces in front of her door.

What's taking her so long? Is she making the ice-cream herself and now waiting for it to freeze or something?

Pushing away my ridiculous thought was the clank of the door audible behind me. I turned around, a phrase of gratitude standing by.

If not for the opening of the door, there are plenty others about this woman in front of me right now that could've easily grabbed my intention.

She was already oozing with the smell of rose before. But now I could easily sense the stronger aroma on her with the perfume she had most definitely used.

Though I try to ignore out of respect, the radiant redness of her lips had also briefly took my attention. She had put on lipstick.

Besides the intricate make-up she had needlessly put on, I was also stupidly entranced by the clothes covering her voluptuous body.

Nakano-san was wearing a lab-coat before, so it was not very much visible to me. But with the coat now gone, what she wore underneath became obviously clearer.

A black and tight chiffon shirt, with a beige high-waisted pencil skirt underneath.

Perhaps due to the sudden exposure, this sight easily sent a peculiar feeling to course through my body.

"N-Nakano-san, what's with the attir-" Before I could even finish the question, my arm was forcefully yanked away. With a stealthy hand hooking on to it, I felt said arm pressed between the plump pillows hiding under the threads of her shirt.

God knows how loud I internally screamed.

"Sorry for having you wait for me. Come on. We'll be eating at one of my favourite restaurants around here. It'll be my treat for all your hard work today."

My stuttering mess of a refusal went into deaf ears as we unceremoniously made our way out of the apartment, back into the wilderness of the streets.

Just what did I got myself into?

* * *

This is a rollercoaster.

"Then I'll have a set of _inarizushi_... two for the _futomaki_... should I get an _onigiri_ as well..?"

Why are we still here? Just to suffer? I honestly can't feel my leg right now for all the walking I had to endure today.

For whatever reason, Nakano-san decided on a whim to treat me outside for the good deed I had done this evening.

Given my past records, I'm never one to refuse free food. But please, can it be offered at moments I'm actually free? I'm usually busy lying myself in bed at this time.

"Hikigaya-kun, you haven't ordered, you know? Got something you like?"

"Then..," I murmured, not sparing a glance at the menu displayed at the table. "A _tonkotsu_ ramen and a coffee with extra sugar, please."

"Copy that. Your orders will be coming shortly." The waitress politely walked away after receiving the orders. After phrasing her gratitude, Nakano-san curiously turned to me.

"You look pretty casual ordering a ramen in a sushi restaurant, Hikigaya-kun," she addressed her curiosity. "You didn't even go through the menu."

"Well, I ordered the same thing the last time I went here. Already been to this place before." More often than I really wanted, to be honest. Seriously, of all the food establishments around here, Nakano-san had to drop by the one I went to with Hiratsuka-sensei the most. And given the fact that the behemoth had plenty to talk about the men in her life, I honestly have grown bored with the place.

But to be fair, despite having gone to the same restaurant, everything around me right now is new.

Yes, I have been to this place. But I haven't been to _this_ place.

"Oh? So you've been in one of these private rooms before?"

"No... Can't say I have."

Indeed, me and Nakano-san are currently sitting across each other in one of the private rooms that the restaurant has to offer.

A tatami mat as the flooring. A square table for dining. And bright candles as the lighting. Honestly, the room was lit so dimly, that someone might just get the wrong idea about the correct purpose of this area.

I glanced around the room once again, absorbing the environment that I couldn't help feel unease about. My legs conveniently crossed, getting myself comfortable with the softness of the cushion underneath me.

How is this any different from being alone with her at the apartment?! In fact, this room just makes me more childishly self-aware, damn it.

"I forgot how large of a crowd this place were able to attract every night," Nakano-san began to break the ice. "Hope you don't mind that I went and booked for the room myself."

"It's fine," I calmly responded, or as calm as I possibly could right now. "Though you really didn't have to go so far. I didn't even do that much to deserve it." Figuring that I was being a bit too ungrateful, I quickly added.

"But still, thank you very much."

Nakano-san was also quick in her response. "No worries, Hikigaya-kun. Just like our walk to the apartment just now, I really appreciate the company. Besides..," she suddenly paused, only to continue her words with a curl of the lips. "...You seem like a really nice guy."

"I see..." My words trailed, curious to her statement. It seems rather than as a teenage boy that she had to feed for helping her out, Nakano-san actually sees me as a member of the opposite sex. Despite her profession, perhaps she's indeed young as I thought?

I'm honestly unsure how to feel about that.

We exchanged a few words after. Mostly continuing on the subject we've been talking about before, that is her own busy life. Apparently, the woman still has so much to complain about. So being the veteran that I am who have been mercilessly trained by Lieutenant Hiratsuka, I was fairly good at giving my own thoughts.

Several minutes have passed when I asked about the people staying with her in the apartment.

"I kind of live by my own there. Both of my parents are in Hokkaido while many of my friends settled in Akihabara after graduating. I often visit them most of the time, and I pretty much only use the apartment for a place to sleep." No wonder the place was dark when she opened the door. Though after hearing her explanation, Nakano-san doesn't seem like the kind of person who relishes in her solidarity.

It was around that thought, the woman suddenly added, "I don't even have a boyfriend too, to begin with."

"Huh?"

I mentally slapped myself. That just came out of my mouth before I even realized it.

" _Hm?_ What's wrong, Hikigaya-kun?"

" _Ah_ , no. It's nothing..." Perhaps the newfound information was a tad bit shocking for me, huh? I hadn't expect someone of her calibre to not yet found a lover in her life.

But now that I think about it, it should've been more than obvious right now. She willingly allows herself the presence of a boy in a private room. Nobody in a relationship would've done something like that, even if she's just treating me for dinner.

I smiled wryly, seeking to find the composure I just lost.

But unfortunately, Nakano-san was smart enough to catch me on it. Resting her hands on the table, she smiled teasingly.

" _Oya~_ Hikigaya-kun, are you perhaps baffled with the fact I haven't gotten myself a lover?" I sheepishly turned to the side, unable to look at her in the eye.

"Well, yeah, I guess..." There was no reason for me to hide the truth. But there was definitely a reason for me to hide the blush that is itching to show itself on my face.

"I see~ I wonder why, though..." This woman. While a part of me was glad she was comfortable enough to joke around with me, another part of me was squirming in embarrassment. This is almost reaching Iroha-level of sly. Seriously, don't ask a question you know the answer to!

After the staring contest that had been going on too long between her eyes and my cheek, the red-haired giggled and voiced.

"Well! Let's just leave it at that," she continued after pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. "I just realized that we've been talking about me from the very beginning. Care to share about your endeavours as well, Hikigaya-kun?"

"I don't actually mind talking about your daily affairs, though. Because to put it bluntly, Nakano-san, my life is kind of bland." It didn't take long for me to provide a response.

Upon hearing my answer, the woman in front of me, for the very first time, charmingly pursed her lips.

"No fair, Hikigaya-kun. You've already know much about me, you should compensate with some of yours."

That is indeed cute, Hachiman.

"Then, I guess I'll provide you the luxury," I decided to entertain her qualms.

"What would you like to know?"

As if she had long harbour the intention to ask, Nakano-san grinned and took the chance.

"You're a teenager, aren't you? At the peak of your youth, as well. Of course I'd be interested to know more about your love life." _Ah_.

"Then I'm very sorry to disappoint, Nakano-san," I responded in monotone. "There isn't much to be said about me in that particular department."

Seriously thinking that I was bluffing, the woman playfully slapped the table with her palm.

"Objection!" Nakano-san pointed a finger at me accusingly. "There's no way that composed and mature demeanour haven't captured the innocent hearts of young maidens."

Are you perhaps saying your own innocent heart, _yourself_ , is captured by it, m'lady?

What the fu- My god. Committing seppuku might've just been compulsory if that had came out of my mouth.

And what did she mean by "composed and mature demeanour"? I've been anything but that throughout the time I'm with her today.

"I appreciate the compliment, but I really don't know where you got that from, Nakano-san."

"Please," she began, arming herself with a retort. "The both of us just met two hours ago and you were able to maintain your composure despite the opposing gender, and casually communicate with me like we're best buddies. That can be difficult for most men, you know?"

"Well..," I hesitated, finally understanding the implication of her question. "If by 'love life' you mean as in the girls I frequently communicate with at school, then there's probably some or two that I could share."

"The defendant admits himself as guilty."

"Objection, woman," I swiftly denied. "How is my love life an equivalent to the women I'm friends with in my life?"

"Are you saying you're not dating any one of them?"

"No," Not in a million chance. "Never did."

Nakano-san settled on assessing the truth of my words, staring into my eyes with her brows raised in amusement.

The woman finished her assessment with her hands intertwined.

"Then, let's just go with that, Hikigaya-kun..," she said in mild merriment.

"Tell me more about these lucky flowers surrounding your life."

"Okay..," I mumbled a response once again, wondering deeply on how to go with this. What exactly would she even like to know about these people? How am I supposed to even talk about it?

Facing this dire situation which even my parents haven't forced me to face, I racked my brain for the suitable answer that perfectly describes the people involved in my so-called love life.

"Then..."

Screw it. Let's just list their names and see where that takes me.

Goaded by the intention to preserve my energy, I decided to count them with the names I currently address those people with. Not a shred of second thought was made.

"First of all, there's this one named Yukino. Black-haired girl with an irritating sense of noblesse oblige. She's the president of an exhausting club I'm joining at school. Relentlessly striving to see her responsibilities to the end is her common etiquette, and I often get mindlessly carried away with it. Either way, she's an idiot.

Then there's this pink-haired bimbo, Yui. A cheerful airhead with a heart so generous she'd want to befriend the whole world. The other and only club mate besides me and Yukino. Often becoming the mediator whenever a fight erupts, which made me believe she's the most mature among the three of us. Either way, she's an idiot.

Iroha, a hazel-haired fox. Always getting her way through shameless acts of slapping her cutesy personality in other people's faces. Though with that immoral habit, she's actually the StuCo president. Weak and petty before, but now I genuinely feel that she's much more responsible than I expected. Either way, she's an idiot.

It feels a bit wrong to include her, but I'll just add Hiratsuka-sensei in the list. A philosophical teacher that I often consult with despite her ruthless behaviour. The frequent moments she were able to see behind my facade can be irritating at times, but I've lately come to appreciate that side of her. Either way, I guess she's also an idiot.

The older sister of the first girl I mentioned can be brought forward too, I suppose: Haruno's the name. The one person I wanted to crack open her superficial behaviour the most. A quintessential of perfection in the eyes of average people. The rare events that I were able to peel it off had revealed to me she's much more an affectionate person than I thought. Either way, she's an idiot.

The next one would be Meguri. A bundle of unbounded comfy vibes, always making people around her experience the jovialness she often emanates. She's in her freshman year in college but still comes to visit often in her free time. Forget good or bad, she would always find a way to make me smile despite whatever my mood is. Either way, she's an idiot.

Moving on, I guess it would be Kaori. Similar to one of the girls I just named, she's also the kind of person to be amicable with everyone around, but with her own sometimes stupid approach. A schoolmate of mine during middle school, though not anymore. I had a bad experience related to her, but did it all go out the window when I was more exposed to her unexplored behaviour. Either way, she's an idiot.

Then, there's this silver-haired named Saki. An essentially intimidating person whose overwhelming affection towards her siblings I can strongly relate to. She's a classmate of mine and I at times join her part-time jobs whenever she needs an extra hand. Strict and strong-willed, but give it a moment when her maiden-like preferences were revealed and she'd be redder than an apple. Either way, she's an idiot.

Yumiko, right. The leader of the most renowned pack in school, carrying it with impression rather than intimidation. Also happens to be in the same class with me and a practice partner whenever we wanted to break a sweat. Scratch that, the blonde can be intimidating most of the time, but her overly considerate and caring side was something I look up to in the times I'm with her. Either way, she's an idiot.

The last one should be Hina, then. A helpless _yaoi_ lover with such passion that her nose will often turn into an erupting volcano if I let her imaginations go wild. She's also a classmate of mine while being a part of Yumiko's clique. The girl can be very perceptive when she wants to and her openness to the things she love is something I honestly couldn't despise. Either way, she's an idiot."

I finally stopped, catching my breath. Eyes wide momentarily at the nonsense I just spouted.

It took a lot of time. An insanely amount of time. I don't think I've even talked that much in a while.

But somehow, I strangely didn't feel tired about it. I'm the guy who would even go so far as to fake coughing to prevent unnecessary talking. Though here I am, mumbling endlessly about something I didn't even expect to lose myself in thought in.

I won't be surprised if Nakano-san had already slept out of boredom. Swiftly looking up from idly staring at the table, I realized I had stand corrected.

The woman was still awake. Not to mention with a fascinating smile on her lips. Other than that, were the fingers displayed in front of her face. She had been counting.

All ten of them was up. That's about correct, I guess.

Ending the incoherent story, I absently finished, "That's about it."

Now flashing her crystal clear teeth, Nakano-san grinned before her response.

"For someone so indifferent with the group of girls that surround his life, you seem pretty passionate in describing each of them, Hikigaya-kun," she commented, eyes locked onto mine.

"No to mention you're already on a first-name basis with most of them, too."

...

How do you know that?

Her earlier observation was much more questionable for me, so I gave that a little more attention. How is "passionate" a rightful description when I just literally insulted every one of them?

"Well, I guess that's what friends do... And was I really that into it?" I didn't realize, but maybe I did get too immersed just now for the person who had to reluctantly hear it. Blame it to fatigue when the things I want kept inside to unconsciously come out of my mouth.

Nakano-san responded with a few gentle nods.

"It goes to show how close you all are, I suppose," she continued with her deductive opinion, which I couldn't help but strongly differ.

"I'm not so sure about that. Every time we interacted usually boils down to immature banter and immense annoyance." Saying the word out loud made me instantly recall the primary way these girls would take to get to my nerves.

"Most of them would even take a shot at my eyes most of the ti-"

"Speaking about eyes!"

I startled, and give it a few seconds and I wasn't the only one to react like that.

"I-I mean..," Nakano-san coughed lightly, also baffled with her sudden interruption.

Probably as a way to compose herself, the lady reached for her purse laid at the side of the table. I continued to watch curiously as she opened it to grab something.

"There's another favour I'd like you to help me with, Hikigaya-kun," Nakano-san said while continuing to rummage in her purse. Finally grabbing the object she wants found, the woman immediately displayed it to me.

It was small. I pushed my head closer. Nearer inspection gave me a better picture.

It's an eye drop.

"Could you be so kind as to try this new product that just came out lately in the pharmacy? It'll be like a testimony of some sort," the woman phrased while giving me a better look with her outstretched hand.

"It'll help out a lot to hear some feedback before this goes to the market."

"Well, I wouldn't really mind," I answered attentively. "But would a review by a guy without eye sickness to begin with even be helpful?"

I honestly wouldn't mind using it. But being someone without a relative reason to use an eye drop in the first place, my testimony would hardly be useful.

"That's the thing about this one, Hikigaya-kun." Perhaps she was waiting for that exact question, the woman responded with eager.

"Instead of medication purposes, this eye drop facilitates more on the aesthetics. Dilation of the pupils, accentuating colour, et cetera," she began to explain, waving the object in her hands.

I looked on with slight interest, not hiding the sense of intrigue I get at the revolutionary nature of the medicine. Nakano-san pressed forward, curling her lips further at my positive reaction.

"Maybe you could get those girls to stop utilizing that primary weapon of theirs by making your eyes look more attractive."

I scoffed lightly, now understanding her sudden interruption just before. Looks like she's trying to create a transaction with mutual gains here.

To begin with, the countless times they took a jab on my eyes had already made me immune against that particular gibe. So by getting these means of vision more attractive or not, I don't really mind if it goes either way.

"It wouldn't be wrong to at least try, I suppose," I concluded, now fully accepting the request she just brought forward.

Nakano-san clapped her hands in elation.

"Perfect!" Come to think of it, it's been a while since I had an eye drop put on. Wouldn't be wrong to try it on again once in a while.

My arms were now stretched to the front in order to receive it.

Well, as far as it could until hesitantly retreating after seeing the movement of this person in front of me.

Instead of simply passing me the eye drop, the red-haired lady briskly got herself up and walked her merry way to the spot beside me. Her motives now clear for me to understand.

"N-Nakano-san, it's fine. I think I'm pretty capable of applying it myself," I stuttered the way out of my words, unable to hide the bewilderment I feel at her sudden advance.

The woman conveniently pouted as she promptly sat herself to the spot, folding her lithe legs to face me.

"Let me have my fun, Hikigaya-kun. Contrary to nurses, pharmacists don't actually get the chance to help their patients apply their medicine, you know?" She began to reason, waving the little thing in her hands. The ambiguity emanated by its monochrome colour now obvious for me to see.

Keeping a stable composure was hard enough with our current situation, and she just suggested to up the level so easily?

Yui, this woman might just be as oblivious and airheaded as you, and that similarity is really not helping me out right now.

Seeing that her hands were already giddily waiting for my answer, I don't see a future where she would be amused with my rejection of her offer. Might as well get a strong hold on myself and get this thing over with.

"G-Got it, Nakano-san," I finally complied. A part of me glad knowing that was the right answer when her teeth became bare for my eyes to see.

"Then..," I dubiously started to move, not knowing surely how to even go with this. As if taking the lead, Nakano-san enthusiastically started to stand on her knees.

Finally getting the picture, my arms were placed outstretched at my back, allowing me to lean some of my weight as I began to stare at the dim ceiling above. Not long was needed for me to see her hands surrounding my face, with her smiling own towering over me.

The smell of rose came raiding my nose once again. I had to fight away the sheer embarassment threatening to show on my face as she graced my sight with the obvious bulges coming from under her shirt. Her face hardly seen for a short moment with these two blocking the way.

I impulsively gripped my hands in order to control myself, now becoming harder as she began to position myself better with a delicate touch to my chin.

Without a word, Nakano-san carefully started to pinch the eye drop, some clear droplets were seen before instinctively causing me to twitch my eyes.

"Is it painful?" she asked considerately, keeping a hand to stabilize my head.

I kept myself focused on feeling the changes in my eyes for a few seconds. I responded briefly as a conclusion.

"Feels like a normal eye drop so far."

"Will keep that in mind," Nakano-san nodded in attention to my hardly helpful comment.

She allows me a short span of time to get adjusted before moving on the other eye ball. Now needlessly closing in her distance that I can physically feel through the touch of her skirt registered by my hand.

I kind of feel like a needy kid right now.

" _Ne_ , Hikigaya-kun." Before giving me the next drop, the woman unexpectedly asked for my attention.

"Yeah?" I responded, mind harbouring the expectation that she might want to hear another comment of mine about the eye drop.

Colour me surprised when she went on with something far different.

"While we're on the subject, have you ever done anything erotic with someone, Hikigaya-kun?"

"Eh?"

Brows immediately furrowed and cheeks unnecessarily reddened. The first thought coming through my mind being the unknown subject she was referring to that has any near relation to this abrupt inquiry.

Nakano-san kept her calm, hands already ready to pinch on the object.

In the blabbering state that I totally am right now, my answer came out equally stupid.

"N-No, of course not."

The woman looked genuinely surprised at my answer, halting her initial intention to briefly blink her eyes.

"You mean you haven't so much as kiss any one of those ten girls?"

As surprised as she is about my answer, I was equally so after hearing her ridiculous assumption.

"As I said before, we were never like that, Nakano-san," I answered with clarity, hoping to have her now fully understand the pure relationship we all have.

It seems the woman have accepted the truth of my words. However, that didn't stop her to press on with hers.

" _Ehhh_ , that's no good, Hikigaya-kun. You never know how much these skills would help you in the future."

Escorting it was, for the longest time, the tear drop that suddenly invaded my eyes. The sensation that came unnoticed made me twitch more than necessary. Eyes now blinking more frequently to end my temporary blind state much faster.

"No matter how you see it, experience is necessary..," Nakano-san trailed on her advice, voice significantly much lower than before.

The imminent drop was really welcomed, as I have now something to deliberately avert my focus on rather than this embarrassing subject that unreasonably took her attention. My vision became much more clouded as I feel the liquid slowly spreading into my eyeballs.

"I-I see. Will keep that in mind, then."

With a thankful sigh, I started to close my eyes, knowing for a fact this uncomfortable subject can now be put to rest.

What even got her to talk about it in the first place?

...

"...Do you wanna try it?"

...

"Huh?" That came out faster than the speed of light my eyes just did as it opened instantly wide. As much as I wanted to, the eye drop was still taking into effect, leaving me blind with whatever is going on about the person towering above me.

Forgiving myself for not hearing the first time, the woman softly repeated.

It's not that I didn't hear that. I just simply couldn't believe it. For what just might be a play of the mind, I have to hear it one more time.

"Do you want to test the experience? Kissing, making out and the like..."

As if it would do me any better to hear her, I could barely see Nakano-san all of a sudden lowered her head down, slowly and alluringly.

"With me."

I was frozen. Unable to form a single response with her more than shocking advance. My eyes that were blinded with water now seeing the unbelievable sight crystal clear.

"Wh-What are you..."

Our lips now mere inches from each other, gradually decreasing. The inexplicable pink spreading on her cheeks was now obvious to the eye.

Her long eyelashes elegantly indicated its closure before I started being blinded once again in darkness by having the light blocked by her front. Her breath falling down with its soft wind caressing my dumbfounded fa-

"Sushi and ramen coming through!"

The quiet atmosphere of the room was suddenly countered by the blustering greeting of the waitress. Clearly oblivious with her current surrounding, the lady bearing our foods and drinks politely entered the area to deliver our previous orders.

Well, with how fast I got my back straight and how swift Nakano-san placed her hands to her hips, I'd say we made a pretty amazing job making that happen.

Though she's still human. So the woman could only go so far to doing that, while still having herself sat close beside me. Uncomfortably so.

"These would be your orders."

"Y-Yes... Thank you so much," Nakano-san being the more mature person here were able to gather her bearings first to communicate with the waitress.

The confusion that was welling up inside me allowed myself to only cough lightly and blankly watch every plate that goes out of the tray.

What in the world was that?

"That would be all! You may tap the button over there if you need anything."

"Yes... We'll remember that." I cowardly left the talking to the woman beside me again.

After bowing out of courtesy, the waitress made her way back out, in the same oblivious manner as when she went inside. I began to feel the heavy atmosphere dawning us the moment the door was put to a close.

The room was enraptured by silence. None of us making a single word. Both undoubtedly drowning ourselves into our own thought.

I started to sense the self-loathing feeling dawn on me when I stupidly expect Nakano-san to take control of the situation. I was already acting like a spineless kid just now, and I'm planning to engage with the same act now?

No. Don't let yourself get too worked up by this. For all I know, Nakano-san must've just been exhausted with her work today and that prompted her to do something she didn't even realize doing.

With that conclusion fortunately formulated from my mind, I let out another cough once again, seeing the smallest of her movements through the corners of my eyes.

"Well, I'd hate it if my ramen turns out cold," I tried to look composed as best as I can when I turned to meet her face.

"Should we get eating?"

Her immediate reaction made me briefly forget how this woman is factually older than me. Fumbling on her earliest words like an embarrassed high school girl, Nakano-san finally supported my notion.

"Yeah... That would be great."

The various nourishments feasting our eyes eventually made its way to our hungry stomachs. Give it a little bit of time and the heaviness slowly and gradually seeps away from the situation. The ramen did great in filling my tummy and stimulating my taste buds, as well.

Sneakily glancing at the drink Nakano-san had ordered for herself, I couldn't help but feel glad at my previous self. Discouraging her move to have herself some alcohol tonight was definitely the most accurate thing to do.

The atmosphere feels lighter in the long run. We made some small talk along the process but most of the time were spent to indulge in the succulent taste of our respective food and beverage.

Our plates were now as empty as how our stomachs initially were without much of a significant scene. We expressed the comprehensible deliciousness with a few praises and appreciation.

After a light burp, I reached out for the iced coffee to cleanse my mouth of the remaining pieces inside.

After elegantly placing the used chopsticks on the table, Nakano-san abruptly mused with a sudden change of the subject.

"I think you're a very kind person, Hikigaya-kun."

I coughed immediately, water spurting out of my mouth that was indirectly caused by her unexpected appraisal.

"W-Where did that come from, Nakano-san?"

The woman promptly rested her head on her palm before answering my question. A soft smile adorning her expression.

"From the evening I spent with you walking down the street, and from the night I currently spent with you here."

I stared at her, sceptical on how easy her deduction came from the very short time we spent. Nakano-san swiftly continued before I could refute.

"From how you described the girls, too. You made it pretty easy for me to tell."

That just fuelled my added incredulity to her conclusion. How was she able to deduce something so large with something so small? No matter how I look at it, an explanation is necessary.

"How could you tell from that?"

Nakano-san wasted no time answering, probably expecting that exact question to be imposed.

Though her answer was still too fallacious to my liking.

"From how you don't seem to be taking advantage of them." And that makes me a good guy?

"I won't even be able to if I _have_ the intention to, Nakano-san," I began to disagree instantly before she could get another word in. "Besides, our relationship often comes with mutual benefits."

The woman I'm currently facing lightly tilted her head, clearly having some of my explanation not understood.

"Mutual benefits?"

"It's..."

Though I was the one phrasing the word, her request to have me further elaborate that particular meaning made me stop in my words.

After gulping down the last remaining drops of coffee, I answered with my eyes focusing on the table in front of me.

"The times when I help them with their problems are just a guise for me to help my own self," I began, now slowly getting where I'm going to carry the sentence with my own true line of thinking.

"I'm invaluable. The moments when I'm able to become a helping hand are the much needed times for me to feel a little good about myself. Adding to my pathetic character, I don't have the slightest care if they're feeling indebted to me when I help them out. Even though I'd prefer it if they weren't, but they were too kind as people to not repay me back."

For the short second after my complicated elaboration, I couldn't deny the feeling of being really taken aback. Of all the people I could possibly express my innermost thoughts turns out to be someone I just met for a span not even of one day.

Could it be because of her current nature of being an outside character in my life? I'm not one to be easily open with strangers, but that just goes to show how friendly she was and how peculiarly closer we got through such short period of time.

"Really..,"

But whatever it was, my mouth still continued to move, seeking to end it in a conclusive manner.

"It's just my own selfish form of self-gratification."

Silence began to fill the air. I didn't expect her to form an immediate response, so we both sat motionless on the same side of the table. The short time I spent to gather some needed breath after another round of needless elaboration.

"I understand..."

Not before long, Nakano-san cheerfully continued the conversation with another change of subject.

"Look, Hikigaya-kun," she asked for attention, pointing her finger to the menu attached to the corners of the table.

"You should know this place have desserts as well, right?" I firstly looked over the piece of paper. My hand promptly moving for a wave after realizing the generous intention behind her question.

"You don't have to go that far, Nakano-san. I'm full really, so..."

"No," she said in an uncharacteristically stern voice. My head immediately jerked to her, not attempting to hide the slight shock I got from it.

The woman emphasized, now trailing her words softly.

"I want to..." Everything about her suddenly became more enticing for something that can be so reasonably small and feeble.

Blue pupils dilating. Red lips curling. Long eyelashes fluttering.

"I have to."

The sight made me instinctively turn away to the table. Cheeks inevitably turning red, forcing its way through the weak defence of my composure.

"I-I see..." A stutter was my answer. Then, with the desire to end this matter in the quickest way possible, I politely adhered.

"Then, if it doesn't bother you. Guess I'll take you up on that offer."

I finally relented with an audible sigh, thinking that I might just enjoy the virtue offered to me in this silver platter.

The chocolate fondue does look pleasing to the eye. Might as well indulge myself in the benevolence of this woman beside me.

I wonder what it'd taste like.

The instant when that mindless question came to mind, my head was felt being grabbed by both sides. Forcefully, my eyes were turned to my side, shockingly seeing the briefest of glimpses showing the face of a dazzling woman nearing in with closed eyes and reddened cheeks.

It was like she's trying to answer that question.

I wonder what it'd taste like.

Soft and supple. Red lips gently colliding with my own. Moving lightly upon the collision to calm herself down.

Moist and wet. Her tongue was felt trying to open my lips. Exuberant in it's movement, the thing danced around the crooks of my mouth immediately after it granted her access in.

Upon fully realizing the gravity of my situation, I briskly pulled away from my premature first kiss and instantly asked.

"N-Nakano-san, what are you do-"

Those words didn't last long as I was immediately assaulted with lips in hunger again after she'd taken in enough breath.

Nakano-san pushed in briefly deeper before pulling away with a lick to my lips.

"Here's your dessert, Hachiman-kun."

The woman immediately clashed our lips with those words. With the closest distance the both of us could ever initiate, I distinctly hear the harsh voice caught in her throat, indicating the slow deterioration of her rational sense.

Her sudden and abrup action somehow generated a newfound energy to course through my body. And how much I was clueless with this situation, I couldn't express the desire to escape from it.

Instead, I was much more captivated with it.

I fervidly made my first attempts to fight against her passion, inciting a pleased moan to come from the woman.

The first ones were childishly sloppy. It took a minute for me to perfectly match her pace, greatly assisted with the delicate wrap of her arms around my neck. Not to mention the changes that came with that short span of time.

Without my conscious knowledge, the blazer have already left my being to be sprawled on the mat. Body inadvertently positioned to now directly facing her.

Nakano-san indulged in the situation, closing herself in between my spreading legs without giving chance to disconnect our desirous lips.

It didn't take long for our lustful desires to take in the form of loud growls and sighs. After the series of endless and vigorous kisses, the inevitable finally decided to let itself known.

I strived to hide it the best that I could. Silently moving the bottom section of my body without the knowledge of this person relishing the taste of my tongue. But in the long end, every attempts made were completely in vain.

The obvious bulge on my trousers wasn't anymore something I could hold.

And unfortunately, Nakano-san isn't one to let that be unnoticed.

I instantly squirmed under the collision of our lips when my raging erection was in contact with slender fingers not of my own.

The woman began grabbing as much as she could from the expanding bulge under my pants. Now to the point of physical pain as the piece of cloth has been strongly restricting its freedom.

Nakano-san then decided to be righteous at the most unnecessary of times.

In the speed of light after breaking the next kiss, the woman slithered her way down my body, the lust driving hers now ultimately unstoppable.

My countless whispers of delivering some sense to the girl fell on deaf ears, forcefully spreading my legs to give her a better view of what's in between.

The black pants speedily unzipped and pulled from my groin, now revealing the raging meat for her eyes to see, announcing its arrival like a clown in a prank box.

"Oh my. Who would have thought it would be so erect?"

The woman phrased in amusement as she began to grasp on my boxers, which was obviously not doing a great job at hiding the length my shaft had gone through as a response to her seductive acts.

"I don't have to feel it for myself to know how painful this is for you."

After kissing the head through the fabric of my last line of defence, Nakano-san took it off with some difficulty and smiled adorably at the reward of her strenuous action.

My raw and erect penis apparently obvious for both pair of eyes to see.

I growled uncontrollably, unable to withstand the stimulation when the woman started to grab and stroke the pumping meat with her warm and slender fingers.

"Now, just relax, Hachiman-kun."

With her wet and supple lips hovering over my painful erection, I gulped under the seduction of her following words.

"Leave it to a pharmacist to provide you with the best medicine."

* * *

Memories now recalled and clear. All that's left now is my inexplicable situation here.

"Please, Hachiman-kun..," the red-haired woman I literally just met pleaded in certainty. There was no telling whether her eyes carried any common sense anymore. But was clear within the dilation of her pupils of what is driving this person wild in front of me right now.

It was filled with immense lust and desire.

"Let me have this moment."

Every part of my brain frantically wondered whether or not my permission would bear any significance.

As it didn't take a second for Nakano-san to swiftly wrap her moist lips around my head once again, carrying on her deed like there's no tomorrow. The foreign stimulation sent electric waves to jolt around my body.

Finally reaching the same base with this unbelievable situation in front of me, I anxiously realized that this woman will definitely go further than just getting my first kiss.

[SEX SLAVE]

"Wai- Hold on, Nakano-san... Time ou-!" With the weakest voice I could ever muster, I was once again interrupted by the overwhelming sensation enveloping my throbbing member. My two arms reflexively shot straight towards the mat behind me, supporting my weight as my back inadvertently arched.

The woman under me paid no heed to our surrounding whatsoever. Her adept mouth continuously jumping up and down against my groin, releasing moans of pleasure under her throat.

My head immediately jerked towards the entrance of the room.

Undoubtedly, if this is a normal area, people within the vicinity would clearly hear everything that is going on right now. However, Nakano-san really doesn't seem to care anymore, continuously filling the room with sounds of her fervid voice.

Though upon remembering one conversation I had with Hiratsuka-sensei, I was reminded that the private rooms here are actually constructed with sound-proof walls. Since many of the bookers consist of groups or colleagues hoping to gather in a hectic environment, the walls were made to absorb any boisterous sound that a cluster of people will most definitely make in here.

With that out of my mind, I turned back to Nakano-san, whose consideration didn't even come across hers.

Apart of me really wanted to admire this unforgettable sight. The possibility of this happening to me is in fact might just be zero to none. But the logical side of my surprisingly functioning brain was still barely holding on to the wheels of my mind.

" _Ahh~!"_

Finally having some mercy on me, Nakano-san loudly released my shaft with a satisfied sigh. An enticing smile donning her face, she gazed at the owner of the pole she just lovingly sucked.

As much as I had thought it can't be possible, her pupils were much more clouded than before. She locked on me with half-lidded eyes.

This time, Nakano-san decided to form a coherent sentence, unlike the gibberish moaning she before had voiced out.

"For someone with zero experience, you're holding up much longer than I expected," she sang, tongue hanging out of its cave and mere inches from the meat in front of her.

"Hachiman-kun, did you perhaps lie to me?"

I didn't. This is most definitely my first. But I might have just been lucky for conveniently relieving my stress in my bedroom yesterday night.

After temporarily having enough with the taste of my still erected member, she continued.

"To think this friend of yours is also quite astonishing for a boy your age. Now I know where you've been keeping all that courage when you're talking to girls."

Was that a compliment? After praising me for my personality, did this woman just deliberately jumped to praising my dick?

She went back in. "And you even kept it perfectly shaved too..." Only with a few seconds after did she went back out.

"You're really making me think you're expecting something, Hachiman-kun~" None of my intentions had anything related to activities of this nature. Bodily hygiene is just something I strongly attend to.

With that short sentence, her tongue once again goes wild.

All the questions and flattery teasingly imposed were pathetically responded with my unintelligible growls. I couldn't answer her question, just as how I couldn't ask her mine.

Help me out here, woman. How is it expected for me to form a coherent sentence when you're thoroughly licking every part possible of my hurting erection?

I helplessly watched as she expertly finishes it with her tongue traveling along the length below my penis, slowly from my scrotum to the head.

Briefly glancing at me while curling her dancing tongue after reaching the finish line, Nakano-san somehow still hasn't enough to fill her satisfaction and promptly stuffed her mouth once again. Her hand frantically stroking the length that it could.

Perhaps fully adapted with its environment, I could feel her tongue playing an active role inside her mouth. My body sensed it more than ever when she successfully reached my base after a series of head-banging, spinning her moist surface around the meat inside her mouth.

For an average virgin, a stimulation of this degree will most definitely suffice for him to bust a load. And going by that math, my body should already feel the same sentiment.

And sentiment came, it did.

The cum that was threatening to come out of my system was forcefully restrained, thinking that I should get a better insight of this whole situation before making that decision.

Looking exhaustedly at this woman below me, I could easily conclude she's currently doing her best to make me surrender. Challenging my senses in every way possible with her desperate sounds and intense sucking.

If I release it right here and now, will she eventually stop?

But then that problem immediately sprouted another question that came through my thought.

For all my bafflement of this whole mess, I had for some reason once again think in my mind and ask myself...

Do I _want_ her to stop?

The question was somehow drowning me internally. Feeding me with confusion on which side of the coin to choose.

But again, my thoughts are often to be interrupted. And despite the anomaly, right now was not an exception.

I hadn't realize that during the internal debate that was going on inside my head, Nakano-san had lovingly smooched the head of my penis and swiftly crawled her way back to meet my face. Not to mention the many things she had done during that short span of time.

Her hands were busy. The now crumpled chiffon shirt was on its last button to cover her modesty after each one were unbuttoned in a speed of light by her fingers. Shirt immediately thrown to the side after. The other hand went the other way and reached to her waist, briskly unzipping the pencil skirt with ease.

"I missed your lips."

I had no time to react. Her lips affectionately touched mine once again, slender arms wrapping tightly around my neck. The flowery brassiere that was her breasts' last line of defence now bare to my eyes, along with her well-toned hips that peeked around the opening of the unzipped skirt.

With inner strength I never thought I had, the imminent release was able to be deferred.

The act was too sexy for me to not entertain. I intuitively respond her kiss by letting her enter my domain as I did before. Our tongues overjoyed in each other's company, hugging one another with its own smoothness and moisture.

Nakano-san seemed to be very impatient about something as she pushed her lips forward for a deep kiss, consequently forcing me to bend my arm and bring my body closer to the ground.

Before I knew it, I was lying on my back with our lips still vigorously connected. Nakano-san now towering over me.

During our passionate lock, the woman took the initiative to take off my own white uniform, starting from the button nearest to my neck. Her fingers, as they were before, worked amazingly fast. That was the conclusion I was able to come up with as I felt the warm air caressing my stomach. This red-haired briefly rewarding herself for taking it off by throwing my cloth away and stroking my frozen shaft.

Moments after, Nakano-san alluringly carried both her legs across both of mine while locking her gaze on me. If not for my eyes seeing it clearly right now, the sudden weight registered on my stomach made it obvious that this woman is now straddling over my body. Combined with the exposed brassiere accentuating her erotic cleavage on top of me, that simple act had made my penis squirmed.

Nakano-san took some of her time to stare at my naked body, rubbing intently at various areas and parts.

I was somewhat anxious that the state of my body would somehow betray her expectations. But seeing her overly pleased expression after completing the observation of my bare being, I wasn't sure to feel relieved or scared.

"I can't stop anymore."

"Nakano-san?" That was a first. One word that came out perfectly out of my mouth after the series of gibberish sentences. Maybe now would be the right time for me to ask her to calm herself down.

But to hope for something like that happening at this point was simply impossible.

I came to realize that fact when this woman on top of me hurriedly taking off the skirt through her fine legs.

My eyes growing wider at her every movement.

She's actually intending to go this far?

"Wait, Nakano-san. Let's think this throu-"

Following my final cries of rationality was her violent lips shutting mine from finishing those words, one of her hands holding my chest down.

"It's Nanako..."

Leaving the other to speedily pull down the last remaining cloth that covers another moist mouth of hers.

"Call me Nanako, Hachiman-kun."

Ending the kiss with a soft bite on my lip, the woman swiftly pulled her head and positioned herself back to the straddling manner.

My eyes immediately wandered to her hand that was raised to the side, only to feel even more bewildered at the piece of sensual fabric it was holding.

She teasingly dropped the panties to the floor. With my full attention, her thin fingers guided my eyes by traveling along the valley of her imprisoned breasts. Then alluringly towards the firm muscles of her midriff and stopping finally at the bare skin of her radiant and clear crotch.

"Would you look at this, Hachiman-kun?" Nanako seductively rubbed her groin against my stomach, hips slowly moving back and forth.

I was only able to weakly restrain the massive erection. This woman making it harder by teasingly shoving her naked and shaved pussy against the pulsing meat behind her.

"Looks like we share the same habit." I have not a single response. It was like staring at the eyes of Medusa, keeping me helplessly frozen for the short amount of time.

Save for the bra grasping her breasts, this woman has not a single fabric covering her body anymore.

It's as clear as day what she's intending to do now.

Protection. Pain. Responsibility. Does she not even consider about these things anymore?

Before I could even regret about postponing my release, this manifestation of lust placed herself in the right position, and mindlessly delivered a new sensation to hit my body.

" _Ahhh_ ~!"

The boisterous moan coming from the both of us was a given, though hers was undoubtedly more stimulating than mine.

I wouldn't believe this to be ever happening for the rest of my life.

My lonesome member, for the very first time, have now penetrated a person.

[COWGIRL]

Nanako wasted no time to get comfortable on her ride, slowly swallowing my shaft before carrying herself up to repeat the process. Her hands delicately resting on my chest, supporting herself as she continued the tiresome deed.

It was so much different from her mouth. While being enveloped, I could feel the walls clasped around my meat, as if it was goading for me to release at the most dangerous place. The overwhelming moisture bathing it was enough for me to know how wet Nanako had become.

It was loud and erotic. There'll be no saving face if someone comes in to see this occurring fiasco. Her cries of lust had also increased tenfold the moment the both of us connected.

She continued her heated thrusts against my groin, her back arched with hands now holding on to my legs that were raised at her back. Her head shakingly facing the ceiling above us, seeming to lose herself even more in pleasure.

All this while, I have only rested my arms on her soft thighs, not daring enough to venture any further. I stare at her achingly with the pain of holding in the cum that has been threatening to escape from the beginning.

The thought of releasing inside her made me feel wrong. The thought of doing this with her made me feel wrong. The thought of entering inside her made me feel wrong.

Was it always this easy? Did I only need to help a woman carry her stuff to her house for me to have her as a sex partner? Should this become a standard reward a woman needs to provide, then wearing attractive clothes in public should be the least of their worries.

Do I even deserve this?

"Hachiman-kun..."

Breaking me out of my endless stupor, Nanako muttered in between her songs of pleasure.

The woman whispered with her silky hair swaying at every exaggerated movement.

"Listen to me."

Her movement was fiercer. Forceful and energetic. There's no doubting that she is demanding for my full attention.

"The rightful moment when the two people agreed to lose themselves with each other, there is none but one responsibility that needs to be fulfilled..," she muttered, conveniently slowing down the pace of her vigorous lunges.

Her hand didn't stay put. My eyes mildly confused whether to give focus on her face or the arm making its way on her back.

"And that is to deliver their partner unbounded pleasure."

It was clear now what she was doing. The hand that was unlocking her bra had successfully accomplished its mission, teasingly holding on the piece of underwear away from her body.

I can only stare at the stimulating scenery of her taking the last piece of clothing off bewitchingly in front of me, narrowed eyes locking onto mine to gauge a reaction.

Perfect proportions. Buds perked in excitement. Her pair now free from the clutches of her bra to bounce firmly.

Despite the plenty of sexiness this woman had already thrown at me, my throbbing cock was still able to further erect itself. The woman moaned in pleasure, undoubtedly feeling the change, as well.

"So, please..."

Nanako-san delicately grabbed my motionless arm from her thigh to feel the softness of her exposed breasts.

For that short span of time, all my sensory devices simultaneously sent the overwhelming stimuli into my brain.

This is it.

Dilated pupils were visible in her passionate eyes as she pleasingly brought forth her request.

"Look at me."

My hand lightly squishing the tenderness of her boob. The other bouncing up and down at the inertia produced through her countless thrusts to the groin. My penis continuously appearing and vanishing from sight under her wet vagina. And the amorous expression on her face that tells me with clarity, her body was still wanting more.

Then to see the clear liquid slipping out from the gaps of her pussy, I can imagine the sanity that is slowly deteriorating inside my mind.

For all my weakness to form a sentence, I still have the strength to keep my semen inside. So the sight laid before me can only mean one thing.

Nakano Nanako had release her cum unannounced.

That was the last straw.

Fuck it.

Rationality have now been thrown off the ship.

Finally, after all her countless actions, lust was finally taking over me.

I took the golden chance at the short duration when she briefly raised herself from my penis.

In the speed of light, I got up from my back, elbow briefly supporting my ascend. My eyes are now shrouded as I saw myself fervidly hugging the back of my partner before she could fall on her back at my sudden advancement.

The aftermath was amazing. Erotic and enticing.

After briskly crossing my legs, I pulled the woman closer like never before, now bearing her whole weight on my legs. Both of our chests kissed, and the only thing preventing our lips from doing the same is our colliding noses.

Not intending to end this any earlier, I slowly slide the arms that were hugging her back down to the fattest parts of her voluptuous body.

Nanako squealed, sensing my lustful touch as I squeezed both parts of her thick bottom. Not long after, I promptly grabbed a handful of them and somehow easily carried her body, positioning her groin to allow myself the pleasure of connecting with her once again.

" _Ahhh~!_ Hachiman-kun?!"

Upon my entry, I relished in the fact that this woman had at last faced something so unexpected for her and that I've finally gotten the upper hand.

[WRAPPED LOTUS]

I vigorously began to lead. Hands that are cradling on to her ass were used to push her waist forward and back, penetrating her moist hole once again repeatedly.

As to suppress the overwhelming excitement that exudes her body, Nanako immediately dug her nails on my back. Her lithe and slender legs wrapped around my waist, using it as luxury to move her groin, as well.

It didn't take long for us to match each other's pace.

The alluring distance between our lips became unbearable. Another lip-locking session then commenced after a moment of staring into each other with extreme intensity.

Consequently, both above and below are now zealously connecting with their seductive other.

 _Providing their partner with unbounded pleasure._

I can't confidently say that an event like this would come again for me. But if the partner of my first had passed on to me this newfound wisdom, it's only right of me to keep it to the heart.

It seems the short time I'd been taking over was very pleasing for the red-haired.

Though I say that. But with her voice now taking on another pitch, the rigurous movement of her legs and the overwhelming satisfaction portrayed on her face, it seems that word might be an understatement.

Her mouth now voicing countless moans of pleasure and praise, once again filling the spaces of the room. I continued to move with unbounded energy, emphasising more on the movements that incite an amazing reaction from her.

Though under my abruptly confident bravado, the fact that I was a virgin still stands and the cum filling inside my penis is something I can only chain for so long.

"That's perfect! Oh, that's just right, Hachiman-kun!" It's coming.

"Deeper... Carry me in deeper!" I can't hold it in.

"Yeah, this is perfect... We're a perfect fit, Hachi-"

"N-Nanako, listen to me."

In her drunken-like behaviour, the woman sloppily focused on my eyes, fortunately attentive to what I suddenly have to say.

Feeling the imminent release attempting to force its way out unwillingly, I hurriedly notified her.

"I can't hold it in anymore."

I immediately and reluctantly pulled my hands away from the ass it just endlessly squeezed. My whole body now impulsively moving away to give Nanako an easy way out.

But as fast as I had changed my pace after the announcement, Nanako was also fast in her response.

And right now, it seems this woman have other ideas. Other _worrying_ ideas.

Upon feeling the lack of support on her posterior as I promptly removed my hands, her legs immediately tightened its hug on my waist, not wanting to let go.

Not only the fact that she didn't want to let go.

She wanted to continue.

"W-Wait, Nanako? What are yo-"

"I don't want you to leave," the woman interrupted, now yelling to her heart's content.

"I can't, Hachiman-kun... Please, give me all of it!" I left my ears to attend to her voice. Eyes now completely shut, still fighting in the impending eruption.

Is this woman serious?

"I don't want to be the only one. Release yours in me too, Hachiman-kun. Please..."

Accompanying her irrational pleads were her enthusiastic slams towards my body. Her pace drastically increasing in seconds, bluntly testing the patience of my now semen-filled cock.

There's no questioning it anymore.

Before making the most rational decision of this inevitable outcome, I tried to identify the facts of this dangerous case.

Nanako was not intoxicated. Drunken by me or not, technically this choice is made by her own free will.

To get off her forceful grasp right now is by aggressively pushing her away with my arms. With the time we've shared together, I simply couldn't entertain the thought.

With the surrounding information considered, one last question finally remains unanswered in my mind.

...

Do I _not_ want to shoot inside her?

After seconds of critical thinking, I swiftly hugged her slender body to come closer to mine as the last bastion of rational thought was thrown out my window. Nanako was visibly elated with my reaction, now burying her face into my neck as appreciation for fulfilling her wish.

There's no backing away from this.

After the next few passionate thrusts, the white liquid that I tried hard keeping inside the factory have now been given to the overly-delighted buyer.

In the simplest sense of the situation, I just came inside her.

Not anymore were vigorous and active movements playing around the room. Just two tired partners lovingly hugging their valuable other.

We stayed in that position, letting the last remaining cum to flow inside. Some I could actually feel slipping out due to the excess liquid now undoubtedly filling her pussy.

I know it so well. Nothing good may come out of this. Most probably something worse is yet to come for me.

But as of this moment, there's just no holding back the inexplicable pleasure that is currently coursing through my inexcusable being.

Nanako had been continuously muttering words of gibberish gratitude beside my ear, still burying herself in my neck. Our chests erratic in movement, panting in such an extreme degree that our voices are now driven by exhaustion.

During the process of gathering our much needed breath back, I carefully and hesitantly pulled my penis out from her cave by gently carrying her soft bottom once again. The act spilling much more mixture of liquid to sprawl over my body.

After the gruelling minutes of restraining my release, this martyr of a dick now ended in its limp state, currently resting against the warm skin of the woman's stomach. Nanako didn't seem to mind.

"As unexpected as our night had been, that was amazing, Hachiman-kun," the woman lovingly said, colliding her gaze to mine.

"Too amazing..," she trailed while snuggling further into my neck, somewhat embarrassed with the compliment she just delivered to me.

But for some foreign reason, I can't find it in me to entertain her praise. Not until this question have been rightfully answered.

"How long would it usually take for you to tell?"

Nanako looked at me in mild confusion after pulling away from my neck, clearly not understanding the implication of my words.

"What do you mean, Hachiman-kun?"

I immediately followed, "I usually see it in shows and movies most of the time, when the female cast would check on the urine indicator about their coming pregnancy?" Eyes sharpened, and my tone somehow stable.

"I want to know the exact period."

Nanako tilts her head with a small smile before responding.

"And why is that?"

My answer was instantaneous.

"As much as I didn't want to leave our situation before, I don't have the audacity in me to run away from the outcome of this after. Should you be the receiving end of something you wouldn't want after this, I'll bear half of that responsibility. I honestly don't know how to go from here yet, but please don-"

Interrupting my elaborate explanation was her delicate lips once again as we passionately clashed. I stayed motionless, watching her began to run her mouth energetically to smooch every possible part of mine.

"Jeez, Hachiman-kun..," Nanako began after breaking the kiss. A trail of saliva stretched as a memoir of another one of our sensual moments.

"Are you _trying_ to make me fall for you?"

The woman started to caress the messes of my hair, staring into me with such affection I don't think I deserve.

"You don't have to worry about it. Today is safe for me." An air of amusement came after her in the manner of a smooth chuckle.

"Guess I didn't say that out loud, did I?"

"You didn't, woman..." I lowered my head with an audible sigh, not even attempting to hide the reaction I get from her surprising statement.

Taking advantage of my closed eyes, Nanako pulled my head to now rest on her welcoming neck.

"I'm sorry~"

The wistful breath now much clearer for me to hear, and the hand playing with the back of my head softly was something I'd come to relish.

We enjoyed a minute or so, staying motionless in that position. Until Nanako began to fill the air that had been governed with silence.

" _Ne_ , Hachiman-kun?"

"Yeah?" I responded, giving my attention to what the lips gently in contact with my ear has to say.

"Believe me when I say this..." The woman indulged in the comfortable sensation, now literally touching it in every movement of her lips.

"You'll be doing these little endeavours a lot more from now on, Hachiman-kun." With those concise words, my cheeks instantly blushed without my knowing.

But before I could construct a response, Nanako abruptly continued.

"And what's more..."

Her tone was strict. The hands traveling on the back of my head now stopped in motion. That much was already surprising for me.

But none could even compare with the surprise she uttered as the continuation of her words.

"You'll also be doing it with a lot more people."

"Huh?"

I began with a baffled reaction. Stoic eyes now glued onto hers. My breath stuck for a short moment.

There were so many things that I can easily disagree with her words that I don't even know where to start. Everything happening to me right now were aready out of the bounds of imagination and now she suddenly says something that is way beyond?

When I was about to retort and ask the implication of her statement, Nanako closes her distance and was apparently faster in voicing out what she has to say.

"What I'm about to tell you can be considered outrageous right now, but I want you to listen thoughtfully for what I'm about to explain," the woman swiftly cups my cheek for much needed emphasis.

I gulped hard. Moments after gaining my attention, Nanako finally continued.

She talked, elaborated and explained. Making sure I was attentively hearing every one of her word.

Everything about her intricate story was too much for me to comprehend. Leaving me staring blankly at the beautiful face mere inches from mine without much of a normal response.

I think I asked some questions. But with the state that I am right now, it's almost impossible for me to remember what it was. I'm already having a difficult time hearing the woman's consequent answers.

For all our intense focus, the both of us were still in that position which we had passionately connected just before. Her long, warm legs still clinging to my back with her ample breasts attached to my chest.

None of us paying too much heed with the sensual body contact. And Nanako surely hadn't mind having her bare ass still cushioned by my hands instead of the tatami mat.

Honestly put, due to the sheer absurdity that was being revealed to me, I haven't realized those perverted body parts were still there.

I had thought everything happening today was already outrageous. But never had I imagined the things Nanako shared to me after that was much more insanely absurd.

It was at that moment, I truly realized the overwhelming change that will once again be going through my stagnant teenage life.

* * *

"That felt better..."

Promptly after reaching the house, I immediately hurried for the bathroom to take a much needed shower. After all that happened, a fresh and energetic body was just what I needed to get these gears back to functioning.

Given how tired I was, I couldn't find the strength to greet the people in the house tonight. So I simply announced my arrival loudly enough for the place to hear, with hope that would suffice for them to notice my presence.

Strangely enough, no one decided to knock on my door. I was expecting a short interrogation by anyone regarding the reason I came home late, but no one was coming into my room. Maybe all of them were already fatigued enough with their own significant things to worry about.

I didn't particularly care. In fact, I shouldn't even complain.

These people are my top priority when it comes to sharing secrets, but I honestly can't see how things could go smoothly when this particular matter is being revealed. Should be better for me to keep this to myself for now.

After idly donning my sleepwear, I swiftly made my way to the comforts of the bed. The rack of countless light novels just had to be ignored for tonight.

Sprawling my body on the bed, I softly growled at the warmth it incites. I stopped to stare at the ceiling above after rolling myself uncharacteristically.

I wordlessly pondered.

As much as she had advised me to leave all the thinking for tomorrow, that's just simply easier said than done, right?

Honestly, I was just getting myself carried away playing at the arcade with Kaori. How in the world did it come to this?

Putting our sensuous affair aside, there was also that inexplicable revelation she suddenly shared to me.

It was complicated. Intricate. Downright ridiculous.

Was Nanako just trying to find a roundabout way of telling me that the sex would be a one-time thing? That it'd be best if we wouldn't see each other anymore with the unbelievable things she revealed to me?

As pessimistic as I am, I really couldn't justify nor find the truth in that possibility.

"I mean, she even said _that_ before we parted ways..," I absently muttered, trying my best to recall the key points of her explanation that I could remember.

" _...not an ordinary eye drop..."_

" _...supplement that induces overwhelming dopamine increment..."_

" _...feelings of love converted to extreme surge of lust..."_

" _...comes into effect to those just simply looking at you..."_

My head twitched at the cluster of thoughts hitting my brain. Feeling a headache coming in, I concluded that _that_ much analysis was enough for today, and truly take on her advice this time.

It was too much input, and taking on all of them tonight will just end up being stressful for me. Might as well muse on it on my way to school tomorrow.

Before slowly closing my eyes, I was reminded of Nanako's last parting words when I began the journey back after accompanying her home.

" _Everything must've been very confusing for you tonight. And I'm very sorry for being the person to do that... But for now, get yourself some sleep."_

With her soft and gentle words in mind, I slowly drifted off.

...

" _...I hope to see you again, Hachiman-kun."_

...

"Feeling's mutual..."

* * *

I woke up early, as unexpected as that would be. Despite the arduous activity I gone through that night, I was somehow able to still entertain the incessant calling of my alarm.

Waking up with my back lying on the bed, I slowly opened my eyes, silently swallowing the morning atmosphere while staring at the ceiling. After a solid minute of taking a breather, I sat upright on the bed, with now only my waist covered by the husky blanket.

My mind was brought back to yesterday's happenings.

" _Would you like to have dessert, Hikigaya-kun?"_

" _Yes! That's the spot... Ahhh, that's it... My goodness, how are you able to hit the right buttons, Hach- Ah~!"_

" _I can't let go, Hachiman-kun! I don't want to. Release it all inside me!"_

The nagging feeling that everything that occurred yesterday was just a play of the dream still lingers inside me. The thought of losing my virginity at this age, not to mention with an undoubtedly top-tier woman was something I couldn't simply swallow.

But even I'm not that stupid. Everything felt too real for me to be a dream.

I grumbled long, feeling slight discomfort on my groin. The minor sensation I feel coming from there was heedlessly ignored.

Maybe it's a common aftermath for virgins after they had their first time? Whatever, too tired to care.

I just woke up. My vision was still blurry. I brought a hand to my face to shake of the dizziness.

Now that I think about it, I didn't even get Nanako's contact number. Everything she explained in legth after our deed yesterday was still too complicated for me to understand, and honestly put, still unbelievable as well.

It was bizarre, really.

How could a simple eye drop make people completely lose themselves over you in lust, ri-

...

...Wait.

My eyes gradually became wider, staring at the study desk placed beside the bed. More specifically, at the study chair I used to sit on.

My brows furrowed. Memory going back to the things I did in my room last night before briskly treating myself to sleep.

I took a shower. I brushed and flossed my teeth. I donned my shirt and shorts.

But I didn't remember placing my school uniform on that chair.

Was my school blazer always there? If I recall correctly, I had it hung on the hanger behind my door. Not to mention, this one looked smaller in size as well.

I anxiously glanced at my door, affirming my initial thoughts.

As I expected, both my blazer and white uniform is right there, neatly hung on the wall.

Then whose Soubu High School blazer is this supposed to be?

As if trying to steal my attention, a foreign sound made itself audible to my ear. I immediately jerked my head to the front, only to slowly glance lower on this blanket covering half of my body.

It was unclear, but a prolong stare was enough for me to discreetly see the movement.

Vague and quiet motion. The blanket, for all its inanimate characteristics, was actually moving without my doing.

The whole blanket would sometimes slowly move, making me briefly curse myself for noticing something so obvious this late. Though the part that makes more of a scene is the area nearest to my waist, vaguely moving up and down like a heart pumping endlessly.

What was more intriguing, is the recurring sound that my ears are sensing.

The fact not anymore undoubtable. It was coming from this manifestation of warmth wrapping me.

The sound lightly emitted what I felt as a sense of longing. Desperation. As if it was a voice that was forcefully caught in the throat. Changing radically from loud to silent in every second. In this span of time, I felt strangely immovable.

After moments of thought, I could only come with one conclusion.

Someone is moaning.

What the... It can't be...

It was right at this moment, the intense feeling on my groin came blasting my senses once again. Except this time, it was much more stimulating and enticing.

I instantly squirmed, hand now grabbing the blanket immediately.

Oh my goodness. What is happening?

With the overwhelming stimulus suddenly surging through my body, I pulled away the blanket covering my being in the speed of light.

I blankly stared at the sight unravelled beneath the blanket. Words clumped in my throat. My breath hung.

...

Am I still dreaming about the thing that happened yesterday? Despite how sceptical I was, did I seriously think back on the pleasure of it? Was I always this horny?

This is a dream.

But things are not often in the boundaries of my expectations. Especially when it involves a certain person such as this one currently in front of me.

I can't believe my eyes.

The scenario I am currently witnessing right now, was not the same dimly lighted private room from before. This is my own private sanctuary.

I'm not laying on the same tatami mat from before. This is my own comfortable bed.

I'm not wearing the same ragged high school uniform from before. This is my own rugged T-shirt.

And above all...

I'm not being sucked intensely by the same woman from before.

This is a completely different person.

This girl bobbing passionately up and down on my already hardening cock, moaning lustfully in immense pleasure...

" _Mmmhh_... Hacchi..."

Is someone I have long come to know.

"What the fu-! Yui?!"

* * *

 _ **MY TEEN ROMANTIC COMEDY IS AS EROTIC AS I HAD NEVER EXPECTED**_

 **1\. Partner's Name:** Nakano Nanako

 **Relations:** Acquaintance

 **Initiator:** Nakano Nanako

 **Date:** 7th February 2017

 **Time:** 9:30 PM

 **Location:** Sushi Delight's private booth

 **Initiated Positions:** Sex Slave, Cowgirl, Wrapped Lotus

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ _First, I highly applaud you guys who were able to read this to the end. I can understand how pathetically wish-fulfilment this story is, and I can't be mad to those who skimmed through some cringe-worthy parts here and there._

 _To those who want to criticize me for bringing in such low-quality story with such ungodly plot to this beautiful fandom, please let me justify myself, okay?_

 _As there are people out there who thinks Emilia is a better girl than Rem, I believe there are people with shit tastes. So, if this story was able to make me smile and laugh throughout the process of writing it, there's probably a high chance that there're others feeling the same way when reading it, albeit small in numbers._

 _I said it before and I'll say it again: This fic is essentially made to feed the testosterone hormones in my body. And just like any other hentai or harem manga, many of the situations wouldn't be close to logical or even downright ridiculous. So the things like Hachiman being able to last so long, or strong enough to carry the OC in his arms but not two boxes, please don't mind those parts too much._

 _What you can be pissed off at me for (and I really hope you make me know) is the characterization and personality of these characters. Like, it wouldn't be Oregairu without 8man being 8man. So, any parts that have Hachiman, or any character after this for that matter, being glaringly too OOC, please let me know._

 _What was that? Every part? Y-Yeah, shut up, man._

 _jk, plx coment n subscrieb_

 _As per what was planned, this story is going to continue, but I can't really promise frequent updates. You know how hard it is to find the aura to continue writing while simultaneously hiding in a safe place to do it? Difficult, man! There's another ongoing story I want to work on, too._

 _One thing I wanted to highlight for this chapter was the big reference I made when our MC was listing all the girls he often interacts with. Some of you might already realize it, but that was a completely shameless copy of a dialogue pattern I took from a beautiful harem manga called Go-Toubun no Hanayome. Please give it a read, the MC is honestly the best. #MikuBestGirl_

 _The next chapter is going to be an important one, so stay tuned for that, I guess._

 _And that's a wrap!_

 _Finally, as always, good and bad, I will embrace every comment that comes my way with this. So please do review, I don't care how short it may be._

 _Big breasts fill a man's hand. Small breasts fill a man's heart._

 _See ya in the next one!_

 _P.S This is a just a tiny bit of information. Insignificant at all, really._

 _This is an alternate account. My main being the one with the alias TheFlyingHachiman. I didn't want to taint it with my perverted thoughts._

 _Written two wish-fulfilling stories there, as well. So please check it out if you have the time._

 _I'm very sorry for those eagerly waiting for more Meguri beams, only to find this dumbass of a guy to have himself too worked up on another story. Honestly guys, I tried! But this PLOT's just not going to leave my brain until most possibly when others tell me to do so._

 _So, if you hate this, do your best and make me feel the same sentiment!_

 _That's all. With much love, this guy._


	2. Rise and Shine

**_Author's Notes:_** _Well, what do you know? Looks like I was too soon to judge. Considering the reception that the first chapter had received, I assume it's safe to say my teenage thoughts can be largely accepted, after all!_

 _With the nature of this story in mind, the reviews are unexpectedly entertaining and comforting for me to go back and read. And just like during the time of publishing my previous stories, the feeling of joviality whenever a notification came in is something I'll never get bored by, regardless the sentiment expressed in the comment._

 _For those who had unbelievably followed and enjoyed my stories, I think you guys have already gotten a good grasp on my record of updating stories for unreasonably long periods of time. Consequently, forcing you guys to read the previous chapters all over again to regain the idea of what in the world's going on._

 _Though for this story, doing just that shouldn't optimistically be a difficult thing to do, right? Or should I say, 'hard' thing to do?_

 _Right, stupid joke and off topic. Since this fic is new, I'm going to stick with my usual routine for a while._

 _Sorry guys for the long wait! As mentioned before, seems like the entrance to my university did deliver its toll on me. During these past few months, I just had to get myself focused on organizing the schedule that is most compatible with my life around here. Schedule have successfully been made so hopefully I can go around to obediently follow its commands. There're relevant things I'll be addressing in the AN at the end so save some time if you can to read it through._

 _I don't have anything to say right now that is significant to the fic. The lack of questions and criticisms lead me to believe that Chapter 1 was fortunately palatable for many. Hopefully this one can carry that baton with ease. If there's anything obscure, just let me know._

 _Someone in the reviews also pointed out how my constant self-deprecation about this story seems like I was fishing for compliments. And going to back to reading it, I really had to stand by that opinion with a dose of cringe. It had become my defence mechanism without me realizing, and I'll try toning it down from now on. Thanks for that!_

 _And without further ado, let's have these lewd thoughts fly._

* * *

After having known this person for a long while, there's one matter of fact that I've reluctantly come to acknowledge.

Yuigahama Yui is a beautiful person.

Not in the sense that no other girl could ever be similar or beating her calibre in that department. In fact, I can easily name others who do. But that doesn't undermine the credibility of my mentioned statement.

Bright eyes. Smooth and flawless skin. A body with proportions that can even make supermodels envy.

Most laymen can easily be swayed with her physical niceties and knowing that the girl never took that aspect of hers for granted made me see Yui in a better light than most people.

Unfortunately, despite how that commendable trait of hers could easily label the girl as a perfect woman, did her rather pitiful and annoying side balance herself out perfectly.

For all her excellence and perfection in outward appearance, Yui allows herself the label of a neutral figure in society with her excellence and perfection in screwing anything and everything up.

Yui almost poisoning me during Valentine's Day.

Yui barely setting the Home Economics room at school on fire.

Yui flanking the exam of one of the easiest papers ever existed.

There are probably people who gets stupidly turned on with that, but I'm certainly not amid those people. Should there be a way of having the girl become a less air-headed being in life, I will have it be commenced.

So, if you can't realize a scenario of your desire realistically, you rely on your creativity to make it happen. And for the most part, doing just that made enduring her grating flaws much more plausible for me.

Given how long we've spent around each other's company and how rampant my thoughts can be at times, there's no questioning that this walking failure would make her way as a subject of my imagination.

Simply put, I've fantasized about her.

Yeah, no. Some matters shouldn't be taken out of face value and that confession is one of them.

Out of respect to her trust in me and preventing myself from providing fuel for the inevitable self-loathing, I never let my mind tread towards unforgivable boundaries. The girl doesn't and never deserves that.

Yui baking harmless and edible cookies.

Yui fixing up a succulent grilled steak.

Yui acing in Japanese Literature for her term exam.

Absurd and preposterous. There're just too many of her deficiencies that goaded my brain to easily and effortlessly think of a world where there exist a much more successful Yui in life.

But at the end of the day, the girl is adorable. And however cruel and ridiculous the excuse can be, it made placing that aggravating side of her to rest possible and easy. Both for me and the people around her.

I've fantasized about Yui.

In ways that are basically ethical, tame and naturally mature for a boy of adolescence like me.

...

But this is different.

That was the conclusion I easily came by with this situation in front of me. Eyes wide and mouth hanging at the absurdity of it all.

...

This is totally different.

Despite the various situations in which I've envisaged Yui to ever imaginarily do...

Not once have I ever pathetically imagined a situation wherein the girl would be sensually sucking my dick.

To see it occurring outside the boundaries of my teenage mind, this scene is just overwhelmingly mind-blowing.

[WHISPER]

"Wai- Hold on, Yui... Time ou-!"

I felt a small sense of déjà vu lingering inside as I shouted whispers to the uncaring body in front of me. Clueless hands just wandering around her head, not knowing how to advance. Both my legs impulsively raised, surrounding her body that had been wriggling in excitement.

What is happening? What in the world is she doing? What is even going on?

The girl was clearly unperturbed with my scream, mindlessly enjoying the shaft she had for how long suck. Incredibly sensual and passionate. Her expression clearly indicated the extreme pleasure she currently has of tasting the thing.

" _Mmhm.. Ahh.._ Hacchi _..._ "

Yui is blowing me. That much is already too palpable for the eye.

Thus, upon getting this realization to the top of my head, I could physically feel and see the blood rushing through a certain part of my body.

Despite her constant movement of hiding my pumping member inside her mouth, the size and length of which it increased was very much obvious for me to see.

And as the person endlessly stuffing the thing through her moist lips, it was also very much obvious for Yui's mouth.

" _Mmh!_ "

Her squeal from the insides of her throat was heard, a higher pitch different from its sisters that came from the same source. The girl paused her head, a gust of breath felt coming out of the gaps of her filled mouth. My meat caught firm in its grasp.

We remained motionless for that short period of time. Breaths for oxygen coming from the both of us more audible and clear. She'd felt it force her lips to open wider, no doubt.

For some reason, the overall change of my penis was somehow louder than my blatant shout from before. It was clear that I finally got her attention, but how so was still too bizarre.

Hair of pink stayed quite for a while. Her tongue felt stagnant. Lips still idly moving against the raw skin of my penis until she made the move I've been wanting her to do from the beginning.

I could see eyelashes flutter, indicating her wake after minutes of lusting over the meat in front of her. Head raised slowly, painfully testing my patience as she grinded her soft lips with my own hard skin.

The head of my penis now finally released, gracing the room with an overt dangle and reasonably wet features.

Nothing I did at that moment except to stare. Unbounded shock and bewilderment in tow.

Accompanying the opening of her eyes was the sexiest, most arousing glance I have ever come to encounter. Her mouth hung open with a trail of saliva, showing the tunnel that a part of me have countlessly entered. The white uniform hugging her restless body now a mess, unbuttoned parts teasing my eyes with the slightest view of her pink brassiere.

She affectionately rests her eyes under my gaze, slightly towering over her. I blinked in absurdity, wondering over the catalyst that could ever bring such change to the innocent person in front of me.

An answer knocked on my head. But as of this ludicrous and sensuous moment, I couldn't even force myself to entertain that thought.

"Yui..."

A mumble came out of me. A reaction of my own that was oddly sufficient and fitting for this unbelievable scenario.

Our eyes locked. Confusion clashing with passion. Commotion meeting affection.

I could sense the intensity between us rose. And as bewildered as my face may be, Yui is somehow visibly more enlivened by the mere look of my gaze. Eyes narrowing, lips curling and hips wriggling, the girl finally responded to my incessant calling.

" _Ahhh,_ Hacchi..."

Her voice now much clearer for me to hear. Ringing the room like a beautiful and flirtatious melody.

Seeing her glistening lips move to form her next words, I achingly felt the girl's muse tugging on my composure much stronger than the sensation she just delivered before. The idle thought from before crashing on my head once again.

Yuigahama Yui is a beautiful person.

"You're finally awake..."

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 _Rise and Shine_

" _Could you keep me company at my place for dinner tonight?"_ Yeah, go a little bit further.

" _I think you have a very a kind heart, Hikigaya-kun."_ What, you're that insecure of yourself that you need to be reminded about that? You're getting close, just a tad bit more.

" _Yeah~ Oh, Hachiman-kun, this is too good... Ahhh God, please, don't stop!"_ No, for the love of God! I'm already too erect as it is, brain!

" _Please, just shoot it! Oh, I want it… Ahhh, I want inside me right now!_ " Brain!

" _...You're really making me feel in love, you know that?"_ Alexa, play the scene my mind wants, not my dick!

" _This is important. For your own sake, please pay attention to what I'm about to tell you."_

After unsung efforts, my memory finally landed on the scene I wanted to be recalled. Mind internally going deranged with the different situations that needed my focus.

Let's go over a summary of my current situation before delving into the memory at hand.

In comparison to the night before, it seems that one thing clearly didn't change.

Yui had, after her brisk morning greeting, went back to her devices in her own careless accord. My more than shocked expression being shockingly ignored.

If there's one thing that changed in her behaviour, is that the sucking technique she adapted was unbelievably more passionate than her previous, delving deeper and faster around the meat with her bathed and wet mouth. The rampant voice caught deep in her throat now louder than ever after the blanket was pulled away.

" _Haahhh... Mmh... Hmhhh,"_ the girl uncontrollably moaned, carrying her head up and down with significantly rapid pace. My arms shot straight to the back for support as I reflexively arched my upper body.

My full concentration to what she's doing right now must have driven her crazier. Bolder, indirectly goading me to entertain her deed by giving her what she desires. Licking the entirety of my shaft with closed eyes as if it was a delicious ice-cream.

Let's take this heavenly time to compare the skill, tenacity and adaptability used by Yui right now and Nanako from the night befo-

No, focus!

Nanako's explanation became top priority as my penis was tested more and more.

I immediately delve in my thought. Knowing fully in my mind that there's a bomb inside that's going to ejaculate early if I ever delay it.

" _That eye drop I gave you before this, it's far from being ordinary."_

" _...What was that supposed to mean?" A response of confusion. Warm fingers landed on my cheek, calming my nerves just slightly._

" _Hachiman-kun..," Nanako had whispered, her voice largely different than the ones she had let out before. I remember the room being tense. Meek and quiet._

 _Not until the revelation she made that loudness only I can hear clobbering my head._

" _It increases hormones."_

As much as I wanted to keep myself occupied with that thought, Yui's consistent insistence to acquire my full attention just couldn't be ignored.

"Yui... _Guhhh..._ Come on, get a hold of yourself..." A complete sentence came out of my mouth, one much faster than the night before. The admiration towards my ability to quickly improve myself, and towards this sight in front of me were immediately pushed away.

One of my hesitant hands finally made its move, landing on her head after much difficulty. I rubbed on her silky hair as to demand the girl some mercy I desperately needed. Consequently, following the agile bobbing of her head towards my crotch, I realized it was all in vain.

My actions had clearly brought no progress towards my objective, as Yui had coyly relished in the touch of my palm, briefly pressing her head to it before continuing her endless sucking. And perhaps seeing it as a form of praise, the painful feeling suddenly came from my throbbing member the moment she swallowed my cock deeper and faster for a better response.

I couldn't restrain an awful groan, forcing my mind to instantly go deeper into memory.

" _W-Wait, Nanako. I couldn't catch that."_

" _Oh. Sorry about that, Hachiman-kun. I'll reiterate, okay?"_

" _...To be precise, I don't get anything at all that you've been saying."_

 _Head innocently cocked to the side. Her body closing in, allowing her ample breasts to spread wider against the skin of my chest. Both eyes focused, embracing the closer distance._

" _Was I going too fast?" Bafflement. I recall that being the feeling within me as she casually questioned me back._

" _N-Nanako, how do you suppose the influx of hormones just by using a drop of liquid to make sense for me? That's just scientifically absurd. What was even in there? I don't even think this had become a plot for a low-budget henta-"_

" _Hachiman-kun, if you're going to keep cutting me off with this kind of questions, I'm going to kiss you to no end." ..._

 _And that was supposed to be a punishment?_

 _Give it a few more quiet seconds before she kissed me regardless without a word. The distance between our faces must've been unendurable to not take a mere inch forward. Her lips delicately pressing onto mine, perhaps with the mature intention to calm my rabid nerves currently flowing inside. And despite the sensuality of it, I could feel her motive was successfully made._

 _A vibrant trail of saliva between us followed her command as she slowly pulled away. "Pay attention and listen closely. Eyes on me. I don't really mind that you squeeze my ass with your hands down there if it helps keeping you composed."_

" _...Got it." Including said hands, I kept every part of my body still, now fully convinced to hear it all._

" _Good. Like I said before, we have in every human body hormones called dopamine and oxytocin. Essentially the ones responsible for making our body attracted to another. Simply put, that drop is capable of inducing the increase of said hormones that are residing in a second party." Exactly. That is why I was wondering how could that even be remotely possible? If it wasn't Nanako telling me this, I would have not given such absurdity much of a second thought._

 _But her eyes, tone and gesture. Honed perception that comes with the horridness of my eyes couldn't unravel any hint of a joke or deception on her face. Our activity showed me clearly that this beautiful woman in front of me is an adult. Lying with such difficult and meticulous descriptions was just hard to grasp, and plain unbecoming of her._

 _During her elaboration, Nanako was being serious._

" _And… to whom will this have any effect to?" I found myself asking this question with more demand. Breath hung, eager and terrified for an answer._

 _Nanako let our noses touch. Beautiful blue eyes staring into my soul. Eyelashes fluttering before a voice not mine ringing the room._

" _It comes into effect to those just simply looking at you."_

With the precarious and demanding situation I'm currently going through, I immediately exited my mind. That much input was enough for me to frame the next course of action. Eyes that were closed now opened from staring at the ceiling to facing this bundle of energy and lust.

"Yui, listen to me…"

The hand that was holding on to her lively head now rubbing with more intent. I kept my focus with much difficulty, intending to not let myself lose with how much pleasure the girl had given me over the course of her intense blowjob.

"Yeah… just talk, Hacchi… _Mhmm..,_ " Yui began to mumble and moan, voice uncomfortably much louder than before. " _Mmahh…_ Just tell me if I'm going to fast or slow. Just let me know, Hacchi… _Ahhh,_ I want to make you feel the same pleasure as I am right now so bad!"

"Y-Yui, you're being too loud..!" Responding to my cautious whisper was her careless licking of my head, running her tongue around the wet skin. Without heed, the girl delivered the unexpected information.

"No one's home today." Huh?

I voiced, both through my mind and throat.

And accompanying the following answer was a form of multi-tasking I had never knew could ever be so erotic.

" _Hahhh,_ I was knocking on the door for minutes straight. Rang the bell too after some time passed," she began the explanation, eyes and mouth still fixated with the taste of my penis. The girl permitted herself to take in the meat inside her mouth momentarily before continuing.

"I went to call Komachi-chan after realizing no one was coming to open the door… _Hmhhh_ …," Yui went in again, as if it was oxygen needed for her to breathe. Both of her slender hands now grabbing on my pole, mouth doing its best to swallow to the point of her fingers.

" _Ahhh_ … Then she told me where she currently was, telling me that your parents were outside as well… _Mhmmm…_ And that the only way for me to get in was by taking the spare house key below the flower pot." Got it. That at the very least explains how she got in. Did nothing to explain how it got to this point though.

Before I could once again ask of her rationality in this situation, Yui bested me first.

"I knew you must be sleeping. As you usually would whenever it wasn't you answering the door… _Hehehe,_ getting the rare opportunity to wake you up again this morning sent butterflies in my stomach..." I squirmed as internally as I could, restraining my being from succumbing to the adorableness of her innocent thoughts. How can you be cute and lewd at the same time?

"But when I entered your room to wake you up..," her voice came out slurred, a given as she was intently rubbing her tongue against my penis. "I couldn't resist myself, Hacchi, when I saw something else that was going up under your blanket."

"Y-Yeah, so here I am wanting to tell the reason why you couldn't…" An immediate response from me, worried that I might lose her attention in the gaps of time.

To my disbelief, what followed our conversation was just that. Yui must've thought that explanation was sufficient enough for her to continue muttering audible pleasures while sucking me dry. Putting my straight and hard shaft into merciless submission.

I groaned once again, both at my failure and the inexplicable pleasure. Groin inadvertently pushed towards her throat. My eyes now closed shut, seeking for a last resort.

I'm at my limit. She's just too good at this. Any longer and I'll definitely cum.

Determination swelled over me. I faced down to her now with conviction, one hand gripping the comforts of my bed before going for the audacious act.

I need to get her attention.

"Yui." I succeeded that word voiced with stringency by placing both of my hands under her chin, swift and forceful. Her head that was at the tip of my penis I attempted to pry away. Relief soared through me as I managed to do it, raising her hungry body to now level with my head.

Immediately, with my mind still honestly boggling whether this was a good idea, I commenced my mission.

"Hacchi, please… Let me- _Umhh!_ " I hear the startled gasp caught inside her throat, now much louder than ever. One that couldn't even be let out of her mouth even if she wanted to.

Because as of now, the entrance of her mouth is forcefully closed by the collision with my lips.

I'm kissing Yui. With intensity and passion that I hope she deserved.

The thin gaps of my closed eyes registered the pink orbs that opened wide in shock by the strawberry I'm currently tasting. It didn't take long for her to elegantly narrow her eyes in pleasure, closing it completely before pushing in closer.

Our upper body now straight, easing the early stages of our intoxicating kisses. The girl carried herself nearer to mine, her knees now giddily folded between my legs. My head slightly above her, I continued softly after her unspoken consent.

She was sweet and supple. Her lips felt so soft, I sensed like it was melting with every touch and grind against mine. I could feel one of her hands latching on to my dominant arm, softly gripping my skin.

The first ones were expectedly amateur. Most to be blamed for it being this puppy's eagerness and impatience in indulging every contact, vigorously pushing her lips to mine whenever we briefly separated. Between the struggle I went through to match her rampant pace, the valuable memory slowly came back to my head.

I'm a fast learner. That is a trait I was told by others to be greatly possessed. Therefore, with the considerable amount of experience with Nanako last night, I felt my instinct being capable enough to gain control of the situation.

" _Mmh!_ " I continued even with her gasp of shock, convinced that the action wasn't one she would hate.

Hopefully, with the expertise that had been taught by Nanako, I sneaked my tongue into her mouth at the glimpse of an opportunity. I wasted no time the moment I breached inside, running myself around the surfaces of her teeth and the insides of her cheek.

The kiss was deep, and I could sense it was able to slow the girl down. Her lips now left open, relenting to my dominance as I took custody of her tongue. Seductive moans filled the air, indicating the pleasure currently coursing through her.

Seeing the positive result, I dared myself to venture further. Now dragging the wet thing out of its cave, I began sucking her tongue intently in and out of my mouth. Hand kept equally busy, playing around with the locks of her hair.

For several seconds, I took the lead. And judging by her loud motions and moans, Yui wanted it to be that way. Her vibrant lips constantly curling forward as she yearned for more.

Before I knew it, if she had not before, the girl is now completely succumbed with our passionate kisses, wrapping her delicate arms around my neck. She began leaning back, consequently causing me to follow her way down. After several required movements, I have now towered over the girl, desirous lips still hungry and connected. My shaft back to its hardened state as it occasionally grinds with the warmth of her inner thigh.

Wait, I shouldn't be entertaining her!

I immediately pulled back, realizing that I'd almost forgot the main objective. My face kept inches closer to hers, determined in getting her attention.

"Yui, listen. You're not being yourself right now." I reasoned, lips talking fast to make sure I didn't lose her. "You know those people that do things they don't aware of after drinking too much, right? T-This might sound like a stretch, but you're like this because of an eye drop I used yesterday. You didn't consume any alcohol, but you sure are drunk because of it right now."

The girl had her eyes wide while listening in, pausing her whole body to process the matter that had been shared. I focused my gaze to her eyes, ready to answer any questions that may ensue.

But didn't that last long as the girl narrowed her clouded eyes before pulling me closer with the arms around her neck.

"Yeah, I'm wasted, Hacchi..," she whispered, her lips grinding and pinching my upper lip. "I'm drunk of your lips."

"You need to calm yourself, Yu- _Mmhhh…_ " Once again, my words reduced to ashes after being interrupted with the sweetness of my partner's lips.

I entertained her qualms, feeling the sanity driving me slowly going through a same fate. More so when the girl started taking the initiative, now rubbing her tongue around the bathed surfaces of mine.

It's undoubtable anymore. This battlefield isn't one of your forte, Hachiman. Reasoning and logic can't be anymore irrelevant.

While my lips had already acceded to Yui's massive lust, my internal state hadn't given up, still determined to find an appropriate solution.

The ordeal being increasingly harder as Yui grabbed hold of one of my arms beside her, only to carry it to the fabric covering her chest.

Her hand leads my hesitant palm, accompanying every grope and squeeze before entrusting the duty to do it in my own. The softness of her even with the clothes covering the bounty drove me crazier. Some of my fingers slightly feeling the skin of her breasts as it grazed her sinful cleavage.

This continued for some time, until Yui had enough of my enlarged penis teasing against her hips for her to confidently and bashfully suggest.

"I want you inside me, Hacchi."

No time was available for me to protest since Yui had actually colour herself ready during the period of our sensual kisses. As my ears went in shock at hearing the words, my eyes experienced the same sentiment as it wondered when in the world did she took her skirt off for me to indulge what was underneath.

What I expected to be a piece of fabric turns out becoming clear, unadulterated skin. My eyes widen at the sight of her folds, begging for entrance with vibrant moisture of pleasure. With hitched breaths, I glance to the edges of my bed to finally take notice of the light pink panties almost falling to the side. She must have pulled it off while I was occupied by her lips.

There is no convincing Yui otherwise. I stare as she waits in lustful anticipation with heaving breaths, chest pumping in erotic motion. To imply her desire, an arm travels its way down her lean body to have fingers dance around the area of her clean entrance.

I turn my head away as a last resort to regain my conscience. Closing my eyes, I delved in for an alternative, disregarding her pleasing invitation.

To an extent that I couldn't pay much heed to, I was also indirectly disregarding her.

Come on. Think, Hachiman. Think!

Nanako's voice filled my head, acting as an advisor at this perplexing situation that needed my decision.

" _I know you're the type to be over-analysing things, Hachiman-kun. And I want you to bear this is mind."_

What would be the most sensible thing to do here?

" _The people affected by this are only those harbouring feelings towards you. If you'd have the lust to bone someone you don't specifically love, then you'll definitely have the same, if not more, of that packed inside to those you place your affection to."_

What should I do?

" _Go for it, Hachiman-kun. Because the things they'd do to you under this effect, is essentially the desires they have long kept swelling up inside."_

What do I want to d-

"Hacchi…"

My head abruptly darted to the voice distracting my stupor. Unaware with my situation around for the past few seconds.

Eyes and mouth now wider than ever. Enthralled at the sight in front of me.

The white uniform I swore seeing her wear minutes ago was now stranded at the floor. Now leaving the wearer with her revealing pink bra that I saw only a glimpse before. Being teased to me now is the sensuous cleavage, a testament of Yui's feminine prowess with how perfect and erotic it looked.

Although the sight didn't last long. I realized that when Yui brought a hand to her back, its intentions clear as the bra holding her bosom became loose in an instant. Just by staring, I could feel more blood rushing under me, making it harder.

Lo and behold, the most erogenous set of breasts jumping briefly after having been freed from the clutches of her bra.

I became speechless at the sinful sight of her bountiful boobs, the two peaks visibly hardening in excitement. Before I could even express my bafflement, Yui's already convinced to give me her all.

The girl tried donning the sexiest face she could, but her failure to do so made it even more adorable. She wriggled her body against the bed, legs impatiently opened to allow my entrance. Her breasts playfully cupped with her hands, seducing me into taking the next step forward.

And with the enticing seductions that the girl offered, I felt the need to be doing just that.

"Please…"

The desperate tone of her voice.

The clouded surface of her eyes.

And most of all, the lusciousness of her now bare, naked and voluptuous body.

My sanity crumbling slowly, feeble to the sight of Yui I'd never expected in my whole life for me to be able to see.

Seeing the full display of what is probably the most erotic thing on earth, my mind had instantly gone numb. Among all the notable things Nanako spoke that I'd exert myself to remember, there was still one that I've apparently didn't keep into heart.

Even though how it should've been the most important one of all.

" _Give your partner the attention they deserve, Hachiman-kun. Don't let your inner thoughts cloud the things that are happening before you. If you can already see and feel that she's giving her all to you…"_

…

Then that's genuine enough.

The light came back to my eyes, now completely free from the doubt clouding over me.

What was I doing?

My straightened arms that were placed at the sides of her face, now carefully caressing the head of hair.

Don't hesitate anymore. You've strived for the alternative, and it couldn't succeed. Yui doesn't deserve to have you constantly place your focus someplace else.

Just as she did to you, give the girl your all.

I could hear the girl hiding her groan behind her mouth as I began slithering my penis between her folds. I started voicing out the same as it went slowly deeper. Stopping myself briefly after crossing the finish line, I let the fact dawn into my mind.

There's no mistaking it. I've now penetrated Yui.

[MISSIONARY]

I thrust forward, slowly and carefully. My body now almost parallel with the bed. The tight and moist sensation that I had felt not long ago came thrashing my senses once again.

As much as I wanted to deny, I did in fact miss the feeling. And the reality that I can experience the pleasing sensation once again, with another person, is still hard to believe.

I could sense something else of mine being very hard as well, its girth gaining a few with every push forward. Yui's gibberish moan served as a clarification as well.

Keeping my head in the game, I turned to the girl, strengthening my resolve to not get lost in the immense pleasure. My pace now slower than ever, waiting patiently for her comment.

"Yui?" I asked, my palm cupping her cheeks. One of her hands had been gripping the blanket that she hid under, while the other landed on my fingers that touched her.

"I'm fine, Hacchi… _Ahhh,_ I can't believe this is happening..." Her voice felt more amorous than before, stimulating me to increase my pace with that approval. "Go faster, Hacchi…"

And go faster I did. Letting my lustful desires take over, I pushed my groin towards her hips in a rampant pace. I repeated the process with now one of my hands running its fingers around the surfaces of her thin and clear stomach.

" _Hahhh, Ahhh,_ Hacchi… _Ughhh,_ yeah…"

The sheer volume of satisfaction coursing through my body was inexplicable. Every part of me feeling wilder and livelier with every thrust. I never thought the deed can ever get any better.

Yui's dishevelled body immediately proved me wrong. My eyes watching in hunger at her boobs that had been liberated now bouncing with the same rapid pace.

Knowing that we have reached the maximum extent possible right now, I couldn't even have myself be hesitant to go for it.

I lowered my head with full intent to taste it all. Yui squealed as I started licking her neck before going straight down to her astonishing chest.

I landed my palm on one of the melons. Squeezing as much of her skin as I can, I continued in awe, fully understanding how big it was as my hand couldn't cover all her surface.

I knew her uniform have always been hiding some large bosoms. But god, Yui is incredibly busty.

My tongue couldn't resist any longer than this. While the other has its nipple rubbed sensually between my fingers, I attended the next boob with my lips.

"Hacchi, _Umhhh…_ Yeah, just like that..! _Ohhh,_ it's all yours…"

The added encouragement gave me confidence. I trapped her bud inside my mouth, flicking the thing endlessly with my tongue inside. My hands now dutifully massaging her thirsty breasts.

Damn, this is too addictive. Without her demand for it, I couldn't seem to stop anymore. This is too good.

After some time, I granted Yui a better view. Now stretching my tongue outside for her to see it grind and dance with her nipple. Hoping to satisfy her to the fullest, I instantly drag my lips for the other lump of meat. Providing it with an equal, if not better, service.

My mouth and penis both pumping against her body endlessly, and I couldn't care less of how loud Yui's series of pleasured screaming had been. It's my responsibility to make her most satisfied, and only that I'll do.

Yui indicated her desire for my lips with her arms back wrapped around my neck. I immediately attended to her by finishing with a deep kiss to her breast, now aiming to do the same to her bathed lips.

Yui continuously moaned inside our passionate contact. Even attempting to mutter my name desperately as our tongues danced in the tight ballroom.

" _Mmh, Mmhhh! Hmm… Ahhh,_ I can't stop…"

As

"Yui, I'm at my limit… _Ahhh,_ I'm going out, okay?" I warned her

Following my ascent was her legs twisted around my back. That wasn't strong enough to keep me in place at the bed. But was it strong enough to carry her body up in the air, the only support being her arms around my neck and the legs clinging to my back.

And to my surprise and sense of déjà vu, our activity continued.

[PYTHON]

Her shocking resolve had temporarily left me with closed eyes. Restraining myself the desire and need to immediately let it burst out, I groaned without control. My position still and numb, forcing the straightened arms supporting my body to strengthen its grip against the bed. The added weight making it more arduous as Yui began to carry her unsatisfied figure up and down, with her legs hooked behind my back to push herself towards me.

I faced her with gritted teeth, sensing the pain that came with the deference of my release.

"Yui, I'm not joking. I can't hold it in anymore."

"I know! I know, Hacchi…" In her response, the girl was as desperate as the forceful thrusts toward my body. "But I want it inside me! _Ahhh,_ just shoot it, Hacchi… Release it in me!"

I grunted in defeat, knowing from experience that there's no going back after that statement

"Damn it, Yui. If you have second thoughts, just let go, okay?" I kept the reminder concise and simple. Feeling my common sense slowly deteriorating after her constant lustful desires.

Yui responded with an aroused smile, tightening her wrap around my neck as she brought her face closer. Her intentions now obvious as she pushed herself into a deep kiss before delivering her finishing response.

"Never in a million years, Hacchi."

With those words, I began to energetically co-operate. Pushing my shaft deeper inside her, I strive to match with her pace vigorously. The back of my mind admiring the commendable athletic ability of the girl. With only the strength of her legs, Yui countlessly carried her body in the air

"Yeahhh… _Ahh, ahhh,_ God… _Mmhhh!"_

Combining the exciting sensation of our intercourse with the passionate connection of our lips, I could feel my loaded cum slowly forcing itself out. I began to increase my pace rapidly, being at shock again as I sensed Yui's waist doing the same.

My penis now going rampant as it crazily travelled in and out of her pussy, the latter clamping tighter against my meat painfully. Her hips clashing violently with my own, now even her hands going wild around my neck and hair.

Unable to withstand the sheer volume now filled within me, I immediately placed one of my hands to her delicious bottom. With a lustful squeeze, I pressed her ass towards my groin, as the voiceless way of telling her there's no going back.

With a last forceful thrust against each other, our satisfied moans filled the spaces of the room, feeling the mixture of both our liquids flow inside her. I kept my position, letting every last drop be released to leave me empty. All the while Yui'd been clinging to me like a koala on a tree, her breasts and arms sticking onto my chest and neck.

Aside from my own, I could sense the thumping of her heart behind the plump melons. With how long we've unbelievably gone in doing this, it's a given we'd ended up with desperate need for air.

My one arm that was kept straight on our last minute shakenly began our descent after the quivering of Yui's legs at my back was registered. The other hand that was at her rear now raised to cushion her petite back. The girl shivered as I ran my fingers through her smooth skin.

Having safely landing our bodies down back to the bed, I promptly pulled my penis out after receiving her consent. Without a word, I threw myself tiredly at the space beside her. Yui sheepishly made her way closer to me, nuzzling her face to my shoulder.

I complied silently, letting the girl have her way. Staring at her beautiful face that persevered even after our exhausting activity was more than enough.

She kept her eyes closed with a smile, a hum I faintly hear coming from her.

I kept my gaze, even when she finally opened her eyes to look at me. Our eyes talked, delivering the message no lips can.

It took all my remaining energy to resist tasting those sweet lips once again. The girl's giggle fortunately helping me out at that.

"Sorry for dirtying your bed, Hacchi," Yui voiced, grinning to both ends like a guilty child.

My neglect towards her apology was immediate, keeping my focus to the matter far more important.

"Don't worry about it. How are you feeling?" Having this be her first time, while luscious, it must be undoubtedly painful for her. It's discomforting for me to not fully comprehend it.

Upon the question, I feel her carry my hand all the way to her pink-coloured cheek. The girl briefly pressing herself to the warmth it exudes.

"I just had the best day of my life, Hacchi. I can't imagine myself feeling any better." My eyes couldn't pry away from the sincerity of her words. Honestly baffled to hear the genuine feelings being phrased in such straight-forward manner.

"I see…"

I felt myself unconsciously rubbing the silky hair at her side, Yui indulging in the touch with an expression of boundless content. This continued for a short moment, both absorbing the serenity currently around before facing the reality of our situation.

And to my surprise, it wasn't me who had to notify the other about it.

"We're gonna be late for school," the girl said with a notable hint of sorrow, opening her eyes to face mine.

I assessed her condition before providing a suitable response. Considering the extent we had gone to just now, it is indubitable that a heavier toll is brought upon Yui than it is onto me. Who knows how much she can go through without having much rest?

I phrase my suggestion after a good moment of contemplation.

"You wanna ditch school for today?" No hesitance came with it, myself convinced that this is the best course of action. She clearly needs rest. "I don't think there's anything important going on there today."

Yui expressed her unsung gratitude with a warm smile. But to my surprise, what followed was a graceful shake of her head, indicating her opinion towards my advice.

"You sure?" I asked with an attentive tone, making sure to take note in the change of her behaviour. That was honestly surprising to hear.

She parted her lips, hopefully with a believable excuse.

But who knows how far my eyelids parted, the instance I hear something far more surprising.

"It would be unfair for them..," she whispered the words, as if it was one she wasn't supposed to bring forward. My whole being paused, instantly putting her foreign words into assessment inside my head. But finding no relevancy of that statement to my recent findings, I had to directly ask her about the implication.

"Y-Yui, what do you mean by tha-"

Thinking that it was the most suitable time, Yui left my question hanging as she promptly got herself up from the lying position. I watched attentively to the girl, allowing her busty melons to also be hanging, jiggling slightly even at the smallest of motions.

Wordlessly, she got herself out of the comforts of the bed. Not after crossing her body over mine to get to the other side, forcing myself to resist another erection as I feel her legs briefly collide with my shaft.

I hurriedly have myself sitting upright, looking with worry at the girl nonchalantly picking up the clothes that had just now been carelessly thrown away. A part of me realizes that she was being a tease, intentionally gracing me with the full view of her luscious bum. Unnecessarily bowing down at a slow pace to allow me the indulgence of seeing it faintly shake around.

I kept my sanity in check, knowing that the pleasure I had been sucking away before was more than enough.

"You should take your shower now, Hacchi. We might actually be late if you take your sweet time." After making sure everything was in her grasp, the girl suggested. "Is it okay if I go have mine at Komachi-chan's room?"

"S-Sure thing..." Still dumbfounded with the gravity of our situation, I muttered. I stare wide-eyed at the warm smile of the girl as she coyly makes her way naked to the room next door. I have no way of telling whether she was intentionally teasing me with the alluring wiggle of her butt as she makes each step forward. However, a part of me was certainly glad she didn't entertain the idea of bathing together, and the other part that was greatly disappointed I immediately threw away.

Upon the closing of the door, I let myself the release of a big gust of breath. I proceeded to getting a full recap in my mind on the things that just transpired this morning.

…

What in the world just happened?

I quickly got myself up from bed, popping some veins as I briefly stretched my body. After a few reps of breathing deep, I walked to my wardrobe, taking away the clothes need for today. All in the same naked manner as the other occupant of the room.

I had enough of thinking too deep on matters I know will never bear fruit by doing so. Contemplating over this right now would be a massive waste of time. Stick to the plan that was made yesterday and think over this on your way to school with her.

I swiftly grabbed my hanged towel, now treading towards the bathroom.

Come to think of it, how are we supposed to go over our daily conversations now, knowing that we just went way past the borders of what regular friends would do? Given how terrible a liar Yui can be, this secret might not even be able to live long. Especially with how perceptive her fellow friends can be.

My body paused at the door of the bathroom, one of another Nanako's relevant reminders suddenly knocking in my mind.

" _Give it half an hour after the deed is done, and their memory of the whole thing occurring will be gone. Simply put, the only party to remember about the erotic affair would be you and only you, Hachiman-kun."_

I must've been completely done with logic and science, as I barely remember responding at all to her after she said that preposterous thing.

…

"That can't possibly happen..," I absently spoke, added with a little spice of doubt after realizing that _that_ was the same sentiment I had before this all ever occurred.

…

"Right..?"

* * *

This is impossible.

Absolutely impossible.

"Yui, did we do anything together at my house this morning?" A dumbfounded question.

" _Hm_? Other than eating your delicious omelette, I don't think we did anything important." An absurd response. An absolutely absurd response. "W-Why are you making it sound like we did something indecent, dummy?!"

It's because we did, idiot!

That was the third. A third time of my roundabout attempt at hinting her about the affair we just had in my room. And as per its predecessors, it was still for naught.

Despite the normalcy of it all, for me, our walk to school just became more absurd. Heck, if I'd also lose my memory with her right now, it wouldn't even cross my mind about the possibility of us doing such a thing this morning.

I found myself asking the gumption of this whole scenario once again, wondering if this was an elaborate and enthusiastic prank made by these two people. To have zero logic whatsoever applied in the effects of this eye drop is just insane.

How is this legit? How can she even forget that? How?

I closed the entirety of my face with the entirety of my palm. Deservedly, I thought, as the matter of inexplicable fact resurfaced itself in my mind once again.

" _So, having heard of the consequences that will follow with you rejecting their desires, here're some good news," she continued with an unnerving mixture of nonchalance and amusement. "You don't have to worry about shooting your load inside them if they demand you to do it. This thing had also been proven to be as effective as the contemporary birth control medicines we have today, avoiding completely the possibility of a pregnancy to occur."_

How, woman, is that even possible?!

From the very beginning, I had harbour some doubt about all of this. Who knows how many times I discreetly conformed to the tradition of pinching myself to make sure I was not living a dream.

Nevertheless, here I am. Forced to accede with the reality of my situation after it had, without mercy and warning, showed to me that this is as real as it can be.

I remembered the naïve thought that came over me immediately that night. That is if everything she had revealed was true and legit, I still wouldn't have anything to worry about.

Because no one surrounding my life is ever interested in me in a romantic way. And that's essentially the only way this eye drop could ever take into action.

…

But to have that belief immediately slammed not even a day after…

Talk about having the world constantly proving my ideologies wrong.

"Hacchi, is something wrong? You've been out of it since we left your house." A voice, that was before at my side, unexpectedly came from my front to join the air.

I raised my head that was facing the ground, now meeting the eyes of this innocent girl. Filling her orbs was consideration that I never deserve to receive.

The girl had stopped from her tracks, forcing me to do the same as I brought myself to a halt. Head now towering over hers, my anxiety colliding with her own worry.

My mind couldn't resist identifying the blatant contrast between her expression right now and the one she wore in my bedroom. While everything that we experienced was indeed pleasing, I can't say I'm proud of myself for bearing the sentiment of longing for more.

I shook my head, followed by a more worried expression from the girl.

The factor that is said to be the catalyst of her shocking demeanour this morning, is also something I couldn't fully accept.

Why?

When?

How?

Spate of questions drowning inside my mind, knowing for a fact that it will remain unanswered. All the details Nanako had delivered yesterday now and again sprouting forward the unbelievable conclusion.

I stared into her eyes, knowing in pain that I couldn't ask her for clarification even if there's no denying the fact now.

Yui's in love with me. That, is what started all of this, That, I'll forever remember. And that, I'll never understand.

"It's nothing. Let's just keep moving," I monotonously responded, turning away from her worried eyes before resuming our walk.

Taking advantage of that knowledge right now would just be immature. I couldn't think of any logical merit that would come for me in suddenly asking about her feelings. Adding to the fact that while her affection towards me is now considered, I truthfully couldn't find the answer of how _I_ feltabout her.

The course of our vigorous morning left myself more in a quagmire. Whether the anxiety and fluster I usually feel throughout the time I'm with her, was something derived from love or something borne by lust. Whether my desires are yearning for her personality or body.

I realise the extent my inner thoughts went to when the corner of my eye registers the body hurriedly trying to catch up with my pace.

Okay. That's enough about your own self, Hachiman. There's someone more important in your life here that deserves far more attention.

I slowed down my pace, lips moving to form a question.

"How about you? Don't you feel drowsy or anything? Save for your empty head, any parts of your body feeling a bit light?" Having completely forgotten about the activity is one thing, but I really can't fathom how Yui hadn't physically feel any changes in her body right now. Considering how far and deep we even went.

"Give yourself some of that worry, Hacchi. You look worse than I am," I simply grumbled, avoiding the concerned eyes looking up at me. The girl's face slowly turning red, continuing her words. "A-And you might be too much of a dummy to realize it, but that was the fifth time you were asking about my condition, you know? Why are you suddenly so nice..?"

"I don't know. Because of the weather maybe?"

"That got nothing to do with anything!"

I turned my head slightly away from the girl, preventing my ears from being violated by her unnecessary squeal. Eyes now resting at the spacious blue sky, assessing half-heartedly whether it was indeed the weather that made me more benign towards her.

My scoff escaped with barely any sound, with my mind giving up from ignoring these genuine feelings.

You know it's not, Hachiman. You're concerned about her. Care about her. You don't want her to feel hurt or pain.

You don't want _them_ to feel hurt or pain.

"You know how perceptive I can be right? My gut was telling me that you might run into trouble today since you can really get a little reckless sometimes," I began running my mouth, now landing my gaze to the quiet road in front of us. My tone kept strict and thoughtful, demanding her attention. "If you feel like anything's wrong, just let me know, okay?"

I kept my gaze at her for a good second, the girl soundlessly doing the same. Seeing there be no response from her, except the red rushing to her cheeks, I turned my head back to the road.

That should be enough to let her know that I'll be there if she ever feels unwell. Memories may change, but I doubt her physicality would be the same. The thought of her suffering the pain she'd never knew the cause of made me wince in self-deprecation.

And like the countless times I've felt the sentiment dawn over me, Yui would always be the one rescuing and pulling me away from it.

My coarse palm briefly startled, feeling the warmth of a foreign hand that slithered its way around my arm. Our fingers immediately intertwined. Not a single word could escape my mouth until that was done.

"W-Wait. What are you doing?"

"You're worried about me, right? T-Then the least you could do is make me feel safer!"

"How is this supposed to make you feel any better…" The question I wanted to impose ended up as a trail, realizing the courage the girl had bear to engage in the intimacy.

Cheeks flushed, and eyes darting anywhere but at my own, Yui kept her stance, convinced to see her act to the end. I used the short minute to silently stare at her.

Now truly paying attention to the girl, I couldn't believe how I hadn't seen the clues. The blatant hints that should've been feasible for me to figure out her feelings. The affectionate actions that should've been so obvious.

…

To strive without fail in making sure your commitment towards the person you love is received, only to be rewarded with the most apathetic, undeserved gestures…

How amazing can you be?

I released a sigh. Not at all at the childishness of her request, but all at the selfishness of my being.

I'll be better, Yui. I'll do better.

"Do as you will, princess..," I muttered, pulling her hesitant body closer to mine with the strong grasp I have of her hand. Her abashment of my assertive action didn't last long, as the girl curled her lips, now lovingly leaning her head to my shoulder.

It is now quiet. Both of us indulging the silence, letting the wind wistfully grazing our faces doing the talking. With the added warmth that just invaded my being, the situation right now can't be any more peaceful for me.

I momentarily closed my eyes, mind wandering about one of the last reminders Nanako had delivered to me yesterday.

" _A week. It should take a week before the magic of the eye drop will be able to take into effect again to the same person you've had sex with. Personally, if I'd found my perfect fit for a partner, that would be an excruciatingly long time for me to wait for another round..," the woman had suddenly paused, staring into my focused eyes. "…But I suppose in your part, it should be more than enough time for the both of you to take a breather. Especially considering the possibility of you not doing it with only one person."_

Ignoring the impossibility of her last statement, that is an important thing to note. Perhaps with the available time, I could find the both of us the best solution in going about the issue at hand.

Telling and forcing the truth on Yui wouldn't bring the both of us any good. In the meantime, I only need to be extra attentive to the girl's health. And for now, it's only sensible that I keep the matter to myself. As the serenity of our valuable relationship is one I strongly want to preserve.

"We're letting go once there's people around, got it?"

Yui was late in her response, and that is to be expected. With her genuine feelings now in mind, I could easily conclude that the strict reminder was not something towards her favour.

A soft grumble was audible at my side. Turning around to see where it came from was simply unnecessary.

"Whatever you say, Hacchi..," Yui muttered with a soft sigh, her grip to my palm now looser than before.

Perceptive and pragmatic. That had been the nature of my observational skills and not in the nearest time will that ever change.

Save for her immeasurable feeling for me and our more than sensuous affair, I couldn't ignore that everything else was still the same in the world. Our environment is something I still need to adapt, and our sudden intimacy around the public eye would just garner unnecessary gossips. Especially with the social platform that I'm currently standing on.

Giving her small hand a warm squeeze, I tread forward with new-found conviction inside my head. The girl reciprocated the sensation after a faint gasp, lightly strengthening her grip with my own.

The increase of hormones.

Unconditional birth control.

And immediate memory loss.

There are honestly too many intricacies involved that Nanako's explanation just wouldn't suffice. I must further understand myself how such a simplistic thing could ever draw such kinds of complicated effects.

So, for that I need answers. And that is something I've to find at school.

* * *

 ** _MY TEEN ROMANTIC COMEDY IS AS EROTIC AS I HAD NEVER EXPECTED_**

 **1\. Partner's Name:** Nakano Nanako

 **Relations:** Acquaintance

 **Initiator:** Nakano Nanako

 **Date:** 7th February 2017

 **Time:** 9:30 PM

 **Location:** Sushi Delight's private booth

 **Initiated Positions:** Sex Slave, Cowgirl, Wrapped Lotus

 **2\. Partner's Name:** Yuigahama Yui

 **Relations:** Friend, Clubmate

 **Initiator:** Yuigahama Yui

 **Date:** 8th February 2017

 **Time:** 7:00 AM

 **Location:** Hikigaya Hachiman's bedroom

 **Initiated Positions:** Whisper, Missionary, Python

 ** _Author's Notes:_** _Many of you might not have the time to be bothered with reading the AN, but please hear me out! There are several things I'd like you guys to comment on that may change the nature of the story, if there be a majority opinion. Herein are the particulars:_

 _The additional dialogue to indicate their arousal i.e "Ahhh~" or "Hmhhh…" and the like. Do you think that's necessary, or honestly just cringy?_

 _Slamming in the name of the sex position prior to their activity. One of you guys addressed this and told me it was unnecessary to do so. What do you say? Do you think the descriptions are good enough that it need not any blatant headline?_

 _This might be the most significant by far. And that is the calling by their first names. Not gonna lie, I had several moments while writing this that obstructed my imagination (read: my libido) for the story as I had Yui call the guy 'Hacchi' and vice versa, since they never do in canon. So, you guys think I should stick with the first names, or abruptly change to the usual names that they call each other in the series? There will be plenty of things required for change if many wanted it to be. But I'll try my best doing it if this thing really did greatly turn you guys off._

 _That's all. As how you'd reserved half an hour to read this chapter, I hope you're able to save a minute to comment on these few things. While you're at it, if you have any erotic thoughts in mind that blend perfectly with the nature of this fic, don't hesitate to share it with me by any means. In fact, it'd be great to hear and know the perverted ideas of my fellow brethren in arms._

 _Following this is my irrelevant rant, so you may move along if you haven't the time. Thanks again for reading!_

 _I finally am done with this one! Gotta be truthful with you guys, this was particularly difficult to write. Not in the sense that I didn't know which way to carry the story, but how I was supposed to make it more smooth and coherent._

 _I'm not sure if this is a common dilemma, but it always bugged me whenever I check my writing to see there being constant 'gaps' between monologues and dialogues. Causing me to irritably fill that gap with gibberish sentences while unknowingly wasting more time than planned at the same scene. Several parts if read critically enough, you can see some being too detailed while others being too vague. I'm sorry if this couldn't live up to the intensity of the first chapter and I'd very much appreciate any comment that follows this self-indulgent cra-_

 _Self-deprecating! Stop!_

 _One thing I also came to realize is that how dispiriting, writing a chapter with outrageous amount of words, can be for me. This might be an unpopular opinion, but it is one of mine. Maybe it's because there are plenty of other things that needed my commitment and knowing I had to exert a long period of time that would bear fruit after only an equally long period of time, I childishly get less motivated._

 _My alternative might just be to keep the next chapters in the range of 4k – 5k words, regardless of how it may obstruct the mood of the story. I'd try to not make it develop in a too drastic pace but expect some scenes that you'd have to wait another week for its continuation rather than it all piled up in one chapter._

 _Okay, I'll end it there. You guys are already here to take the role of commenting on this._

 _Aside from the main course of this chapter, there might be too much to swallow for a story with its main theme being erotic situations. But as I said before, and as stupid as it may seem, I wanted to make the circumstances at least believable for me. Did you perceive this chapter that exact way? Hopefully so. If not, then there might be some things I need to improve. I'll practice replying some of the questions addressed in the reviews after this._

 _And there's that! With the change I'm planning to adopt, here's to hoping that I can see you guys again soon._

 _That's all. With much love, this guy._


	3. Patience Pays Off

**_Author's Notes:_** _Hey, guys! Hope you're having a great day. I'll try to not waste time giving any excuses to the months-long delay. It's just inexcusable at this point. Nevertheless, I sincerely hope you'd still bear the enthusiasm to embark on the story._

 _If I'm being honest, the plot for this story have always been developing in my mind but I scarcely find the urge and time to actually put it on screen. Just to let you guys know that there is no intention from me to abandon this story, despite the lack of action from me to continue it. Thank you and congrats for sticking around this fandom. It's largely because of the S3 announcement that I'm gauging the energy to continue writing this and much like you guys, I can't wait for next year to come._

 _Without further ado, let's have these lewd thoughts fly._

* * *

To know your enemy is to obtain your victory.

Unforeseen circumstances have preceded my current predicament and such a foray to my being was enough to have me convinced for cracking the problem. What started this was a small catalyst, but what followed that was an impact that I never would have thought to come so swift and drastic.

I rested my sullen eyes to the radiant sky painted outside the hallway. Arms landing comfortably on the railing of the opened window.

Upon reaching the building of the school, the mission planted firmly on my mind was that to explore the technicalities elicited by the eye drop now coursing through my body. Hoping for a solution right now would be futile. The only way of achieving that is for me to meet the instigator again.

I let my sight be devoid of light by keeping my eyes momentarily closed. The atmosphere now expanding its generosity through the gust of wind passing through me.

Nanako's words and actions have become somewhat of a guidance, in both ways that I want and don't want to get into detail to. The occurrences in this span of less than a day had all been in line with the things she explained. It may still be complicated, but I don't have any reason to take it lightly now.

I ran my fingers through the strands of unkempt hair. Every attempt made by nature in making it even a bit organized was gracefully invalidated.

All in all, I don't think there is any urgency yet for me to meet the woman right now. If I take the elaborated details into account, I may still have considerable amount of time to find out the best method in curbing this issue in front of me. Probably, if I truly put my mind into discovering how this thing actually works, I might have a good enough shot in solving the problem.

Because there will approximately be a week to go until Yui and I will may be getting it on again.

...

A week.

I sighed, hands covering my face not due to cold.

With Yui.

I grumbled, hands grabbing my hair not due to lice.

Getting it on.

I cringed, hands hitting my head not due to ligma.

I started feeling every bit of my body being more deplorable than usual. If not for the sense of value I still have for my life, I might have not hesitated to go for a jump from up here.

I cupped my cheeks that are now coloured with red in both embarrassment and anger.

You hopeless idiot. For a second there, you were looking forward to it, didn't you?

" _Ah, there! Just right there, Hacchi... Hahhh, I want you to take me so bad!"_

Involuntarily, my mind began to delve on the momentous memory of this morning. My senses recalling the sensuous affair that had me devoid of any form of rational thinking.

" _Hmhh, yeah... Kiss me, pound me, ahh... just have your way with me!"_

Her luscious tone that played with my composure. Her voluptuous physique that vigorously hugged my stature. Her glistening lips that ravished every part of myself in hunger.

" _Hacchi's... is inside me. I actually got to express everything to you... Hahhh, how is this not a dream finally coming true?"_

I found myself enraptured by everything of hers once again, none of our deed can seem to escape from my mind anymore.

Like a rock star immersed in his passionate work, I briefly shook my head to get the unnecessary thoughts out of the way. Nose immediately taking in the fresh air that my front provides.

Get your mind out of the gutter, Hachiman. Yes, the girl loves you. But that doesn't justify your privilege to indulge in the situation.

For now, focus on your agenda and concentrate on why you are here.

...

Why am I here again?

" _Ne,_ Kazuki-chan. Don't you think Hikitani have been standing there for too long?"

Huh?

"I know, right? Like, we're hanging out here first and he suddenly came by to ruin the mood."

Eh? What?

"He's been acting around like he's being possessed for awhile too. Creepy..."

Oh. Right.

With some of Yui's stimulating moans lingering still in my head, I turned my head lazily to the right.

Sure enough, both of the girls immediately dragged their heads away from their topic of conversation. Eyes now scared to even make a provocative stare but body stubborn enough to keep their ground and not flee away.

A tired breath was released from my lips as I returned my gaze to the beautiful scenery. I could hear clearly the judging remarks coming at the instant I carried my eyes away. They're not even trying to hide it, are they?

I rested my chin on my dutiful palm with body bent to a more comfortable pose. Everything around me seems to goad me to entertain my own thoughts.

Come to think of it, this whole situation right now is wholly my own fault to begin with.

Exactly. I'd wanted to have my mission commenced immediately after the bell rang for recess. Not a single time was spared to buy any food from the canteen nor to indulge in the delish of Saki's _bento_ that she offered. It was agonizing, but my abstinence have now proven to be fruitful.

With the short time granted for me to test this out, I briskly made haste to the nearest library. Upon seeing a girl studying in her lonesome, I placed myself at a seat that is close enough for her to acknowledge my presence. The girl can see me.

There were no notable response after a few minutes, apart from her constant coughing as if to signal her discomfort at my proximity. Knowing in mind that I'm blameworthy here, I left the vicinity minutes after with a concrete conclusion in mind.

Those who have no idea who I am and vice versa will not be affected.

Then it brought me to the present situation that sprouted from pure coincidence. I'd go so far to putting emphasis on that statement, seeing that I encountered them at a less populated area of the school. For me to see normies hanging out in an isolated area is not an everyday occurrence.

This girl at my right, whose name is Kazuki apparently, is my classmate. Considering my oh-so flattering reputation in class, I don't need to wonder about the fact that everyone in the room knows who I am. It was with that fact that motivated me to further find out about the workings of this eye drop. They were probably having their own fun in gossips and while what I did certainly broke their momentum, it also spilled more oil to the flame.

With the demeanour as senseless as a brick, I welcomed myself to this spot of the hallway closely beside the two. Without the slightest tact, I kept the listless expression. Another substantial detail is now found.

The people who only knows who I am without any affectionate feelings attached will also not be affected.

I breathed in much of the fresh air into me, thinking that much experimenting was sufficient for now. The time I still have allows me space to take this slowly. I've got someone apparently expecting me right now, too.

"And I'll be crazy for letting the woman wait on me..."

Placing it into picture, the two findings I've made now had been further justification to Nanako's explanation. The effect will only be stimulated to the person who bears affectionate feelings for me. It made me release a sigh of relief, knowing in mind there's only one person that needed my worry right now.

Now I can bail right? I don't need to be here anymore right? What was I even expecting by doing this in the first place?

" _Wahhh_ , Hikitani's still standing here. Does he think we would, like, flock over him if we look at him long enough or something?"

...

Kill me.

"What... are you doing?"

A foreign voice interrupted the hostile atmosphere. But it didn't take long for me to realize that voice was not at all for me foreign.

Maybe if I bury my head deep enough into my arms, she'd probably go away. Maybe if I pay her no heed, she might think she'd gotten the wrong person.

Why? Of all the times, of all the places and of all the people.

This girl just had to be the one catching me on the act.

 **Chapter 3**

 _Patience Pays Off_

I feel it to be a bit aggravating that despite the sudden changes that come to disrupt my peace, my bad luck always seem to follow the same pattern.

I grumbled childishly, not even going through the bother to turn to my left and see the person distracting my experiment. The other two made her presence known, the name loudly exclaimed for the place to hear.

"Miura! Thank god you're here." I closed my eyes, slightly annoyed at how unnecessary for them to announce her name as she was already recognized with voice alone. My poor fragile skin could already feel her intense stare at the apparent incredulity of my actions.

There's nothing you can do right now, Hachiman. Just pretend to be one with the wind. I don't think you could survive the jump if you even try to flee from out here.

"Yeah..." I could see her hand send a wave to the girls, which then kept back inside the pockets of her blazer. "I'm sorry about this, but can you give Hachio and I some private time for me to lecture this guy?"

Ah, shoot.

I hung my head low with an exasperated sigh. The girls were visibly confused at the mention of that stupid nickname at first but then came to their senses.

"Oh, you mean Hikitani!" At the contrary, their faces were visibly elated at the mention of my impending demise that was going to be delivered. "Absolutely, like, by all means! Have fun, Miura."

"Oh, I will." The punisher of my actions sent a grateful smile to the girls briskly walking away to the other direction. Their giggle and laughter at my bad luck filled the air until it slowly dissipates into uncomfortable silence.

We remained silent for awhile. Chirping birds added to the stillness of the situation, which would've been music to my ears if not for the company I'm currently with. The girl is probably trying to have me explain myself by the force of her fiery stare alone. I remained disobedient, burying my chin deeper to my palm like a pretentious child.

Uh, we've known each other for almost a year? I think I sustained many of your glares for me to develop some sort of immunity already.

Realizing it was in vain, she let out a sigh and finally went with a closer approach. The quite steps she made to my left had me move my body to the right, giving her enough space to relish in the wind from the opened window. Regardless, she made it seem I'd spared her no space at all upon her arrival, softly causing our arms to make gentle contact. The girl seemed complacent with it, slightly leaning her weight to my arm.

I know it's been a few months, but it doesn't become less surprising how close Yumiko had been with me, in both distance and relationship.

Her back was the one faced with the scenery, and it seemed she was content with staring at the walls of the hallway.

Seeing that I was still sloppily resting my face on my palm, the girl standing straight brought her eyes down to meet my own.

"So..," she began the interrogation. I can already tell this is going to be exhausting. "Care to explain yourself?"

"I don't even know what needs explaining right now," I tried to evade, though it was half-hearted since I knew it'll be pointless. "I didn't do anything remotely wro- Ow!"

I realized that some thought should've been put in my response the moment she coyly pulled my ear to the point of having me stand straight.

"Well, you got your morals in a bad shape if you think standing dangerously close to a girl like a pervert is not considered wrong."

I repeatedly pleaded for mercy by tapping on her merciless arm. Body standing tall with hopes of giving her difficulty to continue the punishment due to my added height. It did nothing however, the blonde raising her arm to compensate for it before letting my poor ear go.

With her face now wearing a demanding expression, she waited for a serious answer. Arms folded below her chest and eyebrows raised in anticipation.

"It was nothing much," I began by caressing weakly to the injured ear. Does she want an explanation that bad? "I just wanted to find out whether the impression others have of me had improved or not in the past few months."

I had to restrain a scoff at that pathetic excuse. Her immediate response to my baffling reasoning made it much more difficult to do.

"Hachio, I don't need ten months to figure out that you're the type of person who don't give a damn about public image," she retorted, a hand going through her silky hair after being graced by the wind. "I don't think creeping in to a girl's personal space is a good way to go about getting a good impression, either."

"Who knows? She was pretty insistent on keeping the spot just now. Maybe the girl was a little bit interested?"

I already had myself emotionally ready with the gibe she might have against me to counter that. But nothing followed. I turned to the girl who is now facing towards the spaces through the opened window.

Her fingers were absently playing around the drills of her blonde hair. Red vibrant lips somewhat hesitant to mutter the words off her mouth.

"That's, like, totally not funny, though..."

It came out of her like a whisper, and credit must be given to my acute hearing for me to actually get that.

"Huh. I guess not..."

My words equally trailed towards being silent. Finger scratching my cheek, not expecting the response that came from the commonly stern girl.

Alas, any silence is good silence for me. While it can be discomforting most of the time, any moment that encourages the mind to think must be made to full use. There are quiet a number of peculiarities that need my thoughts, anyway. Like what is this popular girl doing walking around the isolated parts of the school.

Before I was able to place it in contemplation, however, the voice beside me interrupted.

"Do you like ponytails or something?" Where, in this cursed world, did that even come from?

"Huh?" I blankly turned to the questioner, thinking that she'll give me a little more insight to her sudden question.

"Kazuki. That girl just now?" She tilted her head at the area that the two girls just scurried away to. "That was a pretty neat hairstyle."

"Really? I had no idea." Both. I had no idea about both. Ponytails being a neat hairstyle had never been listed in my fetish department nor have I known that the girl just before was actually wearing one.

Just like any other answer that I feel reluctant of giving out, the response had came out drawling. Hearing that I wasn't even taking the question seriously, Yumiko graced my innocent shoulder with a light punch. That was not a good enough encouragement to get me thinking with more intent, but it was an incentive enough to get me muttering a half-hearted verdict.

"Maybe. I guess. Depends." I inserted more conviction to that answer lest my shoulder might receive another attack of more power. Eyes are now gazing back to the scenery in front of me, ignoring the contrast of aura this woman is emanating to the serenity of the atmosphere.

"I see..."

Fortunately, Yumiko seemed content enough with that. But not before staring me down to assess the truth and paying a glance at her locks of hair. I sighed, finding myself hiding it a bit more as she turned her body at the same direction of mine. Golden orbs looking over the sky, I hoped maybe now she could find something to ease her nerves.

We let the peaceful silence envelop for awhile. I, for one, felt somewhat grateful. One, to the wind for gracing the serene sensation throughout the time I'm here. Another to this girl beside me for actually bearing a similar appreciation to the beauty of this silence. Truthfully, it was never a trait I'd associate her with the first times we hung out. But time really had taught me the opposite.

I glanced at my behind, realising the lack of noise anymore filling the hallway. Rather, there's barely any noise at all. There were several people walking by during my experiment just now, but it is now suffice to say that this area is completely empty.

With that thought in mind, my gaze is now brought to the blonde beside me. Apparently, Yumiko had also enough of the view of her front without my knowing. With somewhat cautious eyes, she motioned her head left and right like a kid at a crosswalk. I don't have a clue of what she's looking for, but it seems the girl is more than eager at watching the barren hallway area.

Her questioning lookout came to an abrupt stop as she finally saw me staring questioningly at her.

"W-What's up?" Cheeks red, and golden eyes seemed troubled to connect with my own. Thinking it was not much of a problem, I paid it no attention.

"... I was just wondering what you were even doing here in the first place," I leaned my back to the window, now completely facing the soundless hallway. "You're on your own, too."

After collecting her somehow lost composure, she responded, "No reason. Just came to the top of my mind to take a stroll around for awhile."

"That bored, huh?"

"Well, I'm glad I was."

I raised a brow at the questionable line. "And why's that?"

An authoritative snort came out of her with a stubborn smile. "Because I'm not anymore."

I could feel the momentum of our conversation flowing smoothly. With nonchalance, I completely rest my back at the sturdy wall behind my waist, not getting too careless as to accidentally throw myself out the open window. Yumiko settled on gazing around the football field, probably eyeing for the presence of a certain someone in the midst.

So everyone's doing their own thing, huh?

"I take it your clique is busy that you're not hanging out?" I asked, arms now folded on my chest with eyes meeting hers.

Yumiko turned in genuine confusion for a moment, only to push her shoulder to my own a few seconds after.

"What are you talking about?" Great, she's leaning on me again. Is it even that comfortable? "I'm hanging out with one of my clique right now."

I ruffled my hair in mild embarrassment. "Oh. Right..." Upon hearing her response, I turned my head away. Now that I think about it, that was a pretty stupid question to ask.

Yumiko is still keeping that mixture of vanity and hesitance for some reason, eyes darted between the two ends of the hallway and the side of my face. There might be something she wanted to talk about right now, but I'll just let her take the time to have it known. I don't think it's something that important, anyways.

Her mysterious action came to a stop with a ginger glance at my face. I suppressed an outward opinion of how cute it looked, and we just remained staring at each other. Give it a few seconds until an unexpected question came out of her mouth.

"Maybe we could do something more than just hang out?"

"It doesn't take a genius to see that neither of us have a racquet on our hands. Besides, I'm too exhausted to even swing my hand for a game right now." Upon the mere suggestion of having a game of tennis, I immediately craned my neck to the window for the slightest chance of seeing the angel undoubtedly doing his best at the tennis court. Oh, the crimes I would dare to commit just to admire his cute face, unyielding determination and cute face.

Darting my eyes left and right, it finally hit me that it somehow took quiet a few seconds for the person beside me to respond.

"Right..."

I attentively turned to Yumiko, my mind wondering in what I've erred that warranted her disappointed tone. However, the girl kept her sights to the floor with her slender leg lightly kicking the air.

This continued for awhile until she started stretching her arms above her head to lighten herself up. Her action accompanied with a girlish grunt that I can't expect to come from her.

Although, what I should've expected was the conspicuous bulges emerging from her front when she did it. Even for a short moment, my eyes had been fixated to her chest that had briefly bounced to the sudden movement. Both of them slowly exerting their existence, the sight in front of me and her pitched grunt somehow capturing me in a short trance.

It's only going far as mere speculation, but it's not far-fetched to say that her size could rival even Yui's.

My eyes widened slightly the moment that thought passed through my head.

Wait, did I just let that cross through my mind so casually? Since when did I even have a stronger mental fortitude to have erotic thoughts linger this long? Aren't I just a pervert right now?

I pulled my head away from the view with reddened cheeks and a distinct cough. One that I hope noticeable enough for Yumiko to be more aware that there is a guy right now beside her.

"All things considered, though..," the girl spoke, clearly ignoring my manly gesture. Immature thoughts had me force my eyes to not even attempt to glance at her chest. I raised my head higher instead, focusing my eyes to only the face of the girl.

"You know what I think?" she started.

"... What?" I responded.

"All things considered, I can see why you're so stubborn on keeping your ground earlier to stay at this place," she said with a breath of relaxation. "There's a lot of wind going around. Even the aura's kinda nice. Feels like the right next go-to area for a creepy nihilist like you to curse the world in your monologues."

A chuckle was let out from within me, the fluster showing on my cheeks slowly dissipating. I didn't try to conceal the amusement I got from her adequate comment of my nature, and I let it show more with a snarky grin. With poise, I gazed into the orbs of the smiling person beside me.

"You know what I think?" Careless was my words, with no contemplation put on the right way that I should respond.

"... What?" she gauged.

"I like that part of you, Yumiko. _It is_ a pretty nice place for an awesome nihilist like me to curse the world in my monologues."

It is a feeling that I got after the short time I've been here, but hearing the same conclusion to come out of another person's mouth was satisfying. I'm not entirely sure, but given Yumiko's flashy personality, it made her positive verdict to the serenity of our surrounding made it pleasing for me to hear.

Without a single word in response, the girl kept looking into me. Even though it was the slightest of motions, I could register the sudden squirm of her body the more I stare at her. Concern was starting to grow on me as I raised a curious eyebrow to the suspicious behaviour she had been showing for the past few minutes.

It really seems like there's something she wanted to say right now. Should I just encourage her to speak up about it?

Hands in pockets, I raised my head up to face the ceiling, abiding still with the decision to let the blonde take her time.

Seeking to fill in some of the unexpected silence, I absently added a comment on our current discussion about the area.

"But you can't really deny there's not much to do at a place like this," I started. "There's nothing and no one around."

"There is something we can do though, Hachio." That was quick.

"Hm? What exactl-"

Before I could even ask her to elaborate, a pair of hands went with full force against my chest at lightning speed. Pressed towards the spaces between my back and the wall, my hands that were in hiding instinctively left my pockets.

"Wha-?!"

I felt myself pushed stronger to the back, my upper body now exerting more strength forward to prevent myself from falling down the building.

Finally getting a secure balance on myself, I focused on the instigator. My hands that are hesitant to make any advances now hovering over her shoulder. Her actions that were all unforeseen almost cost me my life.

W-What was that for, woman? It might be something we could do, but I don't think killing me is something I wanted to be doing!

I don't need to feel the strong grip she has of my uniform to realize there is no visible space between our bodies. In that swift movement, Yumiko had closed the distance and stood herself dangerously close to me.

Her bangs did plenty to conceal the expression she currently has for me to see and understand our current predicament. Despite her lack of any movement right now, she can't be said to freeze herself either. Unfortunately, I'm able to acknowledge this due to the sensation I could feel as several parts of her body slowly contacted with my own.

An immediate explanation is demanded the moment her modest chest began to gently spread on mine.

"H-Hey, Yumiko. You doing alright?"

With the same intensity as that of the sun, I projected my eyes not at the alluring set of breasts visibly squished between our bodies, but at the girl whose actions so far have been nothing but concerning.

Having a clearer look at her, I could see the faint motion of her lips breathing in and out. I refrained the urge of having her force out an explanation with the shake of her person. Instead, I offered a tender grip on her shoulders, eyes keeping aware of any change in her body.

I felt immense relief when she became visibly comforted at my hesitant gesture. Her breath sounded more stable, and the grip she had on my blazer was reduced to a gentle caress to my chest with her small palms. Head covered in gold rested on my chest, the brain that is contained inside definitely contemplating on her next move.

Seeing her positive response, I kept myself silent with a soft sigh, hoping that she will be calmer in time for her to provide a verbal answer.

As I thought, she's definitely kept something inside her own head, and the perplexed actions she just sent my way were portraying her struggle in letting it out.

I was fine with that, in a selfish kind of way. Helping others had always been self-gratifying, and if Yumiko's current dilemma opens a door for me to do that, then I'm more than content to walk through it.

Come to think of it, it appears that the current situation had actually opened a door for me. I'm not the only person in my life harbouring any sort of internal issues right now and it seems I hadn't took that fact into account these past few days. When clearly there are precious people that I should've put into consideration, including this girl resting herself on me.

I gave her back a few number of soft pats, letting the girl take her time to think. Although I'm not entirely sure what exactly is she's thinking about, but I'd rather hear her own words than my own baseless assumptions.

I steered my head away from the scenic view outside to the blonde in front of me the moment I felt her quiet caresses toward my chest stopped. An attempt to send a gentle gaze was made, with her alluring set of bosom squished between our persons seem to fortunately have no big effect on me anymore.

Her name was about to leave my lips until I was halted by her own soft whispers. I kept a perceptive ear to try and catch the words that left her trembling mouth.

"My god... Hachio, I... _Hah,_ I can't... Not here..."

Thinking that it was a fine time to be a little bit assertive, I lightly shook her shoulders. "Hey, Yumiko. Just tell me what's going on. It's not gonna go through my thick skull if you're being silent like this."

At times, the eyes tell a lot more about a person than they can ever express. The short exchange made me realize that it had been long since I could see Yumiko's face throughout all of this. The golden locks of hair played an incredible role in hiding it, and not to forget every attempt I made to get a better look by slowly prying away were countered by her iron grip of my shirt.

I adjusted my voice to a calmer tone, the conclusion formed in mind that there's only one way in going around this matter.

"Hey," I urged. "Look at me."

Following my placid command was the slow raise of a blonde's head. I allowed my lips to curl for a bit at her adherence to my request, but the smile dropped as fast as it formed as I stared into the orbs of charming yellow.

Unlike her hair and eyes, Yumiko's face was incredibly coloured with crimson and red. Her cheeks showed off a similar view albeit with higher intensity, but the girl made no indication of falling ill or a sudden dizziness. In spite all of that, my whole body froze in confusion, clueless to the cause of Yumiko's change within this matter of a few minutes.

Within the few seconds of immobility, I felt the hands that were before landing against my chest now grasping on the collar circling my neck.

"Hachio..."

In fairness, my sudden incapability of moving was not entirely caused by the perplexity of the situation. Much of the reason to why I'm frozen is actually much more childish than to be expected.

The intensity of her eyes staring into me.

The fervor of her breath colliding against me.

The vibrance of her lips nearing towards me.

In this short moment of time, it suddenly dawned on me of how incredibly dazzling Yumiko is than when she was before.

...

Now that I think about it, this pattern of events...

A barren and soulless scene in a quiet hallway.

A boy and a girl in an intimate position.

And the girl with emotions that none is the wiser.

Wait... It can't be...

Who knew how wide my eyes grew when the thought finally came into my head.

"Y-Yumiko?" My realization occurred in the form of a startled stammer when Yumiko began her assent in a slow pose. Her grip of my collar strengthened as I found myself impossible of loosing away. My feeble push of her shoulders seemed to be anything but fruitful as well.

"Wait..." Is this it? Is this how it's going to happen? Now that it's finally on my dumbass mind, I had never seen the effects working through its early stages. Yui came at me when I was fast asleep so I'd never gotten the opportunity to observe its process.

Yumiko clearly paid no attention to my internal quandary, closing her eyes when our lips a few inches apart from collision. Her unwavering offence made my thought process stagger. The abrupt change of focus from her issue to this predicament forced my words to come out in a stammer.

Wait a minute, what happened to your problem earlier?! Was that actually a build-up to the effects of this eye drop? Had I known I would've tried to immediately keep my distance! Does that mean Yumiko likes m- W-Wait, this is too close!

"S-Stop...!" Unable to gain a higher ground of the situation, I mirrored her actions and closed my eyes for the impending experience. Not a moment was spared for me to fully comprehend the situation, and I can now only hope to formulate a quick solution while going through the sensuous affair that we're about to make.

"You're driving me crazy, Hachio."

Within seconds, I felt the unstoppable blonde pull on my collar with a force unlike before. She let out a sultry sigh following the powerful act as she continued having her way with my collar. I couldn't resist a raspy growl from leaving my throat at the dominating nature that is starting to show from the girl pinching around my collar. Finally relenting to her persistent seduction, I landed my hands on her petite back while she continued with her attention on my colla-

Wait, what?

I instantly opened my eyes upon the peculiarity that came too late at my descriptions of our situation. Blatant contrast of reality and imagination took me by surprise. The scene currently greeting me was a dumbfounding view of a calm and composed girl fully attending to a specific part of my clothing.

Wait, what?

"... What are you doing?" I began croaking out a comprehensible question.

Yumiko settled on staring at me for a few seconds, the intense blush that was before apparent had somehow lost its colours on her clear skin.

"What do you think I'm doing? You've gotten your collar terribly crumpled and you can hardly notice it yourself." I glanced over to the area under her gaze as skilful fingers work their way around the creases of my indeed crumpled collar. The previous investigations had apparently caused my appearance to be disorganized more than it already has, and that apparently had gauged the irritation of this woman before me.

"I-I see..." It seems my words were still struggling to come out. "Thanks."

Embarrassment welled inside me at the humiliating misunderstanding I just allowed to shape in my mind. I carried my sight to the opened window with reddened cheeks I tried strongly to hide.

Going back over the events that had transpired with her inside my head, I had to think that her earlier gesture was very much unnecessary for a correction of a collar.

... So that was all my own thoughts going haywire, huh?

Self-loathing came over me in the form of furrowed brows. I immediately dispelled the portion of me that was actually looking forward to something there. To think that my current condition would even drive me to consider the possibility of a friend bearing any sort of romantic affection. I seriously need to get a better grip of myself.

I used the first few minutes to compose myself while I leave Yumiko to her own devices. Though it could've been easier if leaving her alone wouldn't have to include keeping a dangerously close proximity between us.

A grumble came out without resistance as I felt that accompanying the brush of her slender arms while she worked on my collar, was the softness of her breasts while it grazed against my chest.

Ironically, the source of my current problem began to distract myself from the predicament.

"Have you tried wearing the full uniform like Hayato?" Yumiko began. "I think you'll look neat with the ribbon on your neck."

I coughed before responding to keep myself a stable tone. "No thanks. As childish as it may sound, I'd most prefer to not imitate any of the guy's likeness throughout my life. My neck felt strained when I first had it on too."

She knowingly sighed at that, much like a mother who'd been too accustomed with the chagrin of her troublesome youngster. "You'd sound a lot less childish if you've stated the real reason first. But yeah, it's not like you need to be like him anyway."

And much like a mother, her touch against the skin of my neck was so tender that I would've not hesitated to ask for a massage if I didn't know any better.

"You're already cool as you are."

Feeling shy and surprised at the sudden compliment, I grunted with a remark ready to address my previous concerns.

"Well, putting that aside..," I began, actually getting the attention of the girl as she glanced over to me. "Was there something on your mind? You've been acting way suspicious ever since you came here."

"You think so?" she replied, placing her focus back to the collar as if I just brought up something so trivial. "I thought I behaved like I always did, though."

Yeah, self-consciousness is definitely a trait I would associate you with, Yumiko. When Yui managed to bake a decent cake, that is.

"You know me as someone always creepily observing other people, right? Well, my creepy observation tells me that something's wrong with how you've been acting."

"And I also know you as someone I could be around to ease myself off the haughty personality whenever I'm tired of it. Don't you think you need to be more flexible when it comes to assessing me?"

I kept a dumbfounded gaze at the absurd demand she had presented to me. That was delivered like she was making an order at WcDonalds. Did she just ask me to tolerate her non-haughty personality in a haughty manner? If I had to be that flexible, at this rate make me an athlete in gymnastics.

Whatever remark she just made, an honest response was due. "That sounds terribly exhausting."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm such a pain in the ass. What did poor Hachio even do to deserve an annoying company like me?"

I was never one that is strong to sarcasm. After she stated her part, I couldn't keep the confused expression on my face when the most part of me is clearly amused. Smirks and giggles were made, both of us embracing the peaceful air that came with the conversation we had.

It was after a few seconds of silence that Yumiko seemed to go over her finishing touches, straightening my shirt here and there with the same degree of gentleness as before.

" _Ne,_ Hachio?"

I turned to her. "What's up?"

"Are you up to anything after school? I have some things I wanted to buy at the mall. Might as well have you tag along." Before I could question the necessity of my presence, Yumiko somehow read my mind at an instant. "The others are busy."

I heavily considered this. The initial plan kept in my head was that to instantly make haste after club to the fated road that captured my encounter with Nanako. Now, that may sound obsessive at the surface, but I really just wanted to debunk the mystery of the eye drop as soon as I could. And what better way to go about it than meeting with the catalyst of it all.

However, after the exchange Yumiko and I just had, it felt terribly wrong for me to decline the invitation. The sentiment doubled when I realized the reason for my refusal is not even something I could just share with her. Lying would definitely leave a bad taste as well.

Maybe there's plenty of time open for me to head straight to the place after keeping Yumiko company. Going with her means I would be skipping club, and that should provide ample time for us to go over what needs to be done at the mall for me to still follow the plan.

"I don't think the club have anything specific planned for the day," I started after a brief moment of contemplation. "No harm done excusing myself for one day, I guess. I'll let you know if anything comes up."

"That's such a complicated way of agreeing to an invitation, Hachio."

I reiterated the answer with confidence. "I'm up for it."

A small smile that couldn't escape my perceptive eyes formed on her lips. Although, missing that is nearly impossible with our current proximity, so the use of my 12th skill might just be an exaggeration.

"Neat." It seems Yumiko finally finished with improving my appearance, letting out a satisfied hum as she eyed me from down to up.

Her eyes travelled along my chest to my neck until it stopped when it met mine. She kept my face locked in sight for a good few seconds, indicating her satisfaction with another hum.

"Looks like this one is neat as well."

Just like how I dislike getting a word of gratitude, I wasn't one too comfortable being on the delivering end as well. Meguri always said it takes only a gentle phrase and a sincere smile, but that rule should only be applicable for people as adorable as her, though.

"Yeah, thanks."

But I do try. And try I did, letting my lips shape into a gentle curl with unwavering eyes looking at her. Yumiko seemed very content with the gesture, a shade of pink colouring her cheeks and her face painted with her own warm smile.

It was with that same expression, the girl suddenly addressed a question.

"By the way, mind telling me what are those two doing there?"

"Huh?"

Confusion came over me as I tried to process the inquiry she just made. Those two? Which two? The only two I'm seeing here are those that only _she_ can explain on what they're doing there. They're hers, after all.

When my mind started to formulate asinine conclusions, I resorted to observing our surrounding. The instant I started paying attention around me, it didn't take long for me to realize what I've been doing. Or to be more specific, what my hands had been doing.

For the past few minutes, Yumiko and I had been talking. A social action that requires essentially a voice to form communication and the eyes to portray attention. Therefore, any other body parts that are hardly involved may roam around with their own ventures.

Taking that into consideration, it seemed that my arms had been surrounding Yumiko in an embrace, with both hands landing on different and lascivious locations.

While one was placed firmly in contact with Yumiko's petite back, the other had somehow explored the risky lands below.

My heart felt like it was jolting up and down the moment I sense the curves of her bottom beneath the skirt, indicating how dangerous of a position my hand was at during the unknowing embrace.

Throughout my process of comprehending the current situation, the blonde patiently stared into my eyes, a faint colour of pink circling her cheeks.

Wait, you telling me I've been holding her like this the whole time?!

Following my immediate release of her body was a swift stagger and a blundering stutter. "S-Sorry! Seriously Yumiko, I didn't mean t- It was just... W-Wait, you could've told me about it sooner!"

Did it just took her this long to realize as well and she just wanted to play it cool? She couldn't have been so nonchalant in her manner and tone with the thought of perverted hands closing in to her rear in her conscience. Was I that distracted with our conversation? Dammit, the sensation is well within my mind now!

The undoubtedly flustered expression clear on my face was contrasted with Yumiko's calm demeanour. Fortunately, the girl seemed to be convinced with that apology, arms folded with a confident pose.

"Not my fault you're being stupidly unaware of your surroundings," she reprimanded in her usual snobbish tone, the haughty response ironically easing my nerves. "Again."

"Y-Yeah, I'll try to keep that in mind from now on..." These past few events had really been exposing my weaknesses lately. Self-control and awareness had always been aspects I pride myself on, but it seems they're areas that I still need to improve. "Sorry again. Damn, that must've been creepier than anything I'd done before."

Yumiko kept quiet for a moment with the slow twirl of her hair. As lifeless and dispirited I could be at most times, I genuinely hoped that she could feel the sincerity of my apology. That happened right after she did me a favour too. It happened _during_.

"Well, you know what they say: Creepiness is in the eyes of the beholder." Uh-huh, that's not how the expression sounds, but considering our predicament, I'll take it.

Almost suddenly, the announcement notifying 10 minutes left for recess resounded in the hallway. There had never been a time that I felt more fortunate for the bell to ring than this. Awkward was an understatement, and I don't think I could keep a straight face while talking with Yumiko for the next few hours. I wonder if she's still considering the plan of us going out this evening after what I just did.

The girl was surprisingly quicker in breaking the silence. "Looks like break's almost over. Let's get back to class."

I replied her suggestion with a nod. My head immediately hung low at recalling the order that had been given to me in class.

I drawled out in a lazy tone. "You go ahead. Whether I like it or not, there's a boss level I need to be going through."

Yumiko kept her eyebrows in a furrow, clearly confused to my remark that was borderline _chuuni_. "... What?"

"Hiratsuka-sensei's calling for me. You saw it from class too, right?" What is bizarre about it is the woman mentioned actually thought she was being discreet about it.

Yes, she passed the order in a whisper, and yes she gave it in a way that it was registered by my ears only. But Hiratsuka-sensei seemed oblivious enough to put into the equation that suddenly pulling me to her lecture stand in front of the whole class to see, and as short as it may be, is still gonna end up being public knowledge and render her previous efforts useless.

"Oh, right." Yumiko nodded, recalling the actions of our homeroom teacher this morning that was equal parts peculiar and stupid. "Though, what's up with that? You two weren't even late to class this morning."

Exactly, as miraculous as it may sound, Yui and I had actually reached class in time for the attendance to be taken. Somehow, I couldn't care less about the assumptions circulating around the room at seeing the both of us arriving together, seeing there are more compelling matters involving the two of us pressing my mind.

My answer came after a stretch of the arm. "Well, I'll only get the idea when I meet her."

Baseless idea #1 was that she wanted to talk about the latest chapter of One Peace. Although that might seem like an absurd thing to assume, I already bear a fair share of personal experience with her for that to come out as a reasonable assumption.

"She really couldn't wait any longer, huh?" Eh?

Yumiko's question that came out all of a sudden caught me off guard. "What?"

"N-No, it's nothing," Yumiko was exceptionally quick in correcting herself, waving her hand in a short fluster. "Well, I better get going then. See ya, Hachio."

The girl had already began her first steps towards the classroom before I could ask her to elaborate. I stared at her with curious eyes, watching the arm waving as a parting gesture.

I slowly raised my own hand as a response. "Right..."

I halted from turning around fully to the opposite side when Yumiko swiftly spun around, walking in reverse to her same direction.

"Don't exhaust yourself too much, got it!" she shouted in reminder. "Spare some of that for me. Remember: after school."

A signal of agreement was given by my hand instead of letting out a reluctant yell of her degree. Yumiko then faired a stubborn smile, finally content to continue on her journey after another spin.

I kept my sight on her back until it disappeared at the nearest corner. With a take of breath that would be the last for the day I could get in such memorable serenity, I tread my way to the next destination.

Whether I like it or not, I kept myself occupied by replaying the experience Yumiko and I just shared. And to both my dilemma and comfort, the walk was accompanied by the faint aroma of sunflower in my chest and the lingering sensation of fabric in my hands.

* * *

You know you're a problem student when the a teacher dares to summon you during precious recess times. It takes a special amount of lecture sessions for a teacher to finally throw away every damn they give to the welfare of a student who constantly snatches away her free time that could've been allocated for reading manga and cursing the male population of Chiba.

As a dominant cause of her problems, I couldn't really put much blame to Hiratsuka-sensei. Who knew how much responsibility she needs to attend to instead of straightening up a kid like me? It's all the more surprising how considering all of that, she managed to reserve considerable time to drag me in some of her night escapades.

Well, if that somehow helps her lighten the burden, then I can't exactly complain, can I?

"Excuse me..."

I opened the door of the teachers' office in resignation to my upcoming fate. To begin with, I had no clue on what she's calling me for, and the fact that Yui was not given the same orders made me even more clueless.

To my surprise, the office was strangely quiet. Not a single conversation or sound of electronics was heard and I couldn't even register Takeda-sensei's boisterous laughter that would occasionally accompany Hiratsuka-sensei's personal lecture.

Thinking there was a meeting somewhere that suddenly needed the attendance of all the teachers in the school, I was about to make my way back out of the room. My intentions halted however, as my eyes couldn't deny the view of a familiar head of black swaying around her desk.

... Maybe I could say that I didn't see her at the office. Would that excuse even fly? I mean, would it be so bad if I just scurry back to class right now?

A flash of memory immediately projected inside my head, recalling the move Hiratsuka-sensei shared to me at the bar a few weeks prior that was claimed to be passed down by the Hiratsuka ancestors for generations.

" _Total Breathing Concentration. Eighth Form: Cynic Killer!"_

A shiver ran through my whole system while I forced my way towards her position. Escaping a boring lecture is not worth the possibility of sustaining a critical punch to the abdomen. While experience had certainly taught me that, the memory that just kindly presented itself had strengthened the fact.

Quick walking gradually turned to a calm stroll as I neared the desk of one black-haired woman. Despite the audible steps I made within the quite confines of the office, Hiratsuka-sensei kept her eyes glued to the paperwork laid out on her table. Marks and dashes were written with the pen she held in her hands. She certainly had realized my arrival, if the fleeting upward curl of her long eyelashes towards me was any indication.

Upon reaching the destination, I let my hands retreat to the pockets as an effort to suppress the natural tension I feel whenever I'm around this woman.

"Yo, Hiratsuka-sensei."

The polite greeting brought her attention away from the table to my apathetic eyes. She let a soft wind pass through her lips, visibly annoyed at the lack of tact unbefitting of a remark from a student to a teacher.

To be fair, it's not like she had been showing me a tact befitting of a gesture from a teacher to a student either.

As if she had rehearsed the move before I got here, the woman naturally turned her chair to present her frontal body for display. Flawless was the only word to describe it, her movement continued with the raise of her lithe leg as it rested on the other. I resisted the urge of bringing my head just lower enough to get a better view of the bewitching scene.

Hiratsuka-sensei is undeniably attractive, but I certainly valued my life more, so my eyes never left hers that had been staring into me throughout the whole ordeal.

"Unless you're actually craving for a punishment, you've been keeping me waiting for too long, Hikigaya."

Her taunting tone was incredibly unnerving. A finger tapped impatiently on the desk with a tempo greatly mirroring my rate of heartbeat that just skyrocketed. A grumble of discomfort left my throat as I grew weaker at her inexplicable gaze.

With an unnecessary bite of the pen into her glistening red lips, the chilling adult eyed my being like a cunning predator towards her prey.

"Looks like someone needs to be taught a lesson."

* * *

 ** _MY TEEN ROMANTIC COMEDY IS AS EROTIC AS I HAD NEVER EXPECTED_**

 **1\. Partner's Name:** Nakano Nanako

 **Relations:** Acquaintance

 **Initiator:** Nakano Nanako

 **Date:** 7th February 2017

 **Time:** 9:30 PM

 **Location:** Sushi Delight's private booth

 **Initiated Positions:** Sex Slave, Cowgirl, Lotus

 **2\. Partner's Name:** Yuigahama Yui

 **Relations:** Friend, Clubmate

 **Initiator:** Yuigahama Yui

 **Date:** 8th February 2017

 **Time:** 7:00 AM

 **Location:** Hikigaya Hachiman's bedroom

 **Initiated Positions:** Whisper, Missionary, Python

 ** _Author's Notes:_** _Yeah, there's not much going on in this chapter, huh? Not much to warrant the crazy delay, to be exact. Sorry for that._

 _I didn't want to get myself caught up with the idea of one chapter and one sex scene thing. The story I'll be trying to deliver would be harder to go by if it was like that. Don't know what I'm trying to be serious about with a story like this, but hey, there's a plot that I already thought about that started all this, so I'm gonna follow it through._

 _That's all. With much love, this guy._


	4. Admire Me

**_Author's Notes:_** _Attention, all readers!_

 _For the maintenance of public order, this chapter can only be read with the condition that the reader is situated in their homes. Noncompliance shall be taken as an offence for attempt of spreading diseases and erotic things, as it is a direct violation to Section 69 of the Fanfictions Act 196-_

 _Okay, I'll just stop there with the jokes. Sorry as always for the late updates. More from my part is said in the end of this chapter. Please stay indoors. Thank you for reading._

 _Without further ado, let's have these lewd thoughts fly._

* * *

There's a lot to be expected from a person's physical capabilities when tested in times of urgency and danger. I've heard that adrenaline does a lot to allow one to surpass normal physical limitations by somehow ignoring any common inconveniences like exhaustion or injury until a certain threatening circumstance is evaded. Such circumstance varies, and as life goes by, such circumstance occur often as well.

Take this unfortunate situation as an example; the fear of being late to class.

"Come on! Press the pedal in your body, Hacchi!"

Let me rephrase that; the fear of being punished by Hiratsuka-sensei.

"Wha- I'm already waving the white flag, though. You should go and save yourself while you still can, Yui-"

"Being dramatic isn't gonna make ourselves go a lot faster you know?!"

All the same if you're trying to drag me like this!

If it is not made obvious already, Yui and I are currently dashing for our lives towards the classroom, with hardly a minute to spare for homeroom to begin.

I have no idea what she's so anxious about. As evident from our past criminal records, the most she can get as a sanction for this tardy behaviour is a short verbal warning. A fair treatment, I would say. But I won't until the executor-teacher stops exercising capital punishment on my stomach, despite the apparent injustice.

I could feel my gut cowering in terror for its impending doom. However, due to the overwhelming feeling of numbness and lassitude, the other parts of my body had little to no vitality to cooperate in avoiding such future.

Well, exhaustion is a probable feeling, considering what Yui and I did this morning. Sadly, or rather conveniently, adrenaline do not flow within my veins in our current situation. Conveniently, or rather sadly, I can't say the same for her.

I turn my sullen eyes to the energetic figure beside me. Some of that energy was expended to wrap my right arm in hers, rendering me bereft of any chance to escape and materialize my previous suggestion.

The awareness I have of my fatigue shifted my slight annoyance to genuine concern towards this person pressing herself against me.

By virtue of our deed this morning, my following behaviour obviously reflected the burnout overwhelming me. What is baffling is that Yui didn't seem to show a similar condition.

During our walk, I keep an observant eye to her figure as she makes every step forward with vigour. Much to my dismay at my self-control, several extra seconds were spent staring at the curves of her alluring chest that is enveloping my arm in its between. That reality serves as a worthy description of how close this girl is clinging to me right now.

How does she not feel physically bummed out? I guess losing memory of what occurred could lessen the sensation, but to the extent of moving around like nothing happened? I never thought Yui to be physically resilient.

Rather, could it just simply be that I'm weak? I like to think the countless chores I had to commit for Iroha and the gruelling sessions I had to endure with Saki had garnered benefits to my physique. All of that and I'm barely on my feet after having sex once? I guess there's a lot more work for me to do than I thought I have to.

...

My eyes widen at an abrupt realization that came inside my mind.

... Twice.

I had sex twice. Not to mention both events came at a span of less than a day. Might I say, less than a half of a day.

I welcome a strand of my hair that was rubbing my scalp by pulling it further down to my nose. This is a common gesture for me to exercise whenever I feel frustrated, tired or embarrassed. I hope Yui haven't caught up to it yet.

To think that I could forget the memory I had with Nanako last night. Who do you think you are, Hachiman, a casanova? That you can't even keep in your mind the person you had your first with. These experiences are twice in a lifetime, you know that? You're not getting anymore than this.

As an effort to lightly enliven the memory of yesterday, I keep my head down to the floor, entrusting my fate to this person dragging me along. However, due to the similarities of the two events, my mind had allowed the experience from last night to overlap with that of this morning.

Though I say there were similarities, that remark only refer to the nature of our activity. Since even though my time with Nanako and Yui were equally fulfilling, enticing and exciting, there were stark differences that made me feel, in an overwhelming extent, the way that I did.

Their lips were different. Due to the lipstick she wore that night which coloured her lips with captivating red, it was clear that Nanako's were plump in its width and surface. It was made clearer during the agonizing minutes she enveloped my member with those lips. Whereas Yui's were soft and thin, apprehending me with the fear of damaging its beauty every time I collided it with mine. She wouldn't let me avoid it either way, as she was incredibly eager to share its softness with each forceful push of her lips.

Other than that were their best physical traits, or rather, the part of theirs I was most enamoured with. Perhaps credit could be given to her maturity and growth, but I remember not being able to get my hands off Nanako's corpulent ass. Her melodic giggles at my squeeze and grope were engraved deep into my mind. I admit that due to the incredulity of it all, I couldn't give her breasts the same amount of attention, but as evident with my rich and early release, the ones I could get my grasps on were more than enough. As for Yui, the matter is very much self-explanatory. I could vaguely remember the sensation of her pulpous breasts as it fit firmly into my hands. The sight of her erect nipples on her ripe mounds had addled my animalistic senses to run my tongue in every area possible. I shook, pressed and massaged, implanting the erotic view of her bust into my mind which was much to the girl's amusement and desire.

Their distinct voices of pleasure are significant to note as well.

... My god, their voices.

" _Umf_... _Hahhh_ , you're loving this aren't you, Hachiman? _Yeahhh_? Let's make your first time worthwhile, honey... _Ahhh~_!"

Oh man, those moans...

"Hacch- _Ahh_... _Hahhh_ , this feels too good. Hikki... _Umf_ , just like that! _Hah_ , _haah_ , _hah_ , _yeahh_... Please... let me have your lips, Hacchi... _Uhmmm_..."

Let's not go there. At least not right now.

Much like my pretentious rants, I could go on about this matter forever. But an immoral a thought such as this must be put to an end, lest a companion of mine would establish its presence at a troublesome time such as now. Might as well talk with Yui rather than entertain my childish thoughts.

Just when I was putting the stops, another sudden thought came to my mind.

Yui entrusted herself to me without the knowledge of me having done it with Nanako.

... Is that okay?

Did I treat Yui the way I should back then?

... Was that genui-

Shaking my head the instant I realize my attention had gone astray, I turn towards the pink-haired girl.

"Come on, you don't have to exhaust yourself too much for this either," I remark with a flimsy attempt to shake off my arm from her grasp. "Since I haven't asked at all today, how are you feeling right now, Yui?"

As a wordless response, the girl begins to raise both her hands to display eight of her small fingers with a pout.

I asked that many times already, huh? Also, that pout sure is cute.

"Don't try to worm your way out of this, dummy. You know how much I dislike seeing you hurt yourself."

"I thought that was confined to the social aspect of myself."

"It's confined to _all_ aspects of yourself!"

All things considered, it seems my question wasn't entirely fruitless. By all things, I meant the gradually calm grip she has on my arm.

Upon her enthusiastic line, Yui had assigned her arms to treat my right arm in a more comfortable way. One of her hands kept my arm close to snuggle her chest while the other thought it was sneaky in its descent to my palm. I honestly lack the energy to reprimand her as she caresses my fingers. Her movement was calming; loving and affectionate.

Woman, did my prior warning mean anything to you? We might as well continue to keep our hands held together when we arrived if you're still going to try something like this.

Hesitance welled up inside me as I take a glance to our surrounding. Fortunately, since many of the classes already had teachers coming in for attendance, there weren't a lot of students standing around the corridors to ogle at this embarrassing scene. Adding to that, for those that do have the opportunity to observe, paid only as much as a single look at our condition to then continue doing whatever that is their doing.

My guess is that we, or precisely Yui, had done this sort of physical gesture often enough for people to find less significance each time they had to gaze upon it. In a way, I suppose I should be grateful. Yui isn't the only one responsible for the current state of affairs to begin with.

Give it a few more minutes and the entrance to our classroom was within sight. While keeping her motherly touch to my being, Yui increase the pace of our stride to bring us closer to the hopes of arriving to class on time.

With the knowledge of the possibility that our arrival would garner considerable attention, I adjust my facial expression to be as stoic as humanly possible. Even before she reached the door, I knew by instinct that this girl is going to announce our presence excessively. Just as grandeur as her entrance to the clubroom, Yui pulled the door to the side with unbounded energy.

"We're here!"

I'm unaware of the prior situation in the class that brought our current environment into deafening silence. Perhaps the woman had already started her lecture, but as evident with the attendance sheet that Hiratsuka-sensei is presently holding, it seems that wasn't the case. Yui's incessant yell had undoubtedly been the dominant cause.

Whatever the case, it appears that we made it to class in the nick of time.

"Right on time, at that," the teacher with her signature lab coat affirmed my thoughts. "I was just calling the name of that indolent log beside you."

"I'm here."

"I can see that," she quipped. "I wanna punch it too." As socially obtuse a person that I am, even I know that isn't something a teacher should be saying to a pupil. You could be reprimanded for that, you know? Isn't anybody else hearing this?

Accompanying the threat she made was an amused scoff I hear coming from the audience. I don't even need to turn my head; that was obviously Hina. The girl finds entertainment in anything I'm a part of, apparently.

"Well, go ahead and take your seats. Consider it your lucky day." At the grace of our arbitrator, Yui let herself beam a blinding smile.

"Thanks a whole bunch, Hiratsuka-sensei!" However, I couldn't let myself feel the same way. This was mainly due to our prevailing situation.

"H-Hey, Yui…"

Our teacher was already skimming through the attendance sheet, only to bring her attention back to us upon a small glance.

"The gesture is cute and all, but Yuigahama..?" Hiratsuka-sensei raise a finger to point at the area between Yui and I, which is almost non-existent. "Hikigaya can't move with you clinging to him like that."

"Huh?"

It took the girl a blink of the eye and a slow glance to her left for Yui to commit a swift motion of letting my arm go. If that wasn't enough to give people ideas, Yui continue to keep her hands straight at her front, bringing her head down as a vain effort to conceal the redness invading her cheeks.

"R-Right. _Hehe_ … My bad, Hiratsuka-sensei…"

Why are you apologizing to her? Just move ahead to your seat, woman. What are you doing still standing here?

I'm so frustrated at myself. How was I so oblivious to all of these signs?

When a situation gets tense or awry, you can always count on the joker in the party to lighten things up. Although this sentiment doesn't come often, I'm glad that in this world an idiot like Tobe exists.

"Man, just get a room you two, lovebi- _Guah_!"

"And you need to get your mind out of the gutter, Tobe."

"I don't think I deserve a purse to the face though, Yumiko!"

Even in the presence of a joker, the supremacy of a queen remains. That's just the law of the land.

Upon Yumiko's divine punishment, the attention of the class was diverted to the boisterous scene. More eyes came to enjoy the sight, and safe to say, all of them were taken away when Hayama came into the fray to play the role as the mediator.

Taking advantage of the welcomed distraction, I nudge Yui's shoulder to get us moving without any awkward attention.

Well, I _planned_ to nudge her shoulder. But then a small finger made its ascension to poke my cheek during the chaos that was happening. I turn to her, and she gingerly pose a faint wave of her hand.

"See ya, Hacchi."

"R-Right…" I only managed to form a pathetic stammer and a robotic nod as a response. Before walking towards my seat, I maintain a longing stare at the back of the woman I just spent the unforgettable morning with.

I miss her body already.

Eliminating the disturbing thought that crossed my mind with a shake of my head, I start my stride to the designated location.

Then a sudden chill crawl its way into my spine, and the fact that I know its reason isn't making me feel any better.

The chaotic situation had deprived me of the cognizance that to make my way to my seat which was by the window, I would be required to go through a hazardous site i.e. the lecture stand. It would be precise to say that the stand was only hazardous for it is currently housing the walking hazard i.e. Hiratsuka-sensei.

It would also be precise to say that the sudden chill I felt came the moment I raised my head to glance at her, only to find her already keeping an eye at me.

That wasn't all. Judging from her expression, which was oddly vacant and livid at the same time, I could say that the woman might've been staring straight at me throughout the whole ordeal. The entire time.

Damn it, she must've been pissed that we're wasting so much of her time. Not only didn't she get an opportunity to vent her frustration by abusing my stomach, the very person she couldn't beat up decided to bring her more inconvenience.

I'm not entirely out of the danger zone yet, am I? Is it possible for me to get out of this? Can I make a swift turn to the table here and déjà vu like I have been in this place before?

The distance I didn't realize I covered during my inner turmoil made me devoid of any possible escape routes. I decide to accept my fate with a sigh.

Keeping my head down like the coward I am, I walk through the front of the stand that was harboured by endearing silence.

"Please spare and excuse me.. Woah!"

I had expected for her to sneak an opportunity to deliver a jab to my wrist, but what I didn't expect was for her to take that opportunity to swiftly pull on my rugged collar.

Fortunately, it was by instinct that I make use of my arms to get a good grasp of both sides of the stand to maintain my balance. We didn't end up making much noise and the attention was still towards the commotion behind me.

It wasn't by my intention though, that I would end up surrounding with said arms, the body of a woman that was bent closer than ever to my own. She seems to relish in the close proximity that she instigated, moving forward without an ounce of hesitation. Only when our noses grazed each other that she finally stops her advance.

We stayed with that position in silence, not garnering the attention of anyone but our own. Her hand was still having a strong grip on my collar. Both her elbows within the spread of my arms were rested on the stand. I was going to ask for an explanation, but the lecherous part of my mind brought me to find priority in admiring the shape of her concealed breasts that were squeezed between her arms.

… Is she trying to show me this? Is this her new way of teasing my adolescent senses? Can't say it's new to be coming from her, but this kind of thing would usually happen when we're out during her night escapades. Even that was only when she was drunk.

I immediately raise my head after having enough of the sight of her shapely breasts to meet her eyes.

I would be lying to say I wasn't embarrassed of having caught ogling her womanly physique by her observant eyes. Her irises were sharp like a predator's, and they were dilating like the surfaces of an enchanting sea.

The movement of her smirking lips that are inches from mine. The smell of her perfume that glued itself to her coat.

Before I could begin to let out my discomfort at our proximity, Hiratsuka-sensei whispers after a lick of her red shining lips.

"During recess. ASAP. No flimsy excuses," she began forming words that require me a few longer seconds to be understood.

It's ironic how despite the lack of booze or its smell that was coming out of her mouth right now, it was this tone of voice from her that, for me, was very much intoxicating.

"I want you in my room."

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 _Admire Me_

I'm not big on watching movies, but at the rare times that I do, I always find myself attracted by dialogues. For one, it serves as a faithful reminder for me that the perfection of a story lies greatly as well to the expertise of the people behind the camera, which in this case, are the scriptwriters.

And for another, it is that little quote from a conversation which sometimes provide me a sense of enlightenment in order to gain a better outlook in life.

One story made it beautifully tangible on its perspective of fate. While it is considered as a predetermined future, the story regards fate as something determined by nothing but our own past actions.

The foods that we eat.

The books that we read.

The friends that we meet.

It is those miniscule things in life that lead to a ginormous consequence.

This narrative is incredibly helpful for me. For as long as I live, I always find myself putting blame to others whenever I was faced with an unfavourable situation. Perhaps most of the time it wasn't done outwardly, but I did feel that way.

Now bearing the idea that is opposite to that, I say that I'm growing closer to a better person. While it doesn't make me any less of a cynic, I feel that I'm more wary and accountable in life by owning up to my mistakes, even towards those that are rationally not mine.

My fate is what I made, and for that I have to live with it.

However, putting aside any feeling of acceptance or denial towards a particular future, there is one sentiment that both sides of the coin can go hand in hand.

You could feel happy or sad for your fate, but there is no denying the feeling of absurdity when you face a certain future at an incredulous degree. The times where you find difficulty in rationalizing the reality in front of you, that your mind goes blank and your body frozen to the core.

Looking back at my life, I can list an abundant of instances from the top of my head, but the situation I'm in right now could serve as a fitting example.

I'm not sure yet of how I should feel about this predicament, but I'm certain that I'm feeling immensely absurd.

How did I end up in this situation?

" _Umhh_ , _yeah_ , just like that, Hikigaya..."

Of course, I am a man of my word. When I say that the aforesaid philosophy is one that I embrace in my life, than that philosophy shall I embrace.

"Press harder, Hikigaya... _Uhhh_ , my god, _yes_..."

There's no one to blame for the current state of events but me.

If I hadn't make it difficult for Yui to drag me along to class, I wouldn't be here. If I didn't adhere to her command of meeting her during recess, I wouldn't be here. If I decided to bail at the last minute just now, I wouldn't be here.

If I haven't known Hiratsuka-sensei, I wouldn't be here.

" _Yeah_! Oh fu- That's the spot..! _Hah_ , _hahhh_ , right there..."

I accept this current situation is duly part of my own doing. Now, as is tradition, is the existing sense of vacuity at my present quandary.

How did it even come to this?

"How are you so good at this..? _Umhh_ , Hachiman..."

With the foods that I ate.

The books that I read.

And the imaginary friends that I met.

" _Uhh_ , you're pushing so deep into me... At this rate, I'm _hahh_ , I'm gonna..."

How...

"... I'm gonna be energized for work in no time!"

How did I end up giving this woman a massage in this consultation room again?

I make no mystery of my dissatisfaction to her remark with a grumble of the laziest degree. Reluctance is a dominant feeling inside me as I continue pressing my exhausted hands to her welcoming shoulders. Feeling that this ordeal had taken long enough for an activity that was commenced without a proper explanation, I breath for an answer.

"That's great and all, but please remind me how I ended up with the chore of being your personal slave again?"

At the rational complaint, Hiratsuka-sensei chuckles with her distinct mature tone.

"It pains me that you're labelling repaying the hardwork of your teacher as a chore, Hikigaya..," Her response came as she lightly laid herself back to the headrest of the sofa, bringing her body closer to mine. "Besides, if you were my personal slave, giving me a massage is the least probable thing I'd have you do."

That's scary. That is absolutely terrifying. During your drunken phases, I've heard enough of your intricate schemes for torturing men that bailed on you to understand exactly what you are imagining.

Survival instincts driven my lips to formulate a question that diverts the subject.

"I don't reckon you're calling me here to invite me for another one of your drinking sessions."

" _Uhmm~_ a thoughtful reckoning, but that's not exactly it." Hiratsuka-sensei continues to be difficult about this, all the while lacking the decency of controlling her pleasure at the massage. "Can that wait, though? I really want to enjoy this to the fullest..."

Her words were justified with the closing of her eyes and a serene smile forming on her lips. Due to the energy, or the lack of it, that I fortunately have, I was going to comply with her request. However, a certain factor remains to be an obstacle for me to maintain my concentration right now. For mutual benefits, I let it be addressed.

"I'm sure I can do a better job if you could keep your voice down. Please don't make it sound like I'm pleasuring you." I've been trying to ignore it for the past few minutes, but there was certainly something wrong with her verbal reactions, right? Didn't she call me by my given name at some point? I didn't hear that wrong, did I?

The woman keep a melodic hum to play around her throat after I laid out the matter.

"But you _are_ pleasuring me, though." What the..? What is she saying? Was Hiratsuka-sensei always this playful? "There's no helping it, Hikigaya. You're really good at this, surprisingly."

Figuring there's no point in pushing the issue, I relent with a grumble to the side. To put matters into an entire perspective, her sultry moans of satisfaction weren't exactly the only factors disrupting my concentration.

With the rationale of wanting to fully relish the sensation of the massage, Hiratsuka-sensei had pulled away her signature lab coat to rest on the edge of the sofa. I initially remained indifferent, if that was all the careless woman did.

Was it necessary for her to take of her black vest as well? No idea. According to the wearer, the area on the shoulders are a bit thick apparently.

I realized the moment she heedlessly gave me a full view of her pulling off her vest that I could never be able to maintain a stolid face. The curves of her bountiful chest seemed to beg for my attention and the owner remained unaware of my existing dilemma. What keeps her cleavage from greeting the eye was her heroic tie that was also already hanging loosely on her neck at that time.

Might I add, that as now I was standing behind her, with her self sitting in nonchalance on the sofa, the angle had significantly changed. Significant it was because the view I have of her right now allowed me to glance clearly at the clear white surfaces coloring the upper portions of her breasts. Much to my self-loathing, I only had the conscience to stop ogling at the scenery when I observed that her bra was an enchanting colour of black.

Am I so impassive that women around me seems to constantly lack the decency to cover their allure? In a way, I'm glad this kind of trials had been tested on me numerous times already.

It appears that Haruno became a bad influence. For the sake of accuracy, I'll add Iroha to the list as well.

"I often do the same for my mom during the rare times she came back home when we're still up. Most likely I honed my skills from there."

"She's a lucky woman."

"For having a son with a vexing personality like this? Hardly a worthy exchange."

"She gets to have you run your nimble fingers around her entire body, Hikigaya... _Uhhh_ , if that really is up for trade, I'd exchange you with anything I have."

I attempt to change the subject again with a distinct cough. This woman keeps bringing the conversation to a ludicrous tangent. What, does she get drunk by having a massage as well?

I keep my perverted eyes to the opposite sofa in front of us. It had been a lot difficult to pay attention to her when she pulled herself back. Her cleavage is definitely visible without me having to look at it a second time.

I bring up the topic concerning the situation outside, or rather, the lack of a situation outside.

"You said there was a meeting?"

" _Hmm?_ Oh, yeah that's right," Hiratsuka-sensei replies. "All teachers were called for attendance, even those that were supposed to have class right now. So as I said, you don't have to worry about skipping a subject after recess."

"Doesn't something like this warrant an announcement, though? I don't recall hearing anything about this."

"Teachers in classes before break were told to relay the information, though."

"... Right, I dozed off."

"Don't give me a reason to punch your gut, Hikigaya..."

Just like that, our massage session continues with a little bit of clarity for me regarding my present situation. But then a question that should've crossed my mind earlier on hit me.

"Wait, then shouldn't you be over there too?" The pending matter made me turn my head down by instinct to get a better look at her. At the sight of her alluring bosom that is now couldn't be anymore obvious of its size, I swiftly retreated to the wall again after a few seconds of weakness. Her voice saves me by diverting my indecent thoughts from remembering her distracting curves.

"I've already had my fill of hearing the things that they're going to be discussing," she mentions with a palm to her forehead. "Remember the counselling initiative I told you about?"

"Yeah, the one _you_ are pioneering. You sure you shouldn't be there?" To further emphasize my concern, a little more force was exerted to my presses on her shoulder.

Long story made short, Hiratsuka-sensei is currently leading a formal proposal from the Counselling Services Department to create an effective consultative measures for students to benefit from. From what I've heard, there were plans for additional syllabus, weekly surveys and online consultations. I'm sure those are only details on the surface. There seems to be a lot of work for the people involved, if the frequency of our night-outs to vent her stress is anything to go by.

"Luckily, I'm not the only person passionate about this, so I've got someone else covering the briefing for the other teachers." Her response was concise, and I could hear a sigh of relief accompanying her words.

"With how drunk you got yourself to be at night, I would've thought you're working on this on your own, Hiratsuka-sensei." It's the truth, though. When she said she is passionate, from my perspective, the woman was positively livid. For the past couple of weeks, it became a common sight for me to see Hiratsuka-sensei engrossed in stacks of files or occupied in a discussion with school personnel. At first, I thought this whole thing was a scheme she got roped into doing, but I can't be more wrong about it. She is passionate about this. "Glad to know that you're not forcing yourself."

Her pride at my remark was delivered with an elegant hand to her chest and the cross of her legs.

"As what you should expect from an an exemplary member of society. You should exercise this degree of self-care to yourself as well, Hikigaya..," she began boasting with an aura emanating wisdom. "It's only things done with passion that work can actually work, after all."

Like any other advice she had occasionally passed on, I keep that one also to the heart. Her words had always able to worm their way into my memories. However, rather than it being so due to their relevance to my life, I feel it was because of the standing of the person from whom they're originated from.

Hiratsuka-sensei is my teacher. Additionally, it is possible to say that she is my exclusive advisor as well, much like I'm that of hers at times. Apart from several others surrounding my life, she had been a prominent reference for me to consult in gaining a better way of thinking and living.

"How admirable."

Following my train of thoughts, it felt as if those words came out so naturally. I didn't intend to express the compliment. But now that it's out in the open, I realize there would be no harm done regardless.

Silence reigned the atmosphere, and I relish in the serenity of it without much care at her lack of response.

"... What is?"

" _Hm_? What is what?" I bring my attention to the woman at my front with a slow glance down. Impeccable will incensed my determination to keep my eyes at the top of her head instead of the scenery closely in front of it.

"Your comment just now, I mean." Her tone was delicate; soft and sultry. " _Hnghh_ , what is it about me that you find admirable?"

Perhaps the woman was finally feeling the cold temperature after neglecting her common attire, she began to clasp her hands together with her arms stretched to her legs.

My answer for that question should've come out without much difficulty. But I found myself fumbling at my earlier words at the sight of her accentuated breasts that were squeezed when her arms were brought closer together. Yeah, feel cold right at this moment, why won't you?

"W-Well, how do I say it..." I call my eyes to fall back to the wall upon her oblivious attack and muster up a coherent response. "Your work ethic, I guess."

Curiosity at my response was reflected from her with a quiet hum.

"Kind of different from what I was hoping." What does that supposed to mean?

Since it took some time for me to interpret what she possibly meant, my jest came out delayed.

"If you're referring to the way you treat your students, then I'm afraid that's not gonna happen, Hiratsuka-sensei." To be fair, I have seen her during occasions where she would relay helpful inputs to troubled students, and even hear people speak kindly of her empathy towards the issues that they're facing. But can it reach the point of admiration if she still wouldn't hesitate to exercise violence on one innocent delinquent? No way.

Taking my jab in a casual manner, she chuckles with a stretch of her arms to level with her head.

"I guess so... _Uhmm_..."

We keep our mouth shut for the next few seconds. The woman was starting to stretch her limbs during this brief moment of silence. With a few pops of her veins and grunts of her voice, Hiratsuka-sensei finally delivers the line that I've been wanting to hear since I began to press on her shoulder.

" _Hmm~_ I think this much should be enough. You have my sincere gratitude, Hikigaya."

Asking her if she's sure about it will only raise the possibility of the woman changing her mind. Without wasting time, after a final firm squeeze of her shoulder, I retreat from her form and make my way to the opposite sofa that I've been staring at for so long.

"Pleasure to be of service." No. It was undoubtedly not a pleasure to be of service. I was saying that purely out of courtesy and respect for what you've done for the betterment of this school. Please be grateful.

The black-haired woman keeps a considerate eye to me as I make my descent to the comfortable piece of furniture.

"Something I can do to give you in return? If it's within my capacity, I will do anything you want," Hiratsuka-sensei asks with the gesture of raising her left leg that was on top of the other higher than necessary to land it on the floor. At this distance, I could confirm that her legs were being spread wider than usual too, or wider than it should be if she has a person sitting in front of her.

I wouldn't have taken her careless question the wrong way if she had not done something like that with her legs. Immature thoughts had to be disposed from my mind before I could formulate an answer. Like my previous expression, I can tell I was lightly blushing.

"Less homework, maybe?" I suggest in a hopeful manner.

" _Haha_ , of all the things you could have wanted and you wish for the impossible." Hiratsuka-sensei stood up with her hands on her waist before making steps to the small counter behind her. "You can't be anymore stereotypical, Hikigaya."

I was hoping she would take with her the lab coat and vest that are sprawled at the edge of the sofa.

"Stereotypical of what?"

"Of yourself."

To my dismay, she seems to find comfort with her current appearance, standing around like it was normal. I can't say the same for me, however.

It took her standing and stretching her arms upwards for a good ten seconds for me to realize I had been careless during the massage. The times I applied a little bit of force out of spite had caused her uniform to be a lot more dishevelled than before. Her tie was looser than before, and for the most troubling part, is that I don't even need to be so perverted to sneak a glance at her underwear from the top of her head now. The edges of her black bra is now visible in plain sight. By implication, the cleavage that had been calling for attention is there as well.

"You should put your coat back on if you feel chilly in here."

" _Hm_? It kind of feels a lot more on the warmer side, though."

The objective of my suggestion was not accomplished. Judging from her immediate action of tugging down her tie, I grumble that it had somehow backfired.

It appears Hiratsuka-sensei was preparing our drinks during her short time at the counter. I watch her attractive figure as she makes her way towards me with two cups in hands. Due to the new positioning of her tie, I found myself inadvertently watching as well the two cups jiggling above her hands.

I cough while steering my eyes away from her nearing body.

"Thank you for the hospitality."

"A thoughtful hospitality, I hope. I added a few more sugar and milk on your cup to suit your tastes," she informs while placing the mugs on the coffee table. "Let me know if you want me to make it sweeter for you. There's more where that came from."

Leaning my body forward to grab my drink gained me a quick view of her hanging cleavage as she bent her body down to place down the cups. My movement was swift, since a peek was hardly necessary. Her allure is already in sight by me sitting here. There's hardly any need to exert my already depleting energy to see her exposed skin.

I take a sip of the hot coffee after a few light blows. The warmth of the liquid flows through my throat like a gentle river, and I found myself releasing a relieved sigh from the same tunnel. I wasn't going to express my delight for the delicacy of the coffee, but it appears I've to do the otherwise when I glance at Hiratsuka-sensei keeping her eyes at me on her seat.

"It's perfect. Thanks again, Hiratsuka-sensei." I raise my mug slightly to her as a congratulatory gesture. To my comment, the woman curls her lips to a gentle smile.

"Pleasure to be of service."

We allow a few minutes of silence to arrive, indulging into our respective cups of tea. After having my fill for now, I place down the mug and turn my head to the person at my front.

"Now should be a good time to ask, right? What exactly did you call me here for?" It doesn't make sense that she was calling for me to only relieve her stress. Thus, I didn't even consider the possibility.

Hiratsuka-sensei takes her time to have another gulp of her drink before holding on to the mug's ear with her right hand.

"It's my bad if I gave the wrong idea, but it's not actually anything urgent. I was just going to ask you on how you've been doing," she reasons with a light smile. "Anything interesting happened lately?"

It might be the excessive sense of paranoia I feel due to the secret I'm currently concealing, but I sense a faint inquisitory tone emanating from her short inquiry. Due to that, I have myself scratch my mess of hair with a tumbling look to the side.

"W-Well, nothing out of the ordinary." Nothing like a blatant lie delivered through a wavering voice. Classic, Hachiman. If this woman can catch you being deceitful while you're at your best, then don't bother imagining what would happen while you're at your worst.

"I see. Since you would say that even if a meteor strikes Chiba, I kinda expected it." I turn my head in pleasant surprise back to her upon the easygoing response.

That's surprising. I didn't think she would let my lie go that easily. She's probably thinking I was upto one of my childish antics again.

"If I may ask; what begs the question, Hiratsuka-sensei?"

"The expression you had the moment you entered the class was a dead-giveaway." What? Am I that expressive? I had thought someone would require the skillset to decipher hieroglyphics to understand the facial expressions that I make. "It's not rare per se, but you looked like you were really in deep thought."

"If anything, I'm in deep thought _right now_." A grumble was stringed together with my response. "I never knew I was that easy to read."

Before I could wallow in self-deprecation at my weakness, Hiratsuka-sensei chuckles.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm sure I gained this supernatural ability due to the times I spent together with you," she began in a soft volume. "Not to forget the countless nights we indulged in each other's company."

Of course, she had to say it that way.

I stop scratching my head with a dull glance to her being. It was quite the contrast when compared to the motherly gaze she kept on my own.

"Something tells me you're not treating me like you do with other students, Hiratsuka-sensei."

"Well, you're not like other students, Hikigaya."

I keep a blank eye to the woman in front of me taking in a sip of her coffee with grace. Much like she didn't seem to care about what she just said, I should do the same as well.

A slight thirst envelops the inners of my throat and tells me to pull the mug and take in a drink as well. Momentary seconds of quiet came joining once again, and I take that time to sort out my actions.

I can't count with my two hands anymore on how many times I came to her for advice for the troubles that I faced. Can't I do the same for my current dilemma so as to preserve that tradition? Not necessarily for that objective alone, I honestly think Hiratsuka-sensei can provide for a helpful input.

Then again, how exactly am I planning to tell her about this?

The thing is, Hiratsuka-sensei, I had sex with Yui just this morning, thus finding out that she's in love with me. Plus, she didn't remember it happening for asinine but scientific reasons, and this sexual activity is possible to occur every week. Grant me your wisdom.

Like hell I could let it all out just like that. Feeling immensely embarrassed is one thing, but having to convince her that I'm telling the truth is another. This is sure to bring her head for a rollercoaster ride, and the woman's already got plenty in her plate. Totally not worth the risk, sanity and dignity.

I keep my head low and elbows planted on my knees, seeing at the corner of my eyes her legs swaying in slow movements. A quiet sigh escapes my lips as I came to a decision.

"Well... I suppose there's one thing that I can share," I begin to murmur. "Though I don't think it reaches an interesting degree."

" _Hoooh_?" She raises her eyebrows signalling a faint curiosity. "Then, let's hear it."

I rub my fingers as a sign of sudden discomfort. I wasn't entirely sure about this plan, but this is the only route I can take to have her understanding while concealing the key information.

"I think... I mean, probably... I don't know..." The words were crawled out with heavy hesitation. My eyes were darting at her left and right. "I just found out there's a girl having a crush on me."

I wasn't surprised by her reaction. Even I would be numb for a moment of time if Yukino ever tells me that she's come to hate cats. But that doesn't mean I could just stare straight-faced at her dumbfounded eyes without making a fool out of myself. I need to get myself together first and get this redness out of my cheeks right now.

"That's..," Hiratsuka-sensei fills in the short silence by clearing her throat. "Well, that's surprising."

"I see..." Wait, what kind of pathetic response was that, dumbass? Why are you acknowledging her acknowledgement?

When I was able to finally steel myself to look at her, my teacher was absently drawing circles at her mug. I understand her pause also. Even I would be stunned to make an answer if Yukino told me she was being serious. Before I could amend my vague remark, the woman breathes out.

"To be honest, it's about time that finally happened."

I throw a light scoff to that. "I wouldn't really say it was inevitable. But yeah, I can understand it being inconceivable that someone actually has feelings for me."

She passes a brief chuckle of her own in return. "That wasn't what I was referring to, though..." Her words trailed to the point of a whisper as she mutters to the side. At the oddity that was before me, I tilt my head with slight curiosity. Before I could ask for her to elaborate however, she carries her head in a swift motion back to me.

"Then? Is there an issue you like to share?"

" _Hm_? Oh, right..." It took her request for clarification for me to realize that the whole story had not yet been told. The abrupt change of attention made me fidget in place once again. "L-Like I said, a girl likes me. But... due to a certain chain of events, the girl doesn't know that I'm aware of the fact."

For now, that is how I'm going to construe the introduction of the story. I think being aware of a girl's feelings for you before her own confession is a probable event. I recall seeing it play out in a show Komachi and I used to watch.

Probably assessing the current information, Hiratsuka-sensei rests her chin on her arm at the armrest of the sofa.

"Quite the certain chain of events for that to happen..." I gulp in silence at the possibility that she's going to inquire about that even further, but then the woman hums. "So I presume you're bummed out on what you should do now?"

I raise a hand to bring this discussion at the desired course, albeit hesitant and slow.

"Yeah, you can say that's the ultimate question that I want to be consulted," I further clarify. "But there's another tiny piece of the story that I have to add."

Asking for advice from her with that much input alone isn't going to help me in my present situation. I'm the only one knowing there is another fact material for my counsellor to comprehend.

" _Hoh_? And that is?"

"I kind of..." A bite mark to my lip was made before I could complete the statement. "Exploited... her..?"

Time gaps for deliberation didn't give me a better word to explain my predicament than that. Even then, the statement was made like I was having second thoughts.

Putting it in logical and essential terms, because of Yui's immense feelings for me, I was able to enjoy one of the most mind-blowing experiences of my life. Because she likes me, I got to taste the sweetness of her lips. The softness of her breasts. The tightness of her insides. All of them. I admit that I'm using the term loosely here, but the concept is there, right?

The eyes of my listener widen and her mouth slightly agape.

"'Exploit' is a strong word, Hikigaya. What does that supposed to mean?"

I had expected for her to question about my use of words. Hence, my response cannot come any more swiftly.

"Taking her vir- I mean, taking her money." Holy sh- I almost blurted out saying I took her virginity. If that had been registered, the only thing swift here is my death. Get yourself together! "Right. I often borrowed her money whenever I'm out of cash. And, other stuff c-corresponding to that."

I feel myself shiver in anxiety under the interrogative stare of my homeroom teacher. Her eyebrows would scrunch sometimes, probably in disbelief at the borderline absurdity of my story.

However, it didn't take too long for her to place her mug on the table with a sigh of resignation.

"Simply put," she grunted while crossing her nimble legs. "You're trying to figure out a way forward in dealing with a girl that likes you and does not hesitate to give her money, body and love to you. All the while, she doesn't know that you're aware of her feelings."

"That's a... broad way to look at it. But if I may add, Hiratsuka-sensei? The girl, due to her mental capacity, _uh_ , wouldn't remember that she lends me her money."

"Don't make this story more complicated than it already is, Hikigaya," she sighs with her hands caressing her temple. "Who is this troublesome chick that you're somehow able to attract?"

Woman, you tell me. I'm as bewildered about this stuff as you are, and you haven't even heard the whole story.

I scratch my nose with a silent grumble, hoping that her question just now was merely rhetorical. Fortunately, after a few presses to her head, she turns her attention back to me with a remark prepared.

"Usually, just by looking at the surface, I would have simply advise you to stop 'exploiting' her and patiently wait for her to gain the courage to confess," she starts as a single finger points towards me. "But considering the fact that _you_ are the one telling me this, and that your inquiries often require me to read between the lines, I'll have to ask you some questions myself."

"R-Right..."

I gulp at the dominating tone that she suddenly equipped. It was clear that she demands for my attention, and that the truth is something that she wants to come out of my mouth. Sweat begins to permeate my body upon the fear of disclosing the highly classified information.

Alike several other women that I know, Hiratsuka-sensei is perceptive. If she hadn't, many of the internal strife within the Service Club wouldn't even come to make amends. I often realize the disadvantage I have whenever her skill was put up against me, and right now was no different.

Her eyes were glued on mine and I felt restricted from looking away. I wait with increased heartbeat until her lips are seen to part.

"...Was she happy?"

We stay in that stagnant pose for a few seconds. Me, with my mouth hung open and her, with the finger still pointing at me. I don't know why I blinked for several times, but doing so didn't give me a better bearing to her puzzling question.

"Huh..?"

"That girl; in your observation, was she happy?" By now, she elaborates on the matter with her hand retreating to her knee. "I'm sure that you're more observant after knowing her feelings, Hikigaya. During your times with her, how do you think she feels?"

" _Uhh_..." At the question that begs me to recall certain memories, I raise a palm to my messy head of hair. "W-Well, I did say that she has feelings for me, so it's a given that she looks happy most of the time."

Happy. Now that I think about it, whenever that word crosses my mind, it is always her face that found its way to shape at the top of my head. There are other effeminate faces as well, but Yui's image had never loss prominence.

Her melodic giggles. The energetic tone of her voice. An enchanting smile that at the most times expose her pearly white teeth, signifying the invaluable bundle of kindness that I always want to protect.

I was fortunate enough to also experience and help her through some setbacks, but Yui's happiness will never be something I trade for anything in the world. To an extent, I feel the same to the other important figures surrounding my life.

I honestly think I've been lucked out because of this, but Yui is often happy. But now that I really put it into mind, I realize that she's probably feeling that way because I'm always by her side.

A tinge of discomfort poke into my heart at the pretentious assumption.

My response to her was all that I was going to say. Hiratsuka-sensei keeps her eye at me for some time, perhaps assessing the credibility of my words rather than waiting for further explanation.

"I see. Now, be truthful with me..." At this time, her compelling aura was revived and she leaned her body forward for attention. The intensity of the situation steeled my vision from getting distracted by her cleavage that bears itself in display upon her forward movement. "...How do you think she feels when she gives herself to you, Hikigaya?"

I was going to immediately retort that 'giving herself' are pretty strong words themselves, considering how vague of the information I gave to her for those words to be compatible. However, due to the precision of those exact terms to my actual situation, I stammer to make a quick response and retreat to my mind, recalling my memories of this morning to provide her an accurate answer.

Without much time, Yui's amorous face make its way back into my mind. The silky pink hair disorganized due to her bun being gradually undone. Her delicate lips that quivered from smiling too much. And the faint tears flowing from her eyes that she claimed to be the by-product of a particular sentiment overflowing inside her as I pull her into an embrace.

"...It was the same; the girl was happy," I begin at a slow pace. I open my mouth again after knowing that alone wouldn't do Yui's genuine feelings justice. "She was livid even. Letting me do as I please and it was clear that she places her trust on me. It's that... passion that is making me have a hard time to pursue the matter."

To my relief, the reliable advisor continues to nod her head throughout my explanation when I already had a blur idea of where I was going with it myself. Drowning herself in thought, she folds her arms below her chest, unknown to her closed eyes that a childish student made a short glance to her ample breasts.

I was planning to give her the time she needs to properly digest the newfound information. But after a few sips of my last remaining coffee, the woman undoes her arm fold and stares straight into me.

Ears peeled and eyes attentive; I was ready to instil the wisdom she has to share. My hands were gripping by instinct as she begins to raise her lips.

"I'd say just go with it."

"Huh?"

I remain dumbfounded with the silent anticipation that she was going to correct herself, or at the very least elaborate further. But there she sits, a face so casual that it becomes oddly befitting for someone who just spouted something absurd.

"A-Are you serious?" I begin to mutter, eyes widening. "You're telling me to do that after I was outright telling you I'm exploiting her?"

"No. That is what I'm telling you to do after considering the things you said after that." At my request for her assurance, the woman looks confident in affirming her opinion by resting her arms to her kness. " sure you can agree with me when I say the paramount consideration in your situation here is that girl's happiness. By what you said, if she's happy in whatever she does with you, then why is there anything that you need to change?"

I found myself shaking my head at the negligent suggestion she was making. The dryness in my throat was indicative of my anxiety regarding our lane of discussion that is finally treading areas that I crave enlightenment for.

"That's exactly the weighty gripe I have about this whole thing." Mirroring her actions to signify my disagreement, I lean my body forward also, keeping my demanding eyes glued to hers. "Hiratsuka-sensei, is she truly happy? This whole situation of liking someone unconditionally to the point of giving anything you have. We've heard stories like this, and seldom any of them leads to a happy ending. How is it okay for me to go with it when I'm clearly taking advantage of her?" Due to the seriousness of our conversation that allows no line of banter to be made, I refrain from making reference to my sad teacher's past experiences. I wouldn't want to instigate her bad side, especially not now.

"Hikigaya, there are things that don't require deep and intricate analysis for you to come up with a solution. Whatever you're doing with her, the girl is happy." Much to my annoyance, she continues to repeat herself. The woman speaks further before I could articulate another dissension. "Humans are not entirely idiots, Hikigaya. You pride yourself in knowing that. She should be capable of understanding the extent that her affections should lie. If you're interested in someone, wouldn't you at some point come to ascertain which interest that you should prioritize?"

"I..."

A retort was already prepared from my side at the initial, but even a word was struggling to find its way out of my throat after taking in the logic behind her arguments. At the mention of human capacity to determine their own interests, it became difficult for me trace the flaw in her principal opinion.

Alike any other time that my thoughts came to a stalemate, I pull my head down to stare at the hardwood floor. Contrary to my previous retreats, I brought my head down to the point I couldn't even see her figure. I let Hiratsuka-sensei relish in her victory of our brief back-and-forth, my hand grazing against the other as a sign of vain contemplation.

Sweet coffee isn't going to get me anywhere, and even then I think my mug is already empty. In my current state of mind, I don't think I can construct a retort worthy to oppose her arguments. But I can't force myself to agree with them all the same.

During the internal quagmire plaguing my head, I can hear a soft grunt being audible from my front before the quiet sounds of elegant heels thudding against the floor. I didn't need to raise my head in knowing from where and who it came from.

But curiosity did grow over me when I hear the unnerving sounds growing closer. I had thought she was going to refill her mug at the counter, but that was far from the actual case.

Instead my reliable consultant had made the arbitrary decision to take a seat at the coffee table in front of me. Careful as to not knock away my mug, the woman places the object between her legs upon the descent of her body. This series of actions all had been done without a noise, and I was left puzzled in mind as I continue to keep my head down. It is when she looks by the corner of my eyes to be comfortably seated that I finally had the conscience to lift my head.

I was careless and I should've known better. The gap between the sofa and the table is narrow. With my position of leaning forward as I was drowning in thought before, even more of the miniscule distance between the two is covered.

It didn't cross my mind that by instantly lifting my head, I would be receiving a close view of the face of the dazzling teacher. Due to the difference in height between our seats, I was made to look slightly down at her as she faintly cranes her neck to level her eyes with mine.

Intoxicating was the smell of her morning shampoo, and coupled with her warm expression, I was way and beyond captivated. I couldn't even begin to force out a single comment at our proximity before she continues her streak of unexpected actions. A soft hand stretches and made its landing to my cheek while she leans a bit more forward, causing our noses to nudge against each other for a portion of a second.

"Let me get it through your thick skull once again, dear. It seems I need to get this in your head to make this thing all the more simple." Her words came out in tiny whispers that might not be registered if she had stayed on her sofa. Confused still with our current situation, I remain wordless and frozen to the core. My heart thumps at both our closeness and in anticipation to what she has to say.

"Stop belittling yourself," she begins, and I feel just those three words alone fishing for the realization that I'd been trying to put aside. "I've told you that sort of thing is unhealthy, and now it's to the point that your thinking is clouded. If you really think about it, that is the only factor stopping you from making the right decision.

Her sentences came out in rapid succession, eroding me of the strength and will to give a response in disagreement.

"First off, you're so aggravatingly adamant to not acknowledge the righteous qualities within you. Fact of the matter is right now your main concern is that the girl is still content even when being taken advantage of by you. But I bet my ass, Hikigaya, that you wouldn't even make a second thought to stop taking her money when you see her reaching the point of blind affection."

My hands begin to rub against the surfaces of my knees at her accurate analysis of me that I cannot come to embrace. As those conclusions were being stated, her hand never left my side. I can feel the warm caresses she makes with her thumb to maintain my attention.

"I'll spell it out for you since you're so reluctant to do it for yourself: in the first place, you're not taking advantage of her. You're still harbouring the thought that you're not worthy of her affection, but whether or not you realized it, that very thought was disguised with the possibility of you exploiting her."

I don't exactly know how I should feel; eternally grateful or overwhelmingly pathetic. To have people that understands you and strives to do so is not a blessing or misfortune received by many. I know better than anyone of the desire to be someone capable of understanding others. But how can I even attempt to understand others, if I'm so vehement to understand myself?

It's true. Everything she said up to this point was an undeniable truth. There's little to no flaw I can pinpoint, and it's clear that her conclusion was made in consideration to my behaviour that she became accustomed to understand upon the times we spent together.

It's childish, but it oddly pains me to the core that an understanding of myself still requires the assistance of others beside my own. This reality drags me further away from becoming my ideal self that is supposed to be independent, capable of standing alone and being closer to what it means of achieving something that is genuine.

Upon feeling a short sting in my wavering eyes, I pull away from the warmth of her hand and turn to the side.

Unfortunately, Hiratsuka-sensei didn't let me linger for long. With her fingers insisting to have their place again at my cheek, she turns my head to face her once again.

"Hey, look at me." The assertion was made in a mature and comforting tone. After getting myself together, I return to her welcoming eyes. "Hikigaya, you are loved. And you deserve to be loved. Try to accept that, and I'm sure you'll be able to go through any shocking scenarios that are about to come your way."

The comforting silence that came after shows that Hiratsuka-sensei had brought out everything she wanted to say. I was left to digest those words while her hand on my cheek became an oddly effective factor in calming my thought process. Our eyes remain linked with each other, as if they were a channel to transfer every message that we had been made to convey. For all the debacle that we deeply discussed, the conclusion seems to be too simple, isn't it?

Acknowledge her feelings. Take care of Yui. Be by her side. Strive for the goal that will make the girl truly happy, and that may well include preserving our current situation now.

With the solid determination to take the advice into heart, I break our eye contact with a short chuckle to the floor.

"For someone so antagonistic with love, you sure are quite passionate about it," I tease with a sigh weak enough to indicate resignation. The things Hiratsuka-sensei has done for the betterment of my own are invaluable. As times passes, the feeling of never being able to repay her grows ever stronger.

My teacher begins with a scoff of her own. It seems even during this interaction she wants to have my full attention; her body was bent lower, demanding for contact with my eyes once more. Having not the energy to ignore, I give her my attentive look, mind slightly confused by her insistence.

"Experience had taught me that you can never hate the feeling of love. It's something undeniable, and there'll come a time when you have to accept it..." Red supple lips move with alluring elegance, requiring me to only raise a hand to her face to feel its touch. "If you don't, then it becomes dangerous. Because while you can never make yourself hate love, love can make yourself hate you."

I avert my odd focus to her mouth with a few blinks of my eyes and a swift response.

"I'll keep that in mind," I respond with the intention to list down the key points that I remember. "Be a good guy. Accept that she loves me. Maintain being single if I wanna become a love master."

As the teacher she should be, Hiratsuka-sensei didn't waste time to make a playful pull of my ear for my sudden quip. However as a teacher, she shouldn't be patting my hair so affectionately after that.

"Yup," she hums while keeping her eyes at the mess of hair. "Or in your barbaric terms: exploit her."

"Please don't make it sound so villainous."

"I'm not the one who started that."

Peace and quiet follow our respective grumble and giggle. Knowing that I'd be committing a worthless effort by reprimanding her, I let the woman continue have her way with my head.

I thought that was a fitting end to our discussion, but then Hiratsuka-sensei takes my attention.

"Hey, one more thing," she starts while pulling away her hand that was on my head. "I heard you were saying something about 'pursuing the matter' just now. By that, do you mean taking the next step with her? I mean, dating and stuff like that?"

I was quite taken aback by the question, but it wasn't entirely out of expectation. Well, what prompted the surprise was that I didn't expect her to be the one making the inquiry. But that question had crossed my mind for several times.

Do I want to date Yui? To have her for myself throughout my monotonous life? Devoting everything I have for the sake of her happiness? Questions of similar nature were juggling through my mind and I couldn't ever come to a definite answer.

Truth of the matter is: I don't know. I'm not sure if I want to date Yui. To begin with, my 'want' here would always revolve around making Yui happy, so whatever decision I make shall be in the pursuit of that.

I have a vague image as to how I truly feel about Yui. I know for a fact that I'll be distraught if she stops becoming a part of my life, and her importance to me isn't something I'm shying away from anymore. But does that immediately equate to the feelings of love? Because if so, then there would be a whole line of people that I'm in love with right now.

Realistically and bluntly speaking, what good is there for Yui and I if we started dating? We already spend a lot of time together to begin with, and that is often the ultimate goal in dating with someone. I honestly lack the basics of relationship knowledge to be aware of the benefits in dating someone that I haven't already experience now. If it's about getting to bed someone, well, that's already done now, too!

Deep breaths were inhaled to my system for me to calm myself down. Looks like I was perplexed to the point of being passionate.

Regardless, there's no point of lying to Hiratsuka-sensei about this matter.

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure," I respond with a ruffle to my head. "I can say without hesitation that she's an important person in my life, but to have her as a partner... is still surreal for me to think about."

My teachers maintains her undivided attention to my words, slightly nodding her head to show her understanding. As I talk through the answer, my gaze was brought back to the floor with an absent look to my rubbing hands. I make sure to equip a confident tone so as to portray solid assurance and have her comply with some of my stubborn wants.

"All I can do now is consider the present circumstances and strive for the best outcome of everyone involved. Please give me atleast this for now, Hiratsuka-sensei, but despite what you've said, I never thought I would deserve this sort of affection from anyone, and I probably never will. She's a valuable person to me, much like the few other people in my life."

I finish with my eyes glued still on the floor. Rather than fear, it was a show of plea to request for her understanding towards my persistent outlook. Fortunately, the woman was quick to drop the matter, and it seems something else have caught her attention.

" _Hmm_ , now I'm curious about that last part. Like who?"

"Like you."

It came out in an instant. The quick answer felt so seamless as it flows through my lips without much thought. With how quick it was, I didn't even think there was even _any_ thought. Safe to say it came out of instinct, borne clearly from my own subconscious to how I place this fantastic woman in my life.

As instinctive as it was, it wasn't something that I'm going to be taking back. Hiratsuka-sensei has done so much for me to keep up a blatant disregard. One way or another, I had to slip in some method of gratitude.

With that in mind, I raise my head to portray the sincerity of my words. I was curious to the lack of voice coming from her after, but the view of her close face gives me a better picture.

Her mouth was slightly open, letting out a few audible stutters that couldn't completely make its way out for comprehension. Abashed, the black-haired woman darts her eyes around the surfaces of my rough skin in search for hints of shyness of an equal degree after mouthing the embarrassing confession.

Too bad for her, instead of feeling shy at the intense stare, I found myself gradually amused. Nostalgia dawned on me as I reminisce the moment I spent with her in a melancholic night at the bridge across the community centre. Her cheeks that are now painted with shades of warm red preserve into my mind the sight of her similarly embarrassed expression during that night.

The somewhat childlike innocence of my often wise teacher upon receiving even the lightest of compliments cause the end of my lips to curl. Just as I was starting to form a teasing grin, the woman finally finds her voice to speak out.

"Something tells me you're not treating me like you do with other teachers, Hikigaya."

"Well, you're not like other teachers, Hiratsuka-sensei."

Of course I don't, and that fact should've been a given. While it may be frowned upon, our relationship can't be defined with the traditional terms of student and teacher anymore. I would've made the boundaries clear if the benefits of our relationship were excessively in my favour. But come the times when I had to help her out of her bind, I realize there was a stability between us two that would bring about a memorable relationship.

We hang out eating ramen at nights.

She has my number on her Favourites tab.

I sometimes drive her sportscar around as light practice for my license.

I can't confidently vouch on her part as well, but I highly regard her now as a close friend. A necessary description to be made for it reflects the longevity of our relationship that I aim to preserve.

This is the intrinsic message that I want to convey while we keep our eyes locked together without a word. While my response was made partly in jest and reference to her prior careless remark, Hiratsuka-sensei seems to be in a quiet daze.

Due to the proximity of our faces that seems to be dangerously decreasing by the minute, it takes no eagle eyes for me to see the redness of her tongue as it wipes through her lips. And it is due to the proximity of our faces too, that I feel the need to retreat before my embarrassment begins to show.

With her eyelashes starting to flutter, my teacher suddenly closes her eyes to an enchanting degree. To the contrast of her usually high-spirited demeanour and the current action that screams elegance and vulnerability, I had myself in captivation.

However, being the single-minded man that I am, I couldn't pay much attention to that.

"Wow, all that talking's really making my throat dry," I mention with a small cough within my throat. "Let me just head to the dispenser for a second."

My movement was swift and efficient. Not daring enough to stretch an arm in order to retrieve my mug located between her plump thighs, I stand and decide to resort for a plastic cup from the counter.

I couldn't hear a sound from her even when I make my first steps towards the dispenser. The quiet aura she so suddenly emanates was quite unnerving, and I could see briefly her peculiar movements as she lowers her head to gaze down on the floor. Her long jet-black hair that covers the sides of her face complements the ominousness of the situation.

I might end up thinking too hard about this. Most likely the woman just feels a little sore in her throat after having to lecture the troublesome student about love. Might as well be a helping hand.

"While I'm at it, you want some water for yourself, Hiratsuka-sensei?" I ask upon reaching the destination. Due to her condition, I thought I had to assume a silent affirmation on her part and send her the cup of water even without a response.

" _Huh_? Right, why not..?" But then I hear the soft mutter from the back of my head. Looks like she still has the energy to give a verbal answer. "Thanks, Hikigaya."

An audible grumble in exchange for her gratitude. I take my time during the slow flow of water into the cups by tapping a random rhythm on the wooden surface of the counter.

Could it be that she's actually holding back her frustrations of having forced to give love advice? Not to mention to someone who was destined to be her comrade in arms, advocating the life of bachelorhood and solitude. That's a possibility, right?

At the silence which for the umpteenth time envelops the room, I attempt to fill in with small talk to also diminish my disrespectful thoughts. The talk, while small, is also something I've been keeping at the back of my head since this morning.

"Come to think of it, you're not smoking a roll today, right?" During the inquiry, I absently run my hands to organize the stuff on the counter before delivering our drinks. "I thought you were refraining yourself because of the meeting, but then you're not even attending that."

A few voiceless seconds went by, and I'm glad I got something to be occupied for while I wait for a response. Without turning behind me, I know that Hiratsuka-sensei had just stood up with a grunt and a stretch of her body. After that, she lets out a bellowing sigh random enough to make me chuckle faintly as to what is was for.

"Well, yeah..," she starts with the volume so close to being an endearing whisper. "To be honest, I'm very happy that you noticed. I figured that the cigarette remains might get in the way for us to thoroughly enjoy ourselves. You're not exactly a fan of the smell."

A baritone scoff push its way out of my mouth at her comment. First, it was her loud huff that came out of nowhere and then comes her light to jab to my personal peeve.

"Thank you for your kind consideration, Hiratsuka-sensei."

Fairly amused, I take hold of the cups and am ready to deliver to the table. As I stare at the gentle surfaces of the water in both cups, I wasn't even able to complete my 180 turn when a peculiar thought came through my mind on her statement.

"Wait, get in the way of wha-!"

Maybe I was distracted. Easily entertained. Oblivious.

If not, how did I not hear the rapid taps of heels coming my way? If not, how did I not register the blur of a rampant figure pouncing on me?

More than anything, if not for those foolish weaknesses of mine, how did I not feel the sensation of sweet, warm lips on mine, until a faint moan of desperation was heard.

I remain frozen in overwhelming bewilderment. Everything that I contemplated throughout my life came storming down in continuance by reflex to shed logic and realism to my shocking predicament. I am mentally stagnant, and my physical state wouldn't be able to do much for assistance.

In fact, physically, I am unable do anything.

I'm unable to move my head; two strong but delicate hands are grasping onto my neck like it is fatal if attempt to look away. I'm not capable of straying my eyes away; while it is not by force that this' happening, long and thin eyelashes lining through closed eyes was too mesmerizing a sight. It's impossible for me to mutter a single word; I refrain also from saying this was done by force, because aversion was not the feeling I have when a pair of sensuous lips made its soft and smooth landing on mine.

" _Mhmm_..."

Hiratsuka-sensei is kissing me.

Throughout the quiet turmoil going through my mind, the woman keeps her lips faithfully in place. She didn't pull away for a gasp of breath nor didn't she aim for another spot on my lips to kiss.

For half a minute or so, we stayed frozen just like that. What was frequent was the soft moaning filling her throat, audible enough for my senses to feel slowly ignited.

" _Hmm_ , _mhmm_... _uhmm_..."

Perhaps she was sparing me some time to fully comprehend the situation. That was oddly considerate of her.

As I was letting that conclusion form, she immediately begins to make me have second thoughts. Instead of pulling away, Hiratsuka-sensei pushes her lips further into mine, deepening the kiss as the two seems to merge and combine. The moan trapped in her throat sounded more intense, and only after half a minute she pulls her head away with a melodic gasp.

" _Mmahh_..! _Hahhh_... _hahh_ , _hahhh_..."

The two of us are heaving with bated breath, but there were far more important matters that needed our focus. As for me, I'm still having trouble determining whether I'm living a dream or not. Things can't be more different for Hiratsuka-sensei.

My teacher inhales as deeply as she can in succession, her alluring chest moving up and down upon every breath. The grip she has on my collar keeps me within her grasps. Her long, fleshy legs felt restless as they dance slowly in place. Her overall behaviour serves as a terrifying suggestion for what is about to come.

Having enough time to breath normally and to look at my bewildered expression, Hiratsuka-sensei strengthens her grip and pulls me towards her.

"This."

With that brief response that seems to conceal insurmountable secrets and feelings, Hiratsuka-sensei lets her cherry red lips connect and collide with mine once again.

And for the third time in my life, my mind goes through a life-threatening meltdown.

* * *

 ** _MY TEEN ROMANTIC COMEDY IS AS EROTIC AS I HAD NEVER EXPECTED_**

 **1\. Partner's Name:** Nakano Nanako

 **Relations:** Acquaintance

 **Initiator:** Nakano Nanako

 **Date:** 7th February 2017

 **Time:** 9:30 PM

 **Location:** Sushi Delight's private booth

 **Initiated Positions:** Sex Slave, Cowgirl, Lotus

 **2\. Partner's Name:** Yuigahama Yui

 **Relations:** Friend, Clubmate

 **Initiator:** Yuigahama Yui

 **Date:** 8th February 2017

 **Time:** 7:00 AM

 **Location:** Hikigaya Hachiman's bedroom

 **Initiated Positions:** Whisper, Missionary, Python

 ** _Author's Notes:_** _Heyyo, what's up? Hopefully things **are** going up for you guys, considering the catastrophic situation the world's facing. Regardless, I wish you're having a fantastic time._

 _As per tradition; I'm sorry for the long update. It appears my academic responsibilities require me to write so much on matters I need and want to write rather than those I want to write only. No promises made, but I'll try my best to lower the gap of updates from now on. I'm forced to coop myself in the house, too._

 _Anyways, now that I read back into it, this chapter was pretty... hormonal, wasn't it? It seems that I'd try to sneak in sexual implications whenever I get the chance. We haven't even gotten to the sensual part yet! I guess it comes also from the frustration that we haven't gotten to the fun part yet. Yeah, as the author, I'm furious too. You think I wanna wait for another six months?_

 _Anyways, please let me know if that got to the point of being absurd and a major turn-off. As a writer, I was constantly driving myself to maintain the mature and erotic tone in order to keep myself and the readers to understand the essence of the story i.e. Hikigaya Hachiman having sex with the female characters of the series. Pft, ironic, am I right? Regardless, be sure to inform me if that effort instead goes to the point of being immature and idiotic. Tips and advice would certainly help out as well._

 _But man, who would've thought, huh? I guess it takes a global pandemic to get me to start writing again. I apologize if it has gotten degraded with time._

 _On that thought, anyone have any ideas whether feeling lustful to the point of writing a story is a symptom for COVID-19? I'd hate to know that I'm transmitting my disease to others by having you guys read this stuff._

 _That's all for stupid jokes right now. Hope to see you guys anytime soon. Stay home, and stay safe._


End file.
